LOV3
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Haruhi is a relationship with Kyouya, Kyouya is in a relationship with Takashi, and Takashi is a relationship with Haruhi. It's a secret relationship, that is full of heartache, love and fun times. Ootori Yoshio will go through any lengths to keep them apart and broken. Regardless of the consequences. KyoHaruTaka, KyoHaruMori
1. Polygamy

Haruhi smiled at the group around her. Six men, very handsome men at that. Two red heads, two brunettes and two blondes. Their voices mingled in harmony as they discussed seriously stocks, law, politics, their personal lives, and everything in between. She lifted the glass of water to her lips and downed quite a bit of it. They were celebrating her graduation from law school, the twins had graduated a couple years before. They sat in a booth, sectioned off from the rest of the restaurant by a sliding screen, a privacy room. She felt a cloth brush against her cheek and the conversation faltered. She glanced up at Takashi and raised her eyebrow slightly.

"You had crumbs," he explained with a soft smile. Haruhi returned the smile and thanked him.

"Ne, Takashi, why'd you do that?" Mitsukuni asked quietly, glancing at Kyouya, whom sat to the left of Haruhi.

"Crumbs," Takashi explained, lifting his alcoholic drink up, looking slightly confused towards his cousin. The twins leaned on their palms in identical motions.

"I think it would be best if we gave you our graduation gifts before dinner," Kyouya pulled something from his jacket and handed it to Haruhi with a warm smile. She accepted it, along with a kiss on the corner of her mouth before she opened the small package. A grin stretched over her lips at seeing the strawberry tea package, it was one of her favourite teas. She didn't buy it very often because her father preferred green or black tea.

"Thank you," she murmured, kissing his cheek and placed it beside her. Tamaki handed her a package as well, with a smile. It wasn't a typical Tamaki gift, they had expected it to be over the top and ostentatious. It was a wooden box with a delicately painted dragon on the lid. Inside was a bag of white sand, a few rocks, a small wooden rake and a candle. A boxed Zen garden. Haruhi smiled at him and thanked him placing it beside the tea. The twins handed her a rather large box, one that they placed on the table and forced everyone to remove their drinks for a moment.

She shook her head and lifted lid. Instead was cream kimono with white, pink and red sakura blossoms. The edges of the kimono faded into a deep purple, as if they were dipped in the ink. She knew they would be using every chance they could to shove her into it, not that she minded. She loved the silky feeling of Kimonos.

Haruhi thanked them, and Takashi helped her tuck the box behind them before Mitsukuni shoved a small package into her hands. It was a small pink cloth that was silky and soft to the touch, she reached in and pulled out a charm attached to a silver necklace. "A protection charm, so Haru-chan will always be safe!" he piped up as Kyouya helped her put it on.

"Hani! You aren't supposed to give a taken woman jewellery!" Tamaki retorted, looking exasperated. She shook her head with a sigh and thanked Mitsukuni genuinely. Takashi pressed an envelope into her hands and she opened it up. Without showing the others, she smiled and closed it. Thanking him as well with a kiss on the cheek. The others eyes snapped towards Kyouya but before they could say anything the food came.

Kyouya launched into a debate with Tamaki about business, the twins started to bicker about where she would wear her kimono first and Haruhi started talking to Mitsukuni about his business ventures. The conversation went on, occasionally changing conversation partners until we were finished. Soon we were relaxing with tea and our chatting had returned to a group conversation.

"Haruhi, are you moving out of your apartment soon?" Hikaru asked up, she was surprised he remembered her mentioning that. She nodded in reply, with a smile.

"We're going looking for an apartment soon," Haruhi replied, lifting the teacup up. Leaving it open for them to infer who she was talking about. Tamaki looked excited, slapping his palms against the table with a grin.

"We can all help you look for one!" he suggested, nearly bouncing in his spot. She slid a look towards the two boys beside her, they both shrugged. She released a sigh and shook her head.

"I'd rather not, knowing you guys you'd want to see things that are way out of my price range," she watched as they all shook their heads.

"No! With you graduating you'll be able to get into a firm and make a lot of money!" Tamaki returned brushing his bangs from his face with a flourish, he looked as if he was about to go on a rant about how Haruhi would become wealthy and be able to compare bank accounts with the best of them but she let out a sigh.

"I have to apply for firms before I can get the job," she pointed out and looked at them, the twins were already discussing about what kind of apartment to get her. Mitsukuni tossing in his two bits as Tamaki continued on his spiel as if she had never spoken. It had been a while since they had gotten together as a group like this and there had been some major chances in their lives.

Tamaki had taken control of Ouran High School, working as the headmaster. Hikaru was working as a fashion designer and was one of the top designers in his mothers company, as well as training to take over in a couple years. Kaoru, as the younger twin, was not the heir and instead of following the path that his brother went on, he had tried out for a small television role. That escalated into a bigger part and he had been in at least two big titles. Mitsukuni had started a toy company, and was balancing that with his family business, which he was debating giving to his younger brother. He and Reiko had gotten married just a few years into university. Takashi had become head of the family business, as well as got his Juris Doctor for law. He was currently setting up a law firm under the Morinozuka name. Kyouya was still in school to become a doctor, and at the same time he was trying to wiggle his way into become the heir of his father's company.

"So! It's decided, we'll meet up on Sunday at nine to go apartment shopping!" Tamaki spoke up loudly.

"We were already going tomorrow," Kyouya sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. The group whispered before Tamaki stood up.

"We'll meet up tomorrow at nine then!" Tamaki spoke loudly before the twins yanked him back to the ground, she shook her head and looked at her watch.

"Ah, I should be getting home," she spoke up suddenly, "I need to finish cleaning the apartment."

Kyouya paid half the cheque and ordered Tamaki to pay the rest, since it was his idea to go to this expensive restaurant. A soft smile spread over her lips as the group stood up. Haruhi lifted up the smaller presents and Takashi lifted the box with the kimono up and carried it for her. She thanked him with a smile as they exited the restaurant. The two of them placed the boxes into the back of Kyouya's car before saying goodbye to the twins, who climbed into their awaiting car and drove off quickly afterwards. Tamaki gave Haruhi a huge hug that lasted too long in everyone's opinion, but he flitted off to his car and was driven off. Mitsukuni gave Haruhi a large hug, as well as his cousin, before kissing her cheek and promising to bring some cake. She waved as he got into his car. Once he was gone, Haruhi gave Takashi a hug.

"We should tell them soon," she murmured as Kyouya leaned on the side of the car and nodded. When Haruhi pulled away, Takashi's fingers caressed her cheek before he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, and then pulled away. "Tomorrow?"

"If you're comfortable with that," Kyouya spoke up, standing up and patting Takashi on the back. Looking around before giving the elder man a kiss as well. Haruhi smiled before placing her hand into Kyouya's.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Taka," Haruhi murmured as the man climbed into his car. He gave them a lopsided smile before pulling out and away. Kyouya gave Haruhi's fingers a squeeze before pulling her over to the awaiting car. Tachibana gave the two of them a nod as he opened the door. Kyouya's bodyguards knew about his polygamous relationship and wasn't about to tell his father. Their duty was to the third son rather than his father. Haruhi respected them for that.

-X

Haruhi scribbled 'Bathroom' on a box before she began to shove items into it. She had woken up early to continue cleaning and packing up her things. For such a small apartment, and two people, they had accumulated a lot of junk. It was an irritating fact as she threw out a bunch of Ranka's dried up or depleted makeup. Placing her own scarce makeup into a small zip lock and tossing it unceremoniously into the box.

Shampoos. She tossed her own shampoos into zip lock bags to avoid from them spilling before tossing out one or two that were empty. Toothbrushes. She decided she would buy a new one when she moved into the apartment. Brushes. She grabbed her only comb and tossed it into the box. Nail polishes. Her fathers. Blow drier. She would buy one and leave that one for her father. Tampons. Obviously Haruhi's.

"Stop looking at them like that, she's a girl obviously she has them," a familiar voice scolded. She jumped turning around to see Takashi and Kyouya standing outside the bathroom door. Her hand went to clutch the front of her shirt and took a few calming breaths, shaking her head. She gathered the spilt tampons before shoving them into the box.

"What are you guys doing here this early?" Haruhi questioned as she put some face cleansers and other bathroom items into the box.

"To help," Takashi spoke, seeming to unfreeze once the tampons were hidden under some bottles. Haruhi's eyebrows rose, and she looked at him through the mirror. She knew what he was talking about, but the three of them spoke about Takashi's lack of speech and wanted him to communicate with them more often. Mostly because keeping one other person in a relationship was fairly easy, but trying to keeping two people happy in a relationship was twice as hard. Miscommunication could happen extremely easily if they didn't talk.

"With?"

"Packing."

"Okay," Haruhi dusted her hands off on her sweats and turned towards them. "Takashi, I need you to pack my blankets, the ones on the middle shelf in the bedroom, and my pillows in a box. Label it bedroom-"

"We'll purchase new blankets. We can donate yours or throw them out," Kyouya waved his hand, "We will be sharing a bed. I don't think that your blankets could fit our bed."

"We can use my blankets in case we have guests who need to stay the night," Haruhi retorted, not wanting to throw out her blankets. It seemed like a waste of money to her, they were still whole and not faded. Kyouya knew that Takashi would listen to Haruhi and sighed. "Alright, Takashi you can do that, please. Kyouya, can you please go through my books and separate them into keep and throw out piles?"

Kyouya nodded, and when she turned to see if Takashi was okay with it, she noticed him already starting on his task. She smiled warmly before turning back to the task at hand. An hour went by quickly, and the rest of her and her father's apartment was clean. The three of them sat at the table, looking at the apartment buildings they would be visiting that day. Haruhi and Takashi made comments on what they wanted the apartment to be like.

Haruhi wanted a nice kitchen, easy access, close to a train station and at least two bedrooms. Takashi wanted a nice calming view, close to a park, and pet friendly. Of course, that started Kyouya and him on a debate about pets. Haruhi finally threw her two cents in, saying that as long as Takashi kept them quiet during the night and took care of them, they couldn't really say no. It would be as much his apartment as it would be theirs, and Takashi was naturally good at taming animals.

Soon their conversation became relaxed, Takashi was talking about Kendo practice, at the insistence of Haruhi. She noted the tea was depleting and excused herself to make some more. She put the kettle on and leaned against the counter, staring out the window as she heard Takashi's deep voice and Kyouya's velvety smooth voice quietly mingling as they talked to each other. She lifted the kettle up and poured the hot water into the teapot. Silence fell from behind her and then her apartment door burst open. She let out a yelp and then the boiling water splashed onto her hand.

"Haru-chan!"

Arms swept her up before she felt the pain. There were shouts of distress from the small older man as Haruhi started to feel the pain. She bit her lip but her hands were thrust under cool rushing water, and another hand was gently smoothing over her skin to rinse the hotter water off. She heard the smooth voice of her boyfriend growling at the group of men now standing in the kitchen-living room section.

She saw the worry in Takashi's steel eyes as he loosely wrapped her hand in a gauze. The others were occupied by Kyouya scolding them that they didn't notice his fingers brushing her cheek, and then replaced his fingers by his lips as he stood up. She gave him a light kiss, telling him that she was fine.

Then she turned on the others after he stepped out. Kyouya lifted her hand and inspected the burn.

"You guys should know better than to barge into my house! How old are you? Knock and wait to be invited in," she scolded, glaring at them. Mitsukuni stepped forwards, giving her his cutesy routine and hugged her. Genuinely upset.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan."

She sighed, rolling her eyes and patted his head lightly. "I should be extra harsh on you guys so I can just go and look for apartments in peace..." she grumbled shaking her head and sighed. "We're only going to a few. The three of us already narrowed it down."

"Speaking of," Kyouya slithered his arm around Haruhi's waist, "We need to go now."

She raised her wrist and nodded. "I'll just grab my bag," she replied with a smile before heading from the room into the bedroom. Kyouya waved everyone out.

-X

Her jaw was set as she stood in the centre of an apartment, Kyouya's hand in hers and Takashi stand, his fingers brushing her arm. The twins were complaining loudly, Tamaki was shouting at them, and Mitsukuni was running throughout the rooms shouting about how small it all was. That was the fifth apartment they shot down. She lifted her hands and messaged her temples. She felt bad for the realtor who had to put up with them.

"Don't worry, I'll force them to wait and let you two get a first impression of the next ones," Kyouya rubbed her back at her visible distress.

"Maybe we can leave them here if we sneak out," she grumbled, glaring at her best friends who were currently bickering loudly. Takashi nodded, and hooked a finger in her bag and tugged it slightly. Indicating he wanted to leave now. They turned and headed to the door, but no sooner did they get there did the boys notice and hurried after them. Haruhi deflated a bit as they piled in the car and drove to the next destination.

True to his word, Kyouya talked to the others saying that they were going to check out the place first. When Takashi started to get out of the car, the others began complaining loudly. Haruhi turned around, glaring at them. "Takashi needs to come because he is more competent at finding things wrong with the apartment because architect and construction is an interest of his," she said evenly, but her body language was screaming that she was not pleased with them.

She turned around and followed the realtor with a smile, ignoring the shocked silence behind them. Takashi turned towards them and shrugged his shoulders before closing the door and patting Kyouya's shoulder. The two of them hurried after their girlfriend. In the car, the calm broke suddenly.

"Since when does Haruhi call Mori, Takashi!" Tamaki shouted, trying to grab the door handle to get out. Mitsukuni restrained him, glaring at him.

"Haru-chan, Kyo-chan and Takashi are really good friends! They hang out all the time, I am not surprised that she is calling him Takashi! Are you saying that Haruhi is cheating on Kyouya with Takashi?" his voice darkened at the last sentence, all the cutesy attitude stripped from him as he glared at the man. He swallowed thickly, releasing the grip on the door and cowering away.

"N-No! I would never!" Tamaki said, placing a hand on his chest.

Inside the apartment, Haruhi was smiling, her irritated mood vanishing. The apartment was on the larger side. It did in fact have to actual bedrooms, since it was more westernized, but there was a tatami room, as Takashi had wanted. The kitchen and living room/tea room had a great view out over the city, a park could be seen close by. Kyouya, they could tell, would've much rather had a bigger place to live. More like a house actually instead of an apartment. However, Haruhi wanted to contribute money to where they lived, and at the moment, all she could afford was an apartment, split three ways of course.

Kyouya could tell the two of them really liked the apartment, as Takashi was moving around the apartment more than the other ones. Checking sizes mentally. Haruhi was inspected the space, and sizing things up as well. He turned to the realtor and they stepped outside to discuss it after getting the two approvals.

Haruhi turned to Takashi and grinned. "It's perfect isn't it?" he nodded and gave her a smile in return. "We'll have to go shopping for some furniture," she hummed idly looking around. Already thinking about what they should get. He stepped forwards and bent down, pressing his lips against hers.

"Takashi!" a voice hissed in a whispered, the two jumped slightly. More surprised by the voice than anything else. They saw Mitsukuni glaring at them, he walked over, arms crossed. "Do not kiss someone who is dating someone else! Where is your respect?"

"She's not dating someone else...she's dating me," Takashi spoke, not looking guilty. Mitsukuni's eyes narrowed, turning to look at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, why are you dating two men? Does Kyouya know?"

"Yes, I do," Kyouya replied, walking into the room, smiling at them. "I'll get the contract from the landlord, and then you two can go over it. Takashi, have you checked for anything that can be written off and fixed up by the landlord?"

"Wait! I am confused here! How can Haru-chan be dating Kyo-chan and Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked, pointing at Haruhi defiantly. Not willing to drop the subject quite yet. Haruhi sighed.

"Kyouya and Takashi are dating as well," she spoke, rubbing her neck and smiling. "We're in a polygamous relationship."

* * *

A/N: Woo! KyoHaruTaka! My OT3.

Just to clear something up: In my head canon for these three, Haruhi and Takashi are the two more touchy-feely people, so they will be more open to kissing each other, and kissing Kyouya than he would be to them. He's more content to knowing that they are dating him and loving him, and recuperating those affections. Kyouya can be just as affectionate as both of them, but never in public. He won't even act as if he's dating Takashi in public. Takashi pretends he's not dating Haruhi or Kyouya in public. Haruhi pretends she's not dating Takashi in public, even though she doesn't see a real reason why she can't. She doesn't care about gossip like that.

I don't know how long this will go on for. It could last five chapters, or it could last like forty. *shrugs* I've been wanting a good KyoHaruTaka story that has regular postings and/or is completed. I just can't. No one appreciates my ot3, and if it is, it's just KyoHaru and HaruTaka stories. Oh well~!


	2. Pain

Previously -X

_"Haruhi, why are you dating two men? Does Kyouya know?"_

_"Yes, I do," Kyouya replied, walking into the room, smiling at them. "I'll get the contract from the landlord, and then you two can go over it. Takashi, have you checked for anything that can be written off and fixed up by the landlord?"_

_"Wait! I am confused here! How can Haru-chan be dating Kyo-chan and Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked, pointing at Haruhi defiantly. Not willing to drop the subject quite yet. Haruhi sighed._

_"Kyouya and Takashi are dating as well," she spoke, rubbing her neck and smiling. "We're in a polygamous relationship."  
_

Now -X

"What?" Mitsukuni looked between them curiously. She glanced up at his cousin before over at Kyouya, wondering if either of them would field the question. She let out a sigh.

"Polygamy means that one person has more than two partners. In our case, it's not just one of us with two partners, but all of us. Since we are each dating each other," she pointed in between her and the two men. She rubbed her neck, hoping she answered the question. God, she was not looking forwards to explaining it to the others. Mitsukuni was not exactly mature at every point, but she had _hoped_ he would at least understand. He blinked a few times.

"Don't you guys get jealous?" he asked, honestly looking curious. Takashi shrugged one shoulder slightly, both Haruhi and Kyouya saw it and stored it away to ask him later.

"Why we don't talk about this later, "Kyouya spoke up, adjusting his glasses,"We may have told the realtor and through her, the landlord, that we wish for this apartment, but we still need to finalize it. It's not ours, yet. Do you want to show them, or make them wait until we have moved in?"

"Moved in," Takashi spoke up, letting his cousin climb onto his back as they headed towards the elevator with the realtor. She smiled at Mitsukuni, under the impression he was just a little kid who came to help. In the foyer, the three of them bowed to the realtor and spilt from her afterwards. Mitsukuni jumped down from Takashi's shoulders.

"When are you going to tell them?" he asked walking the rest of the way to the car. Haruhi shrugged. They had wanted to tell them about this time, but now they weren't sure. They were still irritated from the others actions during the apartment search.

"I need to go to an appointment," Haruhi spoke up before they got into the car. "I'll catch up with you guys later?"

"Bye Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni said waving as Haruhi turned with a smile, after kissing Kyouya's cheek. He frowned, "She forgot to give Takashi a kiss."

"Most people don't like it when people have more than one partner," Kyouya hummed, pushing his glasses up, frowning as well. "As she was originally dating me before Takashi started, we kept up the illusion that she's only dating me and I her. It's not fair to Takashi, but we're thinking about all of us. Gossip like that can hurt all of us in personal and business ventures."

The smaller man looked irritated with that fact, but climbed into the car with the others. The twins and Tamaki began ranting about how they didn't get to see the apartment and how they had let Haruhi leave. The three others listened to them rant until Kyouya told them to shut up, as nicely as an irritated man could. The twins were let out first and then Tamaki, who wanted to stay with Kyouya. He didn't allow that, claiming he had business and couldn't allow Tamaki to tag along. The man slunk off into his estate before the car headed to drop off Mitsukuni.

In the confines of the limo, Kyouya and Takashi's hands rested beside each other. Kyouya hooked his pinky around Takashi's, and the two of them moved to intertwine their fingers. Neither actually looking at their love. Mitsukuni smiled at the sight. So it was true. he wondered how many times they had wanted to hold each other hand, or kiss in public but knew that in their positions they couldn't. In the public eye as two of the top richest men in Japan, that scandal could possibly break them. Especially when Haruhi was the known girlfriend of Kyouya. There was gossip that the man was planning on proposing to Haruhi, and if Takashi was caught kissing Kyouya, or Haruhi, it could be disastrous. It could break the relationship between the Ootori's and Morinozuka's. It could be detrimental to Haruhi's future in the law industry, and she would never forgive them if that happened.

It was almost bitter sweet. The fact that regardless of the risks, they were all still together. Mitsukuni smiled gently, he was happy for his cousin. Truthfully. Although, he was confused about one thing.

"I thought you were straight," Mitsukuni blurted out, looking at his cousin. Frowning. The dark haired men looked at him curiously.

"I thought so too," Takashi hummed thoughtfully, turning to look back out the window. A secretive smile on his face. Mitsukuni went red. He was _not_ going to ask that question. However, knowing the twins and Tamaki, it would be a question brought up soon enough. Kyouya was just as red as Mitsukuni and pulled his hand away from Takashi to adjust his glasses. Mitsukuni grinned when Takashi kissed his boyfriends cheek with a smirk. The car pulled to a stop and Mitsukuni waved at them.

"I'll see you later~!" he called before sliding out. Leaving the two men alone in the car.

-X

Haruhi hadn't seen her friends for a couple days after. She had looked over the contract with Takashi briefly at a cafe, then got a call for an interview, went to the interview, got the job, then got the call that they were ready to move into the apartment. Kyouya had paid the deposit and first month's rent as a gift for getting the job. The apartment didn't come with any furniture besides essential kitchen appliance, such as a stove and a fridge. So, they had gone shopping for furniture and had it delivered to the apartment. They carried their things up into the apartment and soon it was full of boxes. The balcony doors thrown open as they unpacked happily. Kyouya had ordered a bed and was studying at the kitchen island as Haruhi and Takashi stood hip-to-hip unpacking the glassware quietly.

A smile crossed her face, she loved how the apartment felt. Even if it was claustrophobic with all the boxes clogging the rooms. Once they had finished packing, everything would be in place and she couldn't wait to call it 'home'. Even if she knew, it was temporary. Kyouya liked the apartment enough, but he preferred being in a large space. Takashi was used to a traditional home, and so she knew while he didn't care so much, as to where they lived, as long as it was together, he would be more happy in a traditional home.

She closed the cupboard once it was finished and grinned. Kitchen was finished. They had to go grocery shopping later, or she'd get Kyouya to do it as they unpacked the other things. Takashi wiped his dusty hands off on his pants, not caring if it left dusty streaks on the dark fabric and headed into the living room. Looking at the box from Haruhi's house, he tested the weight before passing it to her. Bathroom things. She thanked him before heading into the bedroom's bathroom and began unpacking the items.

There was loud, obnoxious knocking on the door. Kyouya heard Haruhi grumble something from the bedroom, and turned his attention towards the door. Takashi was wedged behind some boxes as he opened one with a pocketknife. He was going to start building the bookshelf. Kyouya sighed, he obviously couldn't get to the door at an appropriate time, and Haruhi wouldn't get the door to someone rude enough to bang on the door.

He shoved away from the counter and headed over to the door. Pulling it open and staring out at the men outside. Four of them. His glasses glinted as he smirked. "Excellent, you guys can help Haruhi and Takashi unpack."

"What? We thought you guys would be done by now!" Hikaru whined, staring past and seeing the mountains of boxes that still needed to be unpacked. "Why is Mori here?"

"He's helpful," Haruhi spoke, flattening a box and leaving the bedroom. "Kyouya's not," she insulted him offhandedly, "You could be getting groceries or ordering them," she scolded as she added the flattened box to the pile and heading over towards Takashi. "Do you need help with that?'

They stopped paying attention to the two. "We can help!" the twins chorused, "We'll be moral support."

"Got enough of that," Takashi spoke up as he carried two boxes into the bedroom for Haruhi, who was carrying a smaller one with a slightly irritated look on her face. Kyouya turned to look at him as he left the room.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Takashi didn't elaborate, just picked his way back over to where a half built bookshelf was sitting. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you will be in charge of putting away our clothes into the bedroom. Tamaki, you will be in charge of sorting boxes, and Hunny, can you compile a list of groceries? Actual food mind you, not a lot of the people in this apartment like to eat sweets twenty four seven."

They all saluted and dove past him and into the boxes, going to their appointed task. Kyouya followed Mitsukuni to the kitchen before resuming his eyrie and zoning out and into his studies instead. There was the added noise of the twins and Haruhi bickering, and then Tamaki shouting for them to stop molesting his daughter, followed by Takashi dragging Tamaki out of the bedroom and forcing his attention back to his task. Haruhi left the bedroom, her hair in pins and outfit different. She didn't look too happy but started helping Takashi put books onto the built bookshelf, organizing it by author. Silence returned at the new arrangement. The twins were unable to harass Haruhi, who didn't attract Tamaki's attention.

When Kyouya looked up again, many of the boxes were now organized and dwindling significantly. He could tell where the living area was and where the dining area was. Boxes were on the couches that were delivered, on the table that Takashi put together, groceries in the fridge thanks to Mitsukuni and Haruhi. The twins left the bedroom with a ton of flattened boxes, looking drained. Haruhi wanted to comment on how long it took them, but didn't want to get the brotherly love angle they always pulled, and then dragged her into.

At the end of the day, after the sun went down. The boxes were being carted downstairs for recycling, a few kept tucked away in case they needed them for whatever reason. Haruhi was sitting on the couch in the living room, marveling in the fact that she actually had a couch in her apartment, and reading a book. Takashi was nursing a black eye, courtesy of the twins and Tamaki fighting and then Tamaki waving his fist around and slamming it back into Takashi's eye. Of course, both Haruhi and Kyouya had kicked them out at that point. Allowing Mitsukuni to stay, which he did, but only for a while. He didn't like leaving Reiko at home after the sun went down, he felt like a bad husband if he did. Unless there was a reason, or he got her permission. He still felt bad, but he didn't get anxious and started feeling like Takashi did when he was younger and didn't have the younger boy in his sight at nearly all times.

Kyouya handed a bag of peas wrapped in a kitchen towel to Takashi and he placed it against his eye. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, looking up from the paper in her lap. She made a tsking noise, "They always get so hyped up."

"It's them, we can't expect them to change," Kyouya replied, checking the bruise progression before kissing his boyfriends' temple and stretching. "Shall we order something for dinner?"

Takashi nodded, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Relishing in the cold against his aching eye. He was still irritated that he hadn't noticed Tamaki's hand flying to his face until it hit him in the face. Haruhi moved on the couch and sat beside him, resting her back against his arm and turning back to her book. Giving him her silent comforter. He shifted slightly and rested his cheek on the top her head. Kyouya smiled at the two of them before pulling out his cell phone and doing as he suggested.

Within twenty minutes, they were sitting and eating their respective choices. Laughing and talking quietly. This was why they loved spending time alone. It was serene in their chaotic lives. Haruhi stretched before excusing herself and heading into the bedroom. Takashi stretched out on the couch and lifted the book Haruhi had been reading and looked at the back. Kyouya moved the book from his grip and placed his hands on either side of Takashi's chest. Their lips met as the door was knocked on, Takashi buried a hand into Kyouya's hair not allowing him to get the door.

Haruhi emerged, shaking her head at the two of them, but didn't stop them. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Hikaru smiled at her, "I think I dropped my cell phone here," he said rubbing his neck.

"You have enough money to get a new one," she commented frowning, "I wouldn't have thought that you would have come back."

"Can I look for it?" he questioned, and Haruhi tilted her head remembering her boyfriends making out in the living room. Her mouth twisted into a frown.

"I'll look for it, it's probably in the bedroom anyways," Haruhi suggested. Hikaru nodded, not wanting to walk into the bedroom and see Kyouya getting ready for bed. Haruhi disappeared into the bedroom and he heard something fall in the living room. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked down the hall. His eyes widened at the scene. Takashi and Kyouya's lips were moving together and Kyouya's hand was somewhere that Hikaru did not think that Kyouya would've liked it to be. Haruhi stepped out of the bedroom and looked towards the door. "Hikaru?"

"You bastard!"

Haruhi turned around to see Hikaru ripping Kyouya from Takashi. His fist slamming into Kyouya's face repeatedly until Takashi grabbed onto Hikaru and pulled him away from Kyouya. The twin turned on Takashi and slammed his knee into Takashi's crotch. Haruhi brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Hikaru! What are you doing! Stop it!" she shouted, hurrying forwards and grabbing Hikaru's forearm, stilling his arm from punching Takashi across the face. "Stop hurting them!"

Hikaru turned towards Haruhi allowing Takashi hurry to the closet to grab a towel. Kyouya held it to his bleeding lip, which he had bit. "They were just making out, Haruhi! Your boyfriend making out with Mori! Fuck, Kaoru and I thought that Mori was only hanging out with you guys because he wanted to fuck you, but obviously it's not that-"

"I know they were making out," Haruhi interrupted, grabbing Hikaru's other arm. Staring at him, "and I know if you didn't interrupt they probably would've done more than make out!"

"Why aren't you angry? Why aren't you shouting at them for doing this to you!" Hikaru shouted, angry at her and the two men. How could Haruhi just take this? Allow her boyfriend to cheat on her. His anger suddenly changed direction. "Are you only dating Kyouya so he can keep up appearances but secretly he's dating Mori? Is he using you?"

"She knows because I'm dating Kyouya as well," Takashi finally spoke up, irritated and tired from the day's events. He towered behind Haruhi, more or less glaring at Hikaru. He placed his hands on Haruhi's shoulder, "and I'm dating Haruhi."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Hikaru raged as Haruhi released him. She knew that with Takashi behind her, Hikaru wouldn't try anything to hurt him. Kyouya was nursing his bleeding nose in the bathroom still.

"The three of us are dating," Haruhi retorted, crossing her arms, "Which means I love Kyouya and Takashi, and they both love me and love each other." Hikaru seethed, staring at them. Haruhi shoved his cell phone towards him.

"How can you love two people?" Hikaru growled, shaking his head. His head not wrapping around it.

"How do you love one person?" Haruhi asked staring at him, "It's the same feeling but to two different people at the same time."

Hikaru turned and stormed from the room. Haruhi pulled away from Takashi, holding up a finger and then pointing towards the bathroom. He nodded and she turned and hurried after her friend. She slipped into the elevator just before the doors closed. He glared at her. "Stop covering for them."

"I'm not!" Haruhi sighed exasperatedly. "Hikaru, I'm not asking for your blessing for this relationship."

"Were you even going to tell us?" he demanded, turning towards her, fists clenching. "If you say that you are all in love, why does it seem that you and Kyouya are head over heels and Mori is single?"

"Do you not realize what would happen to the three of us if people were to figure out we are all dating?" she hissed, "Kyouya would be disowned, Takashi's family would be shamed that he is not only in a gay relationship but is also in a romantic relationship with two people at the same time. I could possibly lose my job and any future in law."

"Do you not realize what love means? It means taking those fucking risks!" Hikaru shouted finally, pulling at his hair slightly. "You are still dense as fuck then! If you three are truly dating, do you not realize how Mori feels to be the fucking third wheel?"

The doors opened and Haruhi stood there, her mouth open slightly Hikaru stormed off the elevator and Haruhi glared at him. "Like your brother," she called as the doors started to close. Hikaru turned around and lunged back into the elevator before the doors closed. He stared at her, his face dark.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kyouya told me about how you and Kaoru both had feelings for me in high school," Haruhi replied, her lips pressing together tightly, "He told me how Kaoru had stepped back so you could try to date me. So while you were pursuing me, Kaoru was watching and being the third wheel because you didn't recognize his feelings, and neither did I."

"Are you saying that you would date Kaoru if he asked you?" Hikaru asked, completely avoiding the actual accusation. "Would you just date any man that offered you his dick?"

Haruhi stared at him, her mouth falling slack as the elevator started to rise, someone had called the elevator. She swallowed thickly, he had just called her a whore. Finally, she found her voice, "I thought we were friends."

The sound of her voice so broken and sad, the look on her face just broke his heart. He stepped back, leaning against the hand railing around the elevator. "Haruhi, I didn't mean that..." he trailed off, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry, you know how I get-"

"That was too far," Haruhi whispered, turning towards the elevator doors. Watching the number climb up. Hikaru stepped forwards and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry," he murmured, still looking at the ground. Haruhi didn't reply. "You do love them?" The doors opened, and Takashi looked at them, surprise in his eyes. They didn't get off the elevator?

"I don't know, apparently I'm just a whore," she spat out, glaring at Hikaru. "How would I know what love is?"

She brushed past Takashi, forcing back the tears. Hikaru pushed past Takashi. "Haruhi, I am sorry!" he called quietly, realizing the time. "Look- Haruhi, please stop, Haruhi!" he grabbed her arm and stopped her. He turned her around and saw the redness of her eyes and the tears threatening to spill. He didn't notice Takashi walking up behind them, or the surprise in his eyes that melted into anger. "Sometimes friends make mistakes-"

"Please just go home."

"Not until you forgive me."

"Forcing me to forgive you won't mean anything."

"Go home, Hikaru," it was Takashi who spoke, placing a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "You're not helping your situation."

Hikaru's lips pressed together tightly and he felt as if he wanted to punch the man behind him. Instead, he looked apologetically at Haruhi before turning and heading down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Haruhi stared at him before shaking her head and storming into the apartment. She shut the door, forgetting that Takashi was still out there and entering the bedroom. She pulled the blankets up from the bed and burying herself beneath them.

Kyouya left the bathroom and watched Takashi run a hand through his hair, looking into the bedroom at the lump under the blankets. He placed a hand on Takashi's arm before heading in and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

There was a muffled sob from under the blankets. Takashi entered the bedroom, his previous fear of entering the bedroom broken. He strode to the bed and climbed over to where she was laying. He wrapped his arms around her, the blanket making it odd. Kyouya placed a hand on her back, rubbing it lightly. He took off his glasses, laying down beside the two of them and resting his chin against the lump he assumed was her head. The two men exchanged a sad look as they felt Haruhi's body shake as she tried to contain the tears. She didn't want to be crying and she didn't want them to see. So they didn't allow themselves to see, they didn't peel her protective blankets off and wipe her tears for her. They offered their silent comfort in the minimalist way she wanted it.

Eventually the sobs stilled and there was wriggling as Haruhi tried to move, but couldn't. When the wriggling got more intense, Kyouya and Takashi shifted away, allowing her to slip her head out, and followed by her arms, shoulders and torso. Kyouya kissed her cheek, leaning his forehead against the side of her head. Takashi weaved her fingers with his and kissed her knuckles. "What happened?" Kyouya repeated, resting his hand on her leg.

She rehashed the details with bitterness, "He said 'Would you just date any man that offered you his dick!'" Haruhi said her previous sadness gone and anger replaced by it. She felt Takashi hand tighten around hers. Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"Did you inform him that we've not actually had sex? Or, as he put it 'offered you' our 'dicks'?" Kyouya questioned, brushing some of her dark locks from her face. "Our relationship is just as naturally occurring as any other. We have fights, we get sad, and we have times of immense happiness and joy. We always make up after fights, we go on dates. We develop together sexually at our own pace like we would in a 'normal' relationship," he used air quotes around normal. He pushed up his glasses, "The only difference is that there is one more person to get love and give love."

Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "We need to sit down and talk to them...but now I'm afraid that Tamaki and Kaoru won't act as calm as Hani did..."

"We'll be there for each other," Takashi hummed stroking her cheek gently, "They are our friends and they deserve to know about us."

Haruhi smiled faintly at that and nodded.


	3. Past

_Previously -X_

_"Did you inform him that we've not actually had sex? Or, as he put it 'offered you' our 'dicks'?" Kyouya questioned, brushing some of her dark locks from her face. "Our relationship is just as naturally occurring as any other. We have fights, we get sad, and we have times of immense happiness and joy. We always make up after fights, we go on dates. We develop together sexually at our own pace like we would in a 'normal' relationship," he used air quotes around normal. He pushed up his glasses, "The only difference is that there is one more person to get love and give love."_

_Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "We need to sit down and talk to them...but now I'm afraid that Tamaki and Kaoru won't act as calm as Hani did..."_

_"We'll be there for each other," Takashi hummed stroking her cheek gently, "They are our friends and they deserve to know about us."_

_Haruhi smiled faintly at that and nodded._

_Now -X_

Haruhi looked up from her paper, irritation was starting to take over her aura. Takashi was sitting in the kitchen, doing god knows what on his laptop and kept staring at her for the longest periods. It had been going on for the last couple hours, at first she ignored it, but after a while she would look up at him expectantly and he would just casually turn back to his laptop. Clicking and typing at a casual pace. Haruhi didn't use a laptop unless she needed it for a case, and Kyouya typed like a madman when he was on his. It was odd to see someone so casual on the computer to her. Speaking of Kyouya, she looked around. He had been there an hour ago.

"He went to take a test," the other man rumbled from his spot, shifting, hiding his smirk under his hand. Haruhi glared at him before turning back to her work, the door bell rang and the both ignored it. Doing their own thing and waiting for the other to answer it. When neither moved the door was knocked on, and then the bell rang again, and then a knock. Haruhi slapped her pen down and stared at the hallway. Less than two seconds later there was screaming from outside the door.

Haruhi pushed to her feet headed over to the door and ripped it open. "I am trying to do my work!" she hissed but the man ignored her and tackled her into a hug. Rubbing his cheek on hers.

"Oh, my precious daughter is alright. She wasn't molested and kidnapped by the yukaza!" Tamaki shouted, still nuzzling her as she tried to push him off of her. Kaoru and Mitsukuni peered in, smiling at her. She could see Hikaru just outside of the group, not looking happy with being there. She wasn't a hundred percent happy that he was there either.

"Get off," she turned her attention back to the fussing blonde.

"Yeah, Tono, stop molesting her!" Kaoru taunted, leaning forwards and grinning. The twins and Tamaki started to bicker about who as the bigger paedophile, gaining volume until Haruhi was pulled out of Tamaki's grasp and tossed over a shoulder. The room went silent until Mitsukuni grinned.

"Hi Takashi!" he cheered, waving at his cousin. Takashi returned the grin with a smile. "Ne, is there any cake?"

"In the fridge," Haruhi called from the other side of Takashi. "Can you put me down now?" she sighed, blowing her bangs from her face.

"Mori? What are you doing here? We texted you but we didn't think you would be coming," Kaoru spoke up curiously as Haruhi was lowered again, further away from Tamaki. Haruhi followed after Mitsukuni to help him get some cake.

"Yeah, what have you been doing?" Haruhi asked, glancing at him from beside his cousin. Takashi didn't reply at first and so she headed towards his laptop. He beat her there in a few strides and closed it, picking it up and stashing it away in their room. Tamaki and Kaoru looked on it confusion, Hikaru glowered at that fact. "What are you hiding?" Haruhi demanded, placing a hand on her hip.

"Nothing," Takashi hummed picking up a book from the coffee table and sitting down, turning away from them and lounging across the couch. Signalling that he wasn't going to continue the conversation. Haruhi pressed her lips together before turning her attention back to Mitsukuni as he handed the twins and Tamaki a piece of cake each, taking the rest for him. Haruhi offered a small slice to her boyfriend before sitting down and eating quietly as the others talked.

"Not that I don't love having you guys over," Haruhi said, her voice laced with sarcasm, "I need to do be doing some research, so why are you guys here?"

"I don't know why Tono and Hani are here, but Hikaru was acting strangely last night so I headed over to ask you about it. Except he followed me, and Tono came over so he followed us. We met up with Hani downstairs," Kaoru explained, looking at her and shrugging slightly. Hikaru looked at the plate in his hands. He had hoped that his brother _wouldn't_ bring it up in front of the others. Haruhi lowered her fork, thinking back to the previous night. She glanced at Takashi, who although he hadn't moved from before Kaoru poke, his eyes were peering over the edge of his book. Waiting to see what she would say, if she would say anything. After a moment of silence he lowered his book and placed it on the coffee table.

"The reason I am here is because I live with Haruhi and Kyouya," Takashi spoke up, answering an earlier question. Tamaki and Kaoru turned their attention to the giant and frowned.

"There is only one room," Tamaki said, frowning. "Where do you sleep."

"In the bed," Takashi explained a little slowly. Kaoru turned towards his twin, wondering if he was as confused. Instead, he saw a bit of anger in the boys face, as well as sadness. Tamaki was quiet before he stood up, pointing at Takashi.

"You!" he shouted, before patting Takashi's head, "Are protecting my daughter from being molested~!" Haruhi coughed on her cake, Takashi reached over and patted her back. She smiled warmly at Takashi in thanks before placing the plate down. Tamaki instantly went into a rant about Takashi protecting Haruhi's virtue and innocence. Hikaru muttered something, quiet enough that only those sitting close enough to him could hear it. Kaoru looked at his brother in shock and Haruhi glared at him. Then lifted her plate and smashed the cake into his face. It was silent.

"Haru-chan! The cake!" Mitsukuni jumped up, looking at her in horror. She apologized to the blonde.

"Are you going to continue this?" Haruhi turned her attention back the the ginger haired twin as Kaoru wiped some of the splattered cake from his pants, cursing. "For your information," Haruhi spoke through clenched teeth as Hikaru wiped the cake off as best as he could. "I have never had sex with either Takashi or Kyouya, alright? I am not dating them because I want to have sex with them! He may not be your sniper anymore but you should still respect him!"

"Wait!" Tamaki shouted, "You're dating Mori? What about Kyouya! Does he know? Mommy!" Tamaki pulled out his cellphone, looking partly angry and confused.

"Yes he knows," Mitsukuni commented, moving closer to Takashi and crossing his arms. "Are you implying Haru-chan would cheat on Kyo-chan?"

"Not only that, but Mori and Kyouya were sucking each others faces off on the couch," Hikaru growled, shaking his head.

Kaoru stared at his brother before looking at the tall dark haired man and small brunette girl standing looking rather defensive. He looked down at his frosting stained pants as Hikaru and Tamaki both shouted and wailed respectively about the situation. Haruhi and Mitsukuni shouting in defence and Takashi looking ready to knock someone out if they continued to insult him or Haruhi. Kaoru stood up, placing a hand on his brother shoulder, making a shout die in his throat.

"Why are you so mad?" Kaoru questioned, looking at his brother. "I would understand if you were upset that they kept this from you, but you sound more angry _because_ they are together."

"Because it's stupid!" Hikaru retorted loudly, "Did you even know that Mori and Haruhi liked each other like that?"

"I knew that Mori did," Kaoru muttered with a shrug, "That is besides the point. Why is it stupid? It's still love-"

"No! It's not beside the point!" he pointed at Takashi, "You didn't realize that they were dating because Haruhi and Kyouya completely ignore Mori in public! That's why it's so fucking stupid!"

"I told you!" Haruhi shouted, "It would ruin his and Kyouya's reputation!'

"Is it really about ruining their reputation? Or yours?" Hikaru hissed at her. Haruhi's lips pursed tightly together as silence fell over the room. Takashi stepped forwards.

"You don't know the circumstances," Takashi spoke up, "You don't know how hard it was for us to start this relationship."

"H-How?" Tamaki asked, before swallowing, "How did it even happen?"

The front door opened and Kyouya entered, looking up and seeing everyone standing, Hikaru's face full of icing, Takashi standing in defence, and Haruhi looking hurt. He sighed, pushing his glasses and pinching his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

"Mommy! How can you be dating your daughter and the neighbour!" Tamaki shouted, Kyouya shut the door and took off his shoes, ignoring the group and entering his bedroom. Takashi and Haruhi headed over and excused themselves slipping into the room before closing the door. There was hushed words and then Kyouya's voice raised, followed by Haruhi's. A deep rumble and then two sighs and the tones softened. After a while they left the room. Haruhi went into the kitchen to make tea as Takashi and Kyouya sat on the couch. An awkward silence clung over the living room.

"Hikaru," Kyouya spoke up, adjusting his glasses, "Are you aware Haruhi cried for an hour last night because of what you said?"

"Kyouya!" Haruhi snapped, looking up with a glare on her face. The man ignored her.

"I advise you not to say anything that would cause that again," Kyouya said with a smile, "Now, as for how the three of us started to date, it's quite a lengthy tale that Haruhi and Takashi must tell. If _any_ of you interrupt then you will be leaving this apartment and not be invited back."

Haruhi entered the room and dealt out the tea to the group. Takashi shifted closer to his cousin, allowing Haruhi to sit in between him and Kyouya. She smiled at him faintly before sitting down. He put his arm over the back of the couch and silently drank the tea. Haruhi cleared her throat. "Where should I start?"

"Where you think is the most important," Takashi hummed before everyone jumped in. Haruhi nodded and thought for a few seconds.

"It's best to start at the beginning..." she replied, thinking again before nodding. "Kyouya went away on a business trip with his father for a month, and everyone was out of the country so I threw myself into studying and school work. After a while Takashi came to visit, and we spent the entire month basically hanging out everyday. He'd come over and help me clean. He'd help me study. We'd go and do things together. Just because I was bored and lonely without much communication with everyone, and he didn't have anyone to talk to either or be around.

"I was actually out with Takashi when Kyouya came back. He figured out where we were, and came over," she paused seeing a look from Hikaru and Kaoru, she raised her eyebrow, "He wasn't angry. If that's what you are thinking. He was happy to see Takashi, they hadn't seen each other for the longest time."

"He wasn't angry then..." Takashi trailed off, rubbing his neck. Haruhi placed a hand on his knee, and patted it gently.

"We all hung out for a while, Takashi left a couple weeks later to go back to Europe. While he was gone, I began to miss him. I mean, you can't hang out with someone everyday for almost two months, and then not miss them. Kyouya begun to get jealous because we were emailing and texting each other everyday. At the time, I was only in love with Kyouya exclusively, so I was a little angry when he began to hint that he was questioning if I was seeing Takashi on the side."

"To be fair," Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "You always stopped talking to me when you got a text from him, and always grinned like an idiot."

"To be fair," Haruhi hummed, "You're conversations usually were just about your work life. Which do not interest me."

Kyouya looked slightly insulted, but Takashi ruffled his hair, causing him to look away. Leaning on his had to cover the slight blush on his cheeks. Haruhi smiled before continuing, "One night, Kyouya and I nearly broke up. He finally came out and asked me if I was seeing Takashi, and I was beyond insulted and angry at him. So, I did the most stupid thing I could and left. Of course, I went home and didn't text Takashi for a week, causing him concern when he couldn't get through to either me or Kyouya, since Kyouya was purposefully ignoring him."

"Takashi flew in, worried sick about us. He was allowed into Kyouya's estate and he walked in to see us fighting. Which changed to the two of them fighting," the air became tense as the three of them remembered the fight. "Kyouya said that if I continued to see and talk to Takashi, he would break up with me. I couldn't just stop being friends with Takashi, and so I agreed with Kyouya's terms and broke up with him."

The others gasped, not realizing that the two of them had in fact broken up. They had thought the two of them had been going steady on since they had started dating. Haruhi ran a hand through her hair. "We didn't get back together for two months, during which Takashi and I were growing closer. Kyouya thoroughly apologized for his actions, and agreed that Takashi was too good of a friend to lose and he let his jealousy get the better of him."

"I was in love with her at that point, and was about to ask her out myself when Kyouya apologized," Takashi hummed quietly.

"Later on, I was getting jealous again and knew that Haruhi was starting to fall for Takashi as well. I knew that if I did anything to impede their relationship, I would lose Haruhi. I looked up some solutions and figured out that we could attempt a polygamous relationship," Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "I proposed that idea to Haruhi."

"I was a bit shocked and confused at first, and didn't say anything about it for a while. At first, I thought of it as I was cheating on Kyouya, but after I did my own research. I realized it was just dating two people at the same time, if there was consent from both parties it wasn't really cheating. I still felt guilty about it, but Kyouya and Takashi talked about it apparently. So, when I asked Takashi if he knew what a polygamous relationship was, he was completely informed about it."

"We all had our concerns about it," Takashi hummed, "We still tried."

"Takashi and Kyouya had to cooperate about dates and things like that, since at that point they weren't dating. It wasn't until a couple months ago that I found them making out on a couch," Haruhi tapped her chin, "If I recall, Kyouya had a black eye. They were fighting before hand."

"I got mad at Takashi because there was a time where we both wanted to bring you on a date. Of course, we were talking about it, and eventually jealousy and everything got the better of us and we started physically fighting. Then Takashi kissed me," Kyouya shrugged a shoulder, "That's how we started dating. It was a difficult journey, and I do not think that journey is over just yet. I don't know how this relationship is going to turn out, or if it's going to end. If you would accept our relationship for what it is, then it would make our lives that much easier."

The group was silent for the longest time, Takashi intertwined his fingers with Haruhi's and kissed her knuckles. Mitsukuni smiled at them.

"Don't you feel like the third wheel?" Kaoru asked, looking at Takashi with a frown.

* * *

A/N: I have lost my muse for this story. I have so much muse for further down the road though *sobs*


	4. Passion

_Previously -X_

_"Takashi and Kyouya had to cooperate about dates and things like that, since at that point they weren't dating. It wasn't until a couple months ago that I found them making out on a couch," Haruhi tapped her chin, "If I recall, Kyouya had a black eye. They were fighting beforehand."_

_"I got mad at Takashi because there was a time where we both wanted to bring you on a date. Of course, we were talking about it, and eventually jealousy and everything got the better of us and we started physically fighting. Then Takashi kissed me," Kyouya shrugged a shoulder, "That's how we started dating. It was a difficult journey, and I do not think that journey is over just yet. I don't know how this relationship is going to turn out, or if it's going to end. If you would accept our relationship for what it is, then it would make our lives that much easier."_

_The group was silent for the longest time; Takashi intertwined his fingers with Haruhi's and kissed her knuckles. Mitsukuni smiled at them._

_"Don't you feel like the third wheel?" Kaoru asked, looking at Takashi with a frown._

_Now –X_

Haruhi looked at Takashi curiously wanting to see his reaction. Takashi looked at Kaoru plainly. Kyouya attempted to decode Takashi's emotions, but was unable to. The silence stretched on as the tension built. Haruhi noticed that she was holding her breath and slowly exhaled. Takashi looked out the window.

"Sometimes."

He felt a hand rub his shoulder, and Haruhi tightened her grip on his hand, frowning at him. The others felt awkward now that he admitted it; they didn't know what to say. Haruhi stood up, "Then we'll tell people the three of us are dating," she spoke firmly. Takashi stood up, shaking his head.

"Our reputations, your reputation," Takashi reminded her, looking a bit distressed. Wanting to take his answer away and change it to saying no. Haruhi crossed her arms.

"I am not about to let you feel that way," she retorted, "I don't care, if people think relationship is odd. Well that is their opinion; my personal life and business life are completely separate."

"Kyouya's reputation-"

"I'm going to become a doctor regardless of what relationship I am in, I am not going to be their heir. If I was, I might have thought twice about this relationship," Kyouya explained, with a hint of disinterest with the subject in his voice. The corner of their girlfriend's mouth twitched up before she counted on her fingers.

"I think we should tell your parents-"

"No," both the men chorused, shaking their heads. Haruhi looked a bit shocked that they both responded, interrupting her, and in such a negative tone. She frowned, and the group decided to attempt to distract the three before things got out of hand. Plans about hanging out together began to fly from their mouths, and for the time being distracted the group that was sitting in the living room.

However, as they said their goodbyes, and gave their apologises, they knew that the moment the door was closed they lovers would be bickering. Which was true. Haruhi waved before closing the door, the moment it was closed, she whirled on her boyfriends. Eyes narrowed.

"What the hell not?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"My father would refuse for me to see you or Takashi ever again," Kyouya shrugged his shoulders, "Or disown me."

"I am afraid of what my parents will do," Takashi said quietly, shoving his hands into his pocket and finding the wall much more interested. Haruhi shook her head, feeling a headache coming on. She didn't say anything more, just started cleaning up the dishes in the living room. Takashi quickly helped, knowing that she wasn't pleased with them at that moment. It was tense in the apartment, and when Kyouya moved to kiss Haruhi on the cheek, she slipped away from him and headed into the bathroom.

Takashi glanced at Kyouya and the man sighed, rubbing his neck. Neither spoke but went on with their day. Dinner was made, and they went on a walk like normal, but instead of sitting with them and reading, Haruhi went straight to the bedroom and got ready for bed. The boys exchanged a look before heading into the bedroom. Takashi showered first, followed by Kyouya, and then they climbed into bed beside the lump where Haruhi lay. They both stayed away from the girl, not knowing her reaction if they tried to touch her. Kyouya was content with letting her fester; he wasn't one to apologize for his actions. Takashi, however, was feeling in pain with her irritation towards him.

They were like a cat and dog with their owner.

The oldest of the relationship shifted closer to Haruhi, his fingers brushing her arm gently. She didn't react so he moved closer still, and rested his forehead against the side of her head. He stilled, but she didn't move. He relaxed and placed his hand on her stomach. Her fingers slid into his. Kyouya saw her actions and moved closer as well. Their fingers shifted so the three of their hands were intertwined somehow.

"I'm sorry," Takashi whispered, kissing her cheek. Haruhi shook her head and smiled faintly.

"I shouldn't have asked that of you guys, it's only been a couple of months since we started this...we need to get use to it before-"

"If we get use to it," Kyouya interrupted, propping his head up, stroking Takashi's thumb with his own. "Takashi feels like the third wheel, remember?"

Takashi shot Kyouya a look, which the younger man ignored. Haruhi sat up, unravelling their hands and shifted onto the other side of Takashi. The two men watched her; she brushed her hair over her shoulder before waving towards Takashi. "You sleep in the middle tonight."

"You don't have to-"

"I want you to feel loved by us," she retorted and then placed a hand on his arm and hip and pushed. Takashi watched with amusement as she attempted to shift him, however, due to lack of any upper arm strength she couldn't. Finally, she gave up and stared at him until he sighed and shifted closer to Kyouya. It earned him a smile from the girl and a kiss on the cheek. Haruhi cuddled into his side, her fingers curling up on his chest. Kyouya placed his hand on top of Haruhi's and shifted to rest his head onto the older man's shoulder.

They were still for a while; Haruhi extended a finger and traced random tiny patterns on his chest with her eyes closed. Kyouya looked up at Takashi and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "If you ever feel like the third wheel, just remember...I turned partially gay for you."

Haruhi snorted propping herself up, "I don't think your _kind_ words are going to do anything. Actions are louder than words," she retorted, pressing a kiss to Takashi's mouth, and then Kyouya's. "Do you not know your own boyfriend?"

"Why don't you show me how to make Takashi not feel like the third wheel?" Kyouya taunted with a grin and sat up. Haruhi frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know what he meant. Kyouya smiled and trailed a hand down Takashi's chest to the edge of his boxers. Takashi's face went red when he realized what Kyouya was suggesting and Haruhi just as red.

"Actions speak louder than words."

The apartment was silent the next morning. No one scurrying about to collect papers, cook breakfast, or to go train before going to work. Mostly because they were all, off that day. However, they were awake and laying in bed. Takashi lying in the center of the bed, with Haruhi lying on his chest. Kyouya had an arm around Haruhi's waist, and the other tucked under Takashi's body.

Kyouya eventually rolled onto his back and sat up. Stretching the aches from the vigorous nighttime activity before moving to wash off the sweat. When he left, Haruhi was still laying on Takashi, a faint red tinting her cheeks.

"You want to take a shower now?" he asked, adjusting the towel around his waist as he headed to gather some clothes for himself. Haruhi paused and shook her head, the blush darkening slightly. "Why not?"

"I'm naked," she muttered quietly. Takashi chuckled, running his hands through her hair.

"Yes, and so is the man you are laying on," Kyouya sat on the edge of the bed, "Under this towel I am naked. What's the point?" Haruhi blushed darker and Kyouya bent down and kissed her temple. "Do you want us to close our eyes?"

The girl paused before nodding. Kyouya turned away from her and Takashi rested his arm over his eyes. She quickly climbed off Takashi and scurried into the bathroom. After the door was shut, the two males laughed quietly. How could she be so shy? They had seen her body already, and did more than just look.

"What should we do today?" Kyouya asked, pulling on some clothes and tossing some to the man still lying on the bed, with the blanket lying over his hips. Takashi rolled onto his stomach and pulled a pillow closer to him. "Really? You want to stay here?" Takashi paused before nodding and closing his eyes. "Don't be lazy."

The man gave him a look. Takashi was the last person you would think of when referring to someone lazy. Haruhi came out with a towel wrapped around her body, body flushed lightly from the warm water. She walked over and looked for some clothes.

"We should have a picnic," Haruhi suggested, dressing behind the door. A blue dress and black leggings dressed her body. Her hair was still wet and darkening the dress from where the water seeped into the material. Long fingers pulled the hair off her neck and twisted it into a bun before a clip held it all in place. She thanked her boyfriend with a smile.

"Alright, a picnic it is," Kyouya kissed her cheek before looking at Takashi, "Get dressed while we get ready."

Takashi nodded and stood up, not caring that he was naked. Haruhi averted her gaze and immediately scurried out of the room, asking them what they wanted to eat. Takashi chuckled, shaking his head before giving Kyouya a kiss on the head and heading into the bathroom.

Haruhi read quietly, leaning against a tree as Takashi and Kyouya played a game of chess. They had finished eating a while ago, and decided to just stay together for the day instead of returning to their apartment. The two boys were starting to want to buy a house, just to have more space. After all, they were use to having thousands of square feet to wander about, and now they were stuck to under a thousand. Haruhi, she was use to the size and was content.

Her eyes flickered up to watch as Takashi moved apiece thoughtfully. It was peaceful. That was something she thought impossible. To be with two people and have a peaceful moment. Whenever she had more than one person around, even with one person, she found it hectic. Hell, even other moments with them she found it hectic. Rushing about, working, training, and studying. Everything clambered for their top attention. Therefore, it was peaceful for them to sit and relax. The simple pleasures of reading in the sunlight were something she had long forgotten.

The chess game was slow going, and it was a slow time in their hectic lives. Haruhi wondered if she set up a chessboard, and started the game by moving a piece before leaving it, if one of the guys would take up the game with her. Moving a piece whenever they walked past or whenever they thought of a good move to play. It would be something slow in their chaotic lives.

Haruhi stretched her legs slightly, lowering her book and tilting her head up to stare at the sun. The occasional shout of children, tapping of pieces on the board, and brush of the warm wind made her grow tired.

Kyouya lifted a piece with his thumb and pointer while using his pointer and middle finger to lift a piece of Takashi's and replace it with his own. Then placed the extra piece off to the side. He averted his eyes to watch as Haruhi's closed sleepily. He reached towards the girls arm and brushed his knuckles over her arm. Smiling warmly at her.

"I do wish that we didn't have to hide our relationship," Kyouya murmured quietly as Takashi lifted a piece and traded it with one of Kyouya's. Grey eyes met darker grey eyes.

"I do as well," Takashi rumbled quietly leaning back slightly and staring up at the fluffy clouds.

"It would be easy if we weren't in the eye of the media," Kyouya added, sighing, "Sons of the Morinozuka and Ootori businesses getting together would explode everywhere and become a part of our business life instead of staying personal."

"You're always thinking about business," Haruhi murmured, cracking her eyes open slightly. Kyouya let out a sigh sitting up, shortly forgetting the game.

"You're reputation as a lawyer would be tarnished because no one would want to have a lawyer with two partners. I do not know how Takashi's family would take it, as they are very traditional. My father would disown me-" Kyouya started, but Haruhi held up a hand and sighed.

"Yes, but I know you've already given up the chance to be the heir of his company, otherwise you wouldn't be studying to become a doctor and would be studying business," she replied coolly, straightening and adjusting the slim jacket on her shoulders and bookmarking the page in her book. Takashi looked mildly surprised at this, he had a hunch but he had figured that hunch was wrong. Glasses were readjusted.

"Very observant," Kyouya replied coolly as well, "However, I haven't given it up, I have changed my objective."

"That is?" Haruhi questioned with a smile.

"Why should I take over a already completely well run company? I already know business like the back of my hand, and building something from the ground up is much more rewarding. Plus, it'll show my father that I am not useless and," Kyouya reached over and moved a piece. Knocking Takashi's king over, "I can expand my hand to other companies instead of just private police forces and medical businesses."

"You want to overthrow your father's position as one of the most powerful in Japan," Takashi said simply, his eyebrow raised in what would seem to be disbelief, but it was more of questioning. He had always had a good relationship with his parents and found Kyouya's relationship with his father confusing at times.

"I want to teach him that his way of seeing things are completely wrong," Kyouya adjusted his glasses with a frown, "In a couple of years, once our lives have settled down, we'll tell our parents. Only in a couple of years, no sooner no longer."

"Alright," Haruhi sighed and nodded, "I suppose that's better than nothing."

"I will talk to my parents sooner," Takashi decided, looking at them individually before nodding. "It is only right for them to know."

"You're afraid of their reaction-"

"Not as afraid as I am to lose you two," he interrupted Haruhi with a faint smile, placing a hand on her shin and squeezing gently. Kyouya smiled at the two of them.


	5. Parents

_Previously -X_

_"You want to overthrow your father's position as one of the most powerful in Japan," Takashi said simply, his eyebrow raised in what would seem to be disbelief, but it was more of questioning. He had always had a good relationship with his parents and found Kyouya's relationship with his father confusing at times._

_"I want to teach him that his way of seeing things are completely wrong," Kyouya adjusted his glasses with a frown, "In a couple of years, once our lives have settled down, we'll tell our parents. Only in a couple of years, no sooner no longer."_

_"Alright," Haruhi sighed and nodded, "I suppose that's better than nothing."_

_"I will talk to my parents sooner," Takashi decided, looking at them individually before nodding. "It is only right for them to know."_

_"You're afraid of their reaction-"_

_"Not as afraid as I am to lose you two," he interrupted Haruhi with a faint smile, placing a hand on her shin and squeezing gently. Kyouya smiled at the two of them._

_Now –X_

Makeup. Shoes. Hair. Skirt. God, she hated dressing up. Although she had gotten use to it after high school, she still disliked the process. Why put on makeup and do your hair when you could go out without that on? It was faster and easier. On personal endeavours, she would never have bothered with this. However, she was dressing to impress. No matter how much she hated to admit that. She finished painting her face with the various crèmes and blushes and stepped back slightly to get an overview look. Not bad...she twisted on last strand of hair around the curling iron and nodded. She was ready to face her boyfriend's parents.

God. She was nervous. Her palms were sweating as she tried to find any flaws and stamp them out. What if they didn't like her? Sure, she had met them once during Takashi's graduations. However, that was a fleeting hello before Mitsukuni tugged her off to get pictures. Still! She was terrified of them getting angry and refusing for their son to see them again ever. It was a terrifying thought for anyone to have.

One last tweak and she took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom. Kyouya had explained that it was a semi-formal meeting. The Morinozuka's may have been very traditional and sometimes strict. However, they wanted to give off a more...relaxed expression when meeting someone their sons date. Satoshi's first girlfriend was scared by the traditional approach and didn't want to go back. His second girlfriend, and current girlfriend, had met Satoshi's parents in a more relaxed manner and it turned out much better. They seemed more approachable.

Speaking of Kyouya, she put her cell phone into the hidden pocket of her red skirt and looked up at the man. He was wearing a grey sweater over top of a white button up and a red tie. He was wearing dark wash jeans and dark shoes. He finished adjusting his tie in the mirror before pushing his sleeves up to his elbows and looking over at his girlfriend. He smirked. "Staring at me?"

"Admiring," Haruhi corrected with a smile as she adjusted the bracelets on her arms. "Is Takashi ready?"

"I believe our tall lovable giant is freaking out in the kitchen still," Kyouya walked over, lifted a watch off the counter, and clipped it on. "Go and calm his nerves?"

Haruhi kissed his cheek before slipping past him and into the living room. Takashi was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, staring out the windows. People would see him and think he was the symbol of calm. However, Haruhi saw things that indicated he was agitated. His jaw was clenched slightly, arms crossed tightly over his chest so he was bending forwards slightly as if he was hugging himself. His legs weren't crossed, indicating that he wasn't relaxed. She walked over, placed a hand on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. It distracted him for a few seconds before he sighed heavily through his nose. The girl wetted a paper towel when she saw the red stain on his cheek.

It completely distracted him when she scrubbed at his slightly stubbly cheek. Once she was sure there was no lipstick left she nodded and tossed the soaked paper towel out and wiped her hands off on a hand towel. "It's going to be fine," Haruhi turned around and placed a hand on Takashi's chest. "So, stop stressing out. Stress is bad for your heart."

"I'm not old enough to get heart problems," Takashi started but Kyouya walked in and interrupted.

"Stress can cause premature heart problems; even in someone as healthy as yourself," he adjusted his glasses with a frown, "I don't want to see you having a heart attack at such a young age."

"See? Doctor Ootori has spoken," Haruhi said, with a hint of sarcasm and teasing in her voice. She smoothed out Takashi's tie and smiled warmly at him. "Your parents are nice people. I'm sure that even if they are unsure of our relationship, they'll get use to it."

"I hope you're right..." Takashi trailed off, rubbing his neck and straightening. Kyouya patted Takashi on the shoulder with a smile. The three of them gathered their hopes and prayed that everything would go alright as they moved towards the door. Pulling on their shoes before locking and heading down.

The Morinozuka residence was a few blocks away, a thirty-minute walking distance but only a few minute driving distance. A large traditional mansion complete with sakura blossom trees, a rock garden, and beautiful landscapes. Tall traditional wooden gates were tightly closed for privacy, but the peaks of the swooping rooftops were clearly seen. Takashi helped Haruhi out and Kyouya stepped out as well. The Morinozuka monarchs stood at the entrance, watching the three curiously. Although, the woman was clearly more interested than the man. Satoshi stood with his girlfriend. All dressed casually. The woman was wearing a plain coloured yukata and had her hair pulled into a low ponytail, which cascaded down her shoulder. The man was wearing dress pants and a white button up shirt, sans a tie or vest. Satoshi was the most casual out of them all, wearing a black tee shirt with white slashes and faded jeans. His girlfriend wore a simple green dress.

Haruhi felt both under and over dressed at the same time, but followed Takashi up to the four people. They all bowed to each other in greeting. It was Morinozuka Akira who spoke first. His voice clear and authoritative, it almost scared the girl, "Forgive me if I was mistaken, son, but you said you'd be bringing someone you love here. Fujioka-san and Ootori-san are both dating."

Haruhi noted that Akira had said that she and Kyouya were both dating, not that they were dating each other. It gave her hope that Akira wasn't close-minded about a gay relationship. She couldn't help but hold her breath as she looked to her boyfriend who was gathering up courage to speak. She didn't want to reach out and support him until he said anything. Kyouya reached over and patted Takashi's shoulder lightly, giving him that extra push needed.

"I did bring someone I love," Takashi spoke carefully, "I brought two people I love."

"What do you mean?" Akira asked, frowning lightly.

"I'm in a polygamous relationship with Haruhi and Kyouya."

It was silent, Haruhi still held her breath waiting. Akira's wife laughed lightly, the sound slightly awkward, "Why don't we go inside and talk about this? It'll be more comfortable."

Haruhi let out her breath as slowly as possible. At least they didn't disown him. Kyouya rubbed Haruhi's arm lightly before following the family inside. They were led to a tearoom and invited to sit down. It was just as silent inside as it was out, and things were growing increasingly awkward for the three. Finally Satoshi cleared his throat. "Have you three...Y'know..."

"Morinozuka Satoshi, you finish that sentence and you're going straight to your room, regardless if you still live here or not," Akira spoke up, looking at his son sharply. "That is an inappropriate question."

Satoshi's girlfriend stifled a giggle, and looked over at Haruhi. "I think that you three are cute together."

Haruhi smiled back at the girl, as Takashi bowed his head in a thank you gesture before turning towards his parents. "Please say something," he sounded desperate asking that question, and he was. He really wished to know his parents thoughts. It was killing him not to know. Akira rubbed his beard slightly and sighed.

"I'm curious as to how the Haninozuka's would see this," he commented lightly, making Takashi tense. "I'm also curious as to whether or not Ootori-san will try to make us seem like horrible people for allowing our son to date Fujioka-san, the woman he's planning on marrying off to his son."

"Morinozuka-san," Haruhi started, but a hand was held up.

"As long as you are dating my son, please call me Akira," the man said warmly, with a smile. The acceptance was given. Kyouya relaxed, Takashi let out a small sigh and Haruhi felt as if a large weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Akira-san, I know for a fact that Mitsukuni-kun accepts our relationship. I also know that he is the most influential person in the Haninozuka family, if he accepts it, would not accepting it be against his wishes?" Haruhi asked gently, trying to sound as respective as possible. Akira watched her for a few minutes before leaning back and nodding.

"You seem to be very knowledgeable about our family," Akira said, sound proud. "What about Ootori-san?"

Takashi looked content and started to drink the tea. The entire situation diffused at that point, tensions went down and everyone looked much more casual. Haruhi realized at that point that they were out of the danger zone and Akira was merely having a friendly discussion and not demanding anything. "I have met Ootori-san a few times...he's very manipulative. He could try to twist this around on the Morinozuka's saying that Takashi is the reason the reason that I am 'cheating' on Kyouya. However, we haven't spoke to Ootori-san yet about this, as we fear he won't be accepting to it at all. However, if he does try to break us up by causing a rift between the Ootori's and the Morinozuka's. He would have to consider going against the Morinozuka's as well as the Haninozuka's."

"We could easily manipulate him by saying we will stop training his secret police force, as well as stop using the Ootori hospitals as our go-to-hospitals whenever someone gets injured at the dojos," Akira looked thoughtfully. Haruhi and the older Morinozuka went on to talk about the business aspect of the situation and were getting deep into the conversation when Sakura interrupted.

"Yes, yes, dear, the business is rather important, but what about their feelings!" she waved a hand to the three sitting across from them. "This must've been stressful for them, and you pestering her about the business isn't going to lessen their stress! Come; let us move to the gardens to have some tea."

The group got up and Satoshi's girlfriend instantly went to Haruhi's side and dragged her towards the gardens, well ahead of the others. "Haruhi-chan, how did you get two gorgeous boyfriends like them?"

"Oh...uh I suppose it just happened?" Haruhi said, a bit flustered by the girls forwardness. She laughed lightly.

"Sorry about Satoshi's forwardness back there, he's a bit of a numbskull when it comes to delicate situations," Kyoka stated patting Haruhi's arm, "Have you?" Haruhi went red, and stared at the girl. "Sorry! Not my place to ask!"

"It's fine..." Haruhi said rubbing her neck lightly. "You just have to tell me if you and Satoshi have."

"Yup," the girl said, before wiggling his eyebrows, "He's quite passionate. So, how are they in bed?"

Haruhi went red again and stifled a giggle. "I didn't think you'd actually tell me," she admitted, "However...I did promise. Takashi's more passionate and Kyouya's more commanding."

"Sounds like every girls dream," Kyoka winked before they stepped out into the gardens, cutting their conversation there. The red tint to Haruhi's cheek still glowing for the rest of the day.


	6. Proscribe

_Previously -X_

_"Yes, yes, dear, the business is rather important, but what about their feelings!" she waved a hand to the three sitting across from them. "This must've been stressful for them, and you pestering her about the business isn't going to lessen their stress! Come; let us move to the gardens to have some tea."_

_The group got up and Satoshi's girlfriend instantly went to Haruhi's side and dragged her towards the gardens, well ahead of the others. "Haruhi-chan, how did you get two gorgeous boyfriends like them?"_

_"Oh...uh I suppose it just happened?" Haruhi said, a bit flustered by the girls forwardness. She laughed lightly._

_"Sorry about Satoshi's forwardness back there, he's a bit of a numbskull when it comes to delicate situations," Kyoka stated patting Haruhi's arm, "Have you?" Haruhi went red, and stared at the girl. "Sorry! Not my place to ask!"_

_"It's fine..." Haruhi said rubbing her neck lightly. "You just have to tell me if you and Satoshi have."_

_"Yup," the girl said, before wiggling his eyebrows, "He's quite passionate. So, how are they in bed?"_

_Haruhi went red again and stifled a giggle. "I didn't think you'd actually tell me," she admitted, "However...I did promise. Takashi's more passionate and Kyouya's more commanding."_

_"Sounds like every girls dream," Kyoka winked before they stepped out into the gardens, cutting their conversation there. The red tint to Haruhi's cheek still glowing for the rest of the day._

_Now –X_

Haruhi walked alongside her boyfriend as they headed down the pathway. Peaceful and quiet. Sure, her legs were staring to ache from the lengthy walking. Almost an hour, and they still had to turn around and head back the other way to get to the car. However, she wouldn't complain because he enjoyed going on walks with her. Kyouya out right refused to walk for the length of time Takashi liked to go for walks, so Haruhi went with him so he wouldn't be alone during the time. Sometimes he wanted to be alone, and so he wouldn't ask her, but more often than not, he would.

Of course, she would've enjoyed their walks more if they didn't have to act like two people who were just friends. She wanted to hold his hand, and he wanted to hold hers. It sucked, and they knew it sucked. However, they still enjoyed the time in each other's company. They covered many subjects as they walked, occasionally Haruhi would pause to appreciate the scene before jogging to where her boyfriend was standing with a grin on her face. Even if she had walked on the same path for the last couple of weeks, she still loved the scenery. As they walked back, this time, storm clouds gathered above them.

Fear clutched at the girl's stomach.

Worry etched into the man's face.

There was no warning for a thunderstorm and as the rain began to pour. Haruhi grabbed onto Takashi's hand tightly and moved closer to him. He picked up the pace, dragging her behind him slightly. The pour thudded down around them, drenching everything it could touch. Puddles grew and people fled. However, the hour walk was still in front of them and Haruhi was determined for them to make it back to the car. She stepped into a puddle, completely soaking her foot and suddenly she felt an urge to do something she hadn't done since she was small.

The next puddle they came across, she jumped in it. Causing water to splash on Takashi. He slowed down and looked back at his girlfriend, an embarrassed and sheepish expression slid onto her face. He shook his head, a smile crossing his face. As long as she wasn't scared. He lowered his foot a bit harder in the next puddle, startling her. She kicked her foot, splashing him back. Then with a grin, she took off running. He quickly hurried after her. She jumped into a large puddle in the pathway, causing the splash to reach up to his chest. He lifted her up, causing her to yelp and smile. Spinning around the water flew off them. He lowered her down and got the urge to kiss her. He stripped his jacket off his shoulder and as he moved it around to cover her, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

She blushed and grinned. Her hair plastered to her face ran dripping down her face as she snuggled into his jacket. He took her hand again and hurried her along. There was no point in dwindling. They would get sick. It was fun for the time being, but he would feel bad later if she even got the sniffles. They hurried down the path. Nearly running. Haruhi's legs burning but she continued to hurry. They got to the car just around thirty minutes later, on account of Takashi picking her up at the halfway point and running the rest of the way. Her lips were starting to turn blue and he was getting worried.

As they drove back, her hands were hovering over the air vent to collect the warmth. A faint smile on her face. "I haven't been this calm during a rain storm in the longest time," she commented lightly, looking over at his concerned face. He pulled into his spot at the apartment. She blew on her hands lightly as he walked around and helped her out. They hurried up the stairs, not wanting to take the elevator and be caught soaked from the rain by someone. On the other hand, cause large puddles in the elevator. Kyouya had the door opened, waiting for them when Takashi opened the staircase door. She hurried over and kissed Kyouya on the lips before bending down to untie her shoes.

After the door was closed, Kyouya kissed Takashi before shaking his head. "You two are idiots," he rolled his eyes; "I drew up a bath for you two."

Haruhi smiled and intertwined her fingers with Kyouya, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before entering the bedroom and stripping from her cold wet clothes. Takashi followed suit and they settled in the warm bubble bath. Kyouya leaned against the counter as Haruhi settled into the bubbles. Her eyes closing as she settled into the warmth, a smile on her face.

"I will go and order some take out since you guys will probably be in here for a while," Kyouya commented, leaving the bathroom. Not bothering closing the door. Takashi leaned back and sighed. Haruhi rubbed the warm water onto her arms and stretched her arms above her head, laughing gently.

"You're just jealous that you didn't have fun," she said sticking her tongue out after her boyfriend before watching Takashi settle into the tub. She took the soap and washed her legs and arms before taking some shampoo and squeezing a decent amount on her hands. She lent forwards and started washing the tanned man's hair, he lazily opened one eye and she smiled at him. He shifted to allow her better access and then took a small bucket and gathered some of the water before dumping it over his head to rinse the soap out. He returned the favor. Once their skin was pink instead of blue, they climbed out and dried off.

Haruhi was exhausted. She wrapped her towel around herself and when she got to the bed, collapsed on it, smiling softly as she felt the soft fabric of their sheets. Takashi walked over and lay down beside her, closing his eyes. She shifted closer and rested her forehead against his and intertwined their fingers. Both soon falling asleep with soaking hair and in nothing but towels, and that is how Kyouya walked in on them. He shook his head, breaking the food over to them and shaking their shoulders. Haruhi was woken easier than her counterpart was, and she stretched and slipped into some soft pyjamas, bringing over a part of sweats for the sleeping male. He woke up and accepted the clothes from her, as well as the food from Kyouya.

They sat on the bed and ate together. Talking sleepily. Haruhi rubbed her legs and complained lightly that they were going to hurt in the morning. Takashi apologized and kissed her cheek. His head lingering on her shoulder before she realized that he was dozing off again. Kyouya sighed, taking their garbage and tossing it out as Haruhi nudged Takashi into a laying position and curled up beside him. The man already dead asleep. Kyouya climbed in with them, shaking his head.

"What did you two do?"

She whispered their experience, the two intertwining their fingers over their sleeping boyfriend's chest as she explained everything. From their walk, to the rain, to her brief fear, to her childishness, to his kiss, to the running. Kyouya nodded, absorbing all the information like he always did. There was an itching sensation at the back of his mind when he heard about the kiss, but ignored it for now. He was content and happy with his current situation, and watching his girlfriend struggle to stay away was cute. Her usually focused eyes kept slipping closed. Finally, he leaned across and kissed her gently.

"Sleep."

She quickly complied.

He lay awake, listening to the two of them breathe and rolled onto his back and stared up at the roof. When his cell phone buzzed indicating a text, he realized why he felt an itching sensation at the back of his mind.

_Bring them. Tomorrow. No excuses._

It was tense in the kitchen the next morning. Haruhi masked her surprise as she continued their breakfast. Takashi nearly choked on his coffee when Kyouya explained that his father knew. However, the giant was able to easily mask his surprise. He lowered the cup and looked curiously at Kyouya. Said man exhaled heavily, shaking his head, "I think it was because of the rain incident yesterday."

"What do you mean incident?" Haruhi questioned, tasting some of the food before deeming it fit to serve the two males. She put the food onto three plates before offering them to the males and sat down between them. Kyouya pushed his laptop away from him to accept the food.

"What happened yesterday-"

"You say it like it shouldn't have happened," Haruhi replied calmly, lifting her cup of tea up and taking a sip. "If you're father has a problem. We'll deal with it. Akira-san said that he'd help us if things started to go downhill with your father."

Kyouya was just as silent as his male counterpart was. The situation didn't get any more relaxed as they ate their breakfast. Takashi cleaned up for the three of them allowing Haruhi to get ready to go to the Ootori mansion. He looked up at the man and sighed. "She's upset."

"I know that," Kyouya replied, shaking his head, "She's disappointed in herself because this isn't the way she wanted to deal with this."

They were silent as Takashi cleaned the kitchen and Kyouya went back to his laptop. It wasn't a rare thing for their apartment to be silent; it was actually a common thing. Sometimes they could go days without actually speaking to each other. They would go through their normal activities and communicate with their movements. A smile for thank you's, a hug, kiss, grin, caress, whatever was needed for their conversation to continue. Kyouya had taken the longest to understand the conversation that Takashi spoke by, and had taken longer to actually see Haruhi replying with that communication technique.

Haruhi emerged less than a half an hour later. Wearing a simple, but elegant dress that went to her knees, high heels and a cardigan. Her hair was simple and she wasn't wearing much makeup. Takashi kissed her temple, trying to calm her nerves. She leaned into the hug he gave her and sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't want to go through with this. None of them did. Out of everyone, Ootori Yoshio made them the most nervous. His judgement could make or break the relationship.

The two males went and got dressed as well, both casually but still looking sharp and fashionable. Their expensive clothing. A car was waiting for them and it took them straight to the one place they wanted to avoid. Haruhi squeezed both of their hands before Kyouya stepped out once it pulled up to the entrance. He offered his hand for Haruhi and she exited. Takashi following silently behind, ever a shadow. Tension was raining high. Haruhi's heartbeat hammered. Palms sweating.

The door opened for them. They walked down the hall. All worried. Anxiety.

Another door opened. They bowed towards the man at the desk and walked forwards, standing near the chairs. None wanted to sit. None wanted to move. None wanted to speak first.

None did.

Yoshio eyed them before slowly standing up. "Fujioka Haruhi, I forbid you from seeing my son again."

It was like a knife in her gut, twisted and ripped out. She swallowed thickly, unable to find her voice. A rare feat. Kyouya looked at his father and cleared his throat. "Father, I regret to inform you that this incident was not Haruhi's fault."

"Oh?" Yoshio asked, his cold eyes narrowing ever so slightly. They shifted towards Takashi, "Then maybe I should severe ties with the Morinozuka's."

Haruhi heard her boyfriend's last name and snapped out of her stupor. "If you are going to involve the Morinozuka family, shouldn't you invite them to discuss this?"

Yoshio glared at her before nodding. Ideas flickering behind his cold gaze before he motioned for someone to do it for him. Haruhi exhaled lightly. Knowing that it would be easier to face the man when there was familiar faces around. She had met him before, but had heard rumors about many things from the others. Including his own son. She was worried as they waited. Ten. Fifteen. Twenty minutes passed before the two monarchs of the Morinozuka family entered. Looking proud and traditional.

"Ootori, what do we owe this honor?" Akira asked, a bit of sarcasm buried deep in his words. Obviously irritated he was invited to the Ootori household by someone other than Yoshio. A great disrespect towards Akira and his family. Yoshio lowered himself down into his chair.

"Have you not heard the rumors?" the man asked, looking a bit smug that he knew something that the Morinozuka didn't. Akira walked closer to the table.

"I don't take to petty gossip," he said, a faint smile. Haruhi noted that her boyfriend's parents interacted hugely different. "What is this so called rumor?"

"That your son is having sexual interactions with my sons girlfriend," Yoshio replied, standing up, determined not the be intimated by the taller man. Akira didn't look stunned.

"If your case is built on a rumor, I could easily say that your son is banging my son's girlfriend," Akira replied smoothly, surprising all of the younger adults by the casual use of the word 'banging' instead of how Yoshio put it. Yoshio looked disgusted by the word and shook his head, pulling pictures out and handing them to Akira. "What are these?" he asked, looking at the pictures. His son swinging Haruhi around in the rain and giving her a kiss. "A kiss is not having sex. Or have you forgotten what sex is? When's the last time you had sex, Ootori?"

Yoshio looked flustered, glaring at Akira, "How dare you-"

"No, how dare you," Sakura spoke, instantly causing the tension to rise ten times greater. "You do not even give us the respect of inviting us to your home last minute, in demand saying that it was important. Obviously, the love between three people is very important, but the way you are going about it is dramatic. Do not cross the Morinozuka or Haninozuka, Ootori-san, we do not make good enemies."

Ootori looked coldly at the woman. Akira raised his eyebrow slightly. "Please remember that your private army is dedicated Morinozuka dojo members and if we stop training them, they won't be up to par with the normal Ootori name. Causing you to fire them, and therefore losing a good percentage of your private army. We have absolutely no merit from being tied with you; we can offer our services easily to another family willing to have a private army."

"What do you mean the love between three people," Yoshio demanded, trying to pull the conversation back on track.

"Polygamy," Sakura waved towards the three, "Meaning the love between more than two people."

Yoshio looked coldly at his son, "How could you allow such disgusting behaviour-"

"How could you treat your son in such a way?" Haruhi snapped, "I have seen you act repulsively towards him, and he does nothing but try to make you happy. To succeed where his brother don't. He's a great person and yet he has a father like you!"

It was deathly silent in the room. Yoshio waved his hand, sitting down. "Leave me house, Kyouya, I want you back in the main house by tomorrow or I will disown you completely."

Another silence washed over the room. Everyone awaiting Kyouya's response. He turned on his heel and left the room after bowing slightly to his father. Haruhi looked at Takashi and the two quickly hurried after their boyfriend. Akira and Sakura walked calmly out, without paying any respect towards the lone male in the room.


	7. Parting

_Previously -X_

_"What do you mean the love between three people," Yoshio demanded, trying to pull the conversation back on track._

_"Polygamy," Sakura waved towards the three, "Meaning the love between more than two people."_

_Yoshio looked coldly at his son, "How could you allow such disgusting behaviour-"_

_"How could you treat your son in such a way?" Haruhi snapped, "I have seen you act repulsively towards him, and he does nothing but try to make you happy. To succeed where his brother don't. He's a great person and yet he has a father like you!"_

_It was deathly silent in the room. Yoshio waved his hand, sitting down. "Leave me house, Kyouya, I want you back in the main house by tomorrow or I will disown you completely."_

_Another silence washed over the room. Everyone awaiting Kyouya's response. He turned on his heel and left the room after bowing slightly to his father. Haruhi looked at Takashi and the two quickly hurried after their boyfriend. Akira and Sakura walked calmly out, without paying any respect towards the lone male in the room._

_Now –X_

Haruhi and Takashi said their goodbyes to his parents, Kyouya had already arrived separately at the apartment. As the two road the elevator, Haruhi held Takashi's hand tightly. Staring at the ground. What would they find when they reached the door and pulled it open? Boxes piled up full of their partners items? A normal apartment? They were terrified of losing him, and wished that he wouldn't bow underneath his father's foot. Prayed and hoped that they wouldn't stop their relationship.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Neither made the first move to get off. Takashi held his hand to keep the doors open and finally took the step forwards, pulling Haruhi with him. It was she who opened the door to their apartment. Kyouya was sitting on the couches. His head lolled backwards and eyes closed. Deep in thought. The two stood across the room, waiting for him to say something. Anything. They hoped that he would try to figure out a way to be happy. The silence was killing them, but neither wanted to say 'What are you going to do' knowing that they could hear the thing they didn't want to hear.

After what seemed like forever. Haruhi walked forwards and sat down beside the man. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kyouya leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. "You didn't do anything wrong."

She was silent. The stillness of the room foreboding and full of intense emotions. Takashi leaned against the wall, staring at the two of them.

Was it his fault? He had developed feelings for Kyouya's girlfriend. He had been the one who had agreed to be in the relationship with them. He was the one who made the move on Kyouya. He was the one who had kissed Haruhi in the rain. He was the reason Kyouya's father figured out about them. It was his fault that their relationship was crumbling before their eyes. He knew it. If he hadn't gotten involved, they would be happily living together. He felt disgusted with himself for ruining their lives.

"What are you going to do?" Takashi asked quietly, looking at the ground. Kyouya and Haruhi both looked up at him. Both surprised that he had come out and asked the question that they had all avoided bringing up. Kyouya rubbed his face with his hands.

They were his loves. He loved them with all his heart. However...his family, he couldn't separate from them. Even if his father was horrible to him because he was the third son, and therefore no merit came from having him. He wouldn't allow himself to not be able to see his sister or his nephew and nieces. He couldn't bear not being able to go to his brothers weddings. Even if there was no love from his family like there was in the small apartment, he cared about them.

"I would like to say that I have a plan, but my previous plan has been shattered due to the circumstances," Kyouya answered honestly, shaking his head. In simpler terms. He had no idea. Haruhi placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. It shocked them that he didn't have a plan and knew that this decision was too great for him to instantly know the answer.

Haruhi was angry. She was furious at Ootori Yoshio. His words stung and she felt like screaming and crying. Mostly the former, however. Why was it so hard to allow people to be in a relationship that wasn't 'normal' who cares who another person is seeing? It doesn't affect their lives. It made her angry as she comforted the man beside her. It wasn't their fault that they were in love with each other. However, it was Yoshio's fault for being so ignorant of his son's feelings.

"You want to stay," Takashi hummed, pushing off from the wall. Kyouya nodded his head. "You want to stay an Ootori."

Another nod.

It was silent.

"I'm sorry," Takashi murmured before turning and leaving. Haruhi rose from her seat and stared after the man.

"Where's he going?" she asked, panicking slightly. Kyouya stared at the door in confusion. Neither understood his words. Kyouya stood up. Shaking his head and walked into the bedroom. Leaving Haruhi alone. She wrung her hands together, wondering whom she should go after. Instead of that, she quickly sent off a text and left the apartment. She headed to meet up with old friends. She needed someone to talk to.

It was later in the day when Takashi returned, after going into the hallway closet where the old boxes were. He entered the bedroom where Kyouya was laying on the bed, his laptop turned off. The taller male went to the closet and began to pull out his clothes and put them into boxes. Kyouya watched for a few seconds before it clicked. Takashi was leaving. He jumped up and stilled Takashi's hands.

"What are you doing!" he demanded, pushing the box away and pulling out the clothes. Heading towards the closet. Takashi took them out of Kyouya's hands and thrust them back into the box.

"Fixing this."

"You aren't fixing anything!" Kyouya retorted with a snort, "How is you leaving fixing our situation?"

"Why is your father mad? Because I entered into your and Haruhi's relationship, if I leave then you'll stay in a relationship with Haruhi and stay an Ootori," Takashi pulled out a few more shirts and deposited them into the box. Kyouya took them out and hung them back up as Takashi continued to pull more clothes out. Each becoming more and more frustrated with each item of clothing.

"How is that fixing our situation? By allowing my father to get exactly what he wants? Where is the merit for all of us? Do you think for a second that we don't want to be in a relationship with you? What am I suppose to tell Haruhi when she gets back and you're gone?" Kyouya growled, grabbing onto Takashi's shirt, "That you are being self sacrificing? Not only will I lose you, I'll lose her too because I would have allowed you to go!"

"Then how are we going to fix this?" Takashi demanded, grasping Kyouya's wrists and pulling his hands away. Kyouya struggled against Takashi's grip. Wanting to feel like he was in control of the situation when he clearly wasn't.

"We'll figure something else out!"

"The only way we can fix this is if I leave, you leave, or you are disowned," Takashi retorted shaking his head and releasing Kyouya's wrists. Turning back to the task, he was doing before. Kyouya stood there, watching Takashi pack. Hating himself, hating Takashi, hating the entire situation. He just wished that their life had continued like before. Like normal. Their peaceful life. Kyouya hated this.

"Fine, I'll leave," Kyouya spoke, glaring at Takashi. However, the moment he said that, Takashi's head snapped towards him. It was not the response that Takashi had wanted, at all. Truthfully, Takashi was unsure of the response he wanted. None of their options were optimal. Kyouya dumped Takashi's box out on the floor and replaced the clothes with his own. Takashi worked actively at trying to stop Kyouya, however. The smaller man was much more productive at it and finally closed the boxes used. He carried them into the hallway and turned towards Takashi. "You two can keep everything else."

"Kyouya-"

"No, I'm doing this," the man shook his head. "To make my father happy."

"You bastard," Haruhi whispered, her knuckles white as she clutched the handle of the door. She closed the door seemingly calmly. The two males were silent as they watched Haruhi. "That's all you've ever cared about, making your father happy. You can't see how shitty he treats you and yet you're doing this to make him _happy_? What the fuck will it take to make that soulless man happy?"

"Haru-"

"Don't even," Haruhi held up a hand, glaring at him. Takashi looked away, guilt clawing at this stomach. "I knew when I started dating that I might have to anticipate something like this, but I would've expected you to at least talk to me before attempting to leave."

"Haruhi, it's my fault-" Takashi started but Haruhi shook her head. "Listen, I was going to leave-"

Everyone knew that was the _wrong_ thing to say in that moment. Haruhi's face flashed with heartbreak and she opened the door and stepped to the side. Looking at the ground. "If you two want to leave, then leave. I won't stop you."

Both of them didn't know what to do or say. Takashi stood firm, while Kyouya lifted his boxes and left. Haruhi looked at Takashi, tears bubbling in her eyes before she closed the door. Sliding down and sobbing. Takashi lowered himself down and reached out to comfort her but she pulled away. Shaking her head. "You want to leave too," she pushed herself up, and whilst crying entered the bedroom. The male followed her, dropping down beside the bed.

"No, Haruhi. Neither of us ever want to leave-"

"Then why isn't he here with us?" she demanded, clutching the comforter tightly in her fist. She had cried far too much for this relationship. More than she had ever cried over the last decade or so. Takashi explained what had happened, before resting his head against the edge of the bed, saying it was his fault their relationship was in such shambles. Haruhi grasped the sleeve of his shirt and tugged lightly. He climbed onto the bed and she curled against his chest and continued to cry. This time harder than before.


	8. Page

_Previously -X_

_"Haruhi, it's my fault-" Takashi started but Haruhi shook her head. "Listen, I was going to leave-"_

_Everyone knew that was the__wrong__thing to say in that moment. Haruhi's face flashed with heartbreak and she opened the door and stepped to the side. Looking at the ground. "If you two want to leave, then leave. I won't stop you."_

_Both of them didn't know what to do or say. Takashi stood firm, while Kyouya lifted his boxes and left. Haruhi looked at Takashi, tears bubbling in her eyes before she closed the door. Sliding down and sobbing. Takashi lowered himself down and reached out to comfort her but she pulled away. Shaking her head. "You want to leave too," she pushed herself up, and whilst crying entered the bedroom. The male followed her, dropping down beside the bed._

_"No, Haruhi. Neither of us ever want to leave-"_

_"Then why isn't he here with us?" she demanded, clutching the comforter tightly in her fist. She had cried far too much for this relationship. More than she had ever cried over the last decade or so. Takashi explained what had happened, before resting his head against the edge of the bed, saying it was his fault their relationship was in such shambles. Haruhi grasped the sleeve of his shirt and tugged lightly. He climbed onto the bed and she curled against his chest and continued to cry. This time harder than before._

_Now –X_

Kyouya looked at his lap, burying his hand in his hair. He couldn't believe he had done that. He could've stayed. He _should've_ stayed. Stayed and kissed away the tears that would've been falling from her eyes. He stood up and slammed his foot into the bed. Why wasn't he strong enough to go against his father's will? His father would never accept anything he did. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He was stuck in a rut. No longer could he pretend that he had a chance to become his father's heir when his brother was already named. It was an endless circle that his father forced him into.

There he was spinning around and around, doing things to please his father but to what merit?

There was no merit.

Kyouya didn't like not gaining merit in anything he did.

That was what geared his next action. He straightened his back, gathered his pride and courage and headed straight into his father's office. The room was bright, as if it were cheerful and inviting. Anyone who knew the man who sat behind the desk would know looks were deceiving. The only people he was friendly with were those who could bring him benefit. His own wife was merely a trophy wife that he acted like she mattered only at special occasions. She couldn't give him any more children for him to torture and manipulate for his benefit, so what use was she?

His youngest son intrigued him when he came striding straight up to his desk. A look of determination in his eyes. He barely opened his mouth to speak when the boy spoke before him.

"I'd like to formal disown myself from the Ootori name under the means that if the head of the family is as disgraceful and impolite as you I don't want any name or monetary connections with it," Kyouya bowed lightly, the determination in his eyes instantly reflected pure hatred that startled his father. His sons had given him slight glares when they were upset, but nothing of this magnitude. "I will continue my relationship with Fujioka Haruhi and Morinozuka Takashi, with the support of the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's. As well as the aspiring and very formidable lawyer's family, who have connections further than you realize."

"What do you mean? The Fujioka's are nothing but common blood, nothing important," Yoshio brushed off his son attempt at leaving the family, not wanting to write him off quite yet. He was still valuable. A business man as well as expertly knowledgeable about the medicine. His elder sons were not as well versed in the world of business as Kyouya, who had already run a very successful business in high school. Kyouya smirked at knowing something his father didn't know.

"Ah, but Fujioka Haruhi's mother maiden name was Katayama Kotoko, she became a lawyer since her elder brother was the heir of the Katayama company. The company that manufactures many of our medical supplies. If you were to do anything that would hurt Katayama's niece, I am sure he wouldn't keen on supplying the Ootori Company with medical supplies, but what do I know?" Kyouya said with a false smile he used to give to the woman at the Host Club when he was trying to get them to by something, or trying to convince Haruhi to do something by holding the debt over her head. "I'm just the third son, oh wait. I'm no longer Ootori Kyouya. Just Kyouya."

With that, Kyouya bowed, turned on his heel and stalked towards the door. "I will not be taking anything besides what I brought with me from my apartment; you can sell it or do what you will. You would've even if I didn't say anything."

Yoshio was nearly at a loss of what to say. He wasn't about to bow under his son, but he couldn't lose the Katayama, Morinozuka and Haninozuka backings that he had. He had to think of something quick, and he did. He was an Ootori after all. "I won't go after Fujioka Haruhi, she's a mere commoner. However, I know a way to easily compromise the Morinozuka reputation."

Kyouya stilled at the door, turning around. A smile on his face, hiding the slight panic. "How would you manage that? Ootori-san?"

"By releasing this story to the press," Yoshio slid a piece of paper across his desk. Kyouya didn't want to fall for it, but knew he needed to get the paper and read what was going to be said. The only way he could help rebuttal whatever was on the paper and smooth things down. "You do realize that Polygamy is illegal in Japan?"

"Marrying more than one person is illegal," Kyouya spoke evenly as he walked over and lifted the piece of paper up. "Dating more than one person isn't."

His father was silent as Kyouya's eyes scanned the paper quickly. Absorbing the important details and ignoring the unimportant details. It was simple really; he would leak the pictures to the press of Haruhi and Takashi kissing. Creating a scandal and tarnishing both Haruhi's and Takashi's reputations. He wondered how his father could be so blind to the fact that Kyouya could easily counter this. Saying the pictures were fabrication, or merely stating that they were old photos, back when Haruhi and Takashi use to date. No one could exactly counter the words. Takashi didn't look like had aged since he was fifteen. He could've dated Haruhi when she had long hair. No one could prove otherwise, no one was really interested in the Morinozuka heir when he was starting high school.

Kyouya glanced over the photo once more before lowering the paper. He knew his father was trickery than this. He was waiting for proof. Any kind of proof that he could use in correlation with the paper. He smiled at his father. "This photo is clearly either fabricated or from before Haruhi started at Ouran."

This surprised his father, but he didn't show it. "You know that's a lie," Yoshio retorted, knowing that his son knew about the cameras that were recording his reactions. His youngest son was always sharp. He knew what was happening before anyone else did. "This was taken from the rain storm yesterday."

"Now that I look more clearly at this, I do believe it was from when Morinozuka-san and Haruhi dated before Ouran," Kyouya lied smoothly, frowning. "I will have to tell Morinozuka-sama about this discrepancy. I'm sure they won't hesitate to sue you for this disrespectful slander against his son because I was not able to keep my romantic relationship with Haruhi running and it fell into a friendship. I assure you, Ootori-san, if they are together now. I give them my full respect," his voice rose at the end of that. If his father sent out the paper anyways. He would hack and get a copy of their conversation so he could use it against his father and save Haruhi and Takashi from the blow to their reputations.

If that article went live, he knew he wouldn't be able to live with Haruhi and Takashi any longer. However, he had enough of his own money to start up a separate live, and work his way back into Haruhi's trust, since he knew it was shattered after that incident.

He needed to get to the apartment to explain what his father was planning. He also needed to warn the Morinozuka monarchs so they could counter anything the Ootori family threw at them. Kyouya knew there was about to be a full-blown war between the Ootori's and Morinozuka's, and he wanted to side with the family who would give him more merit. Obviously at this point in time, it was the Morinozuka's. If he started a business and required any martial arts training done with that, he could always call up the Morinozuka's and request their help. The Ootori Company would fall, and Kyouya was smug about that.

As he moved to leave the room, Tachibana and his personal bodyguards entered. He glanced up at them in slight confusion. The three of them walked in a line towards the desk. Handing Ootori Yoshio their resignation letters. "We are the body guards of Ootori Kyouya, and since he has no part of this family, neither will we," Tachibana spoke, looking Yoshio coldly in the eye. "Our years under your employment may have been beneficial to us, but they are no longer."

Kyouya left with the three rights behind him. A smug look spreading on his face. He would bring down the Ootori family, right after he went and changed his last name officially. He knew it would take a lot of work, and he knew once he told Takashi and Haruhi about it. They wouldn't be happy with his course of action, especially Takashi. The man didn't understand why anyone could leave their parents, who had raised them, but he had grown up completely different than Kyouya, and he needed to remind Takashi and Haruhi soon. Least they never allow him back into the apartment again.

A/N: God, I just really love Kyouya right now. In both of the chapters I have uploaded so far for this and My Last Goodbye, he's so badass and commanding. I think I'm getting better at writing him. Do you guys think so too? Also, you may understand where this story is going so far. It's not going to be just a bunch of fluff between the three of them. It's an actual story plot line about the effects of their relationship. Hopefully it's worth reading~!


	9. Pacify

_Previously -X_

_If that article went live, he knew he wouldn't be able to live with Haruhi and Takashi any longer. However, he had enough of his own money to start up a separate live, and work his way back into Haruhi's trust, since he knew it was shattered after that incident. _

_He needed to get to the apartment to explain what his father was planning. He also needed to warn the Morinozuka monarchs so they could counter anything the Ootori family threw at them. Kyouya knew there was about to be a full-blown war between the Ootori's and Morinozuka's, and he wanted to side with the family who would give him more merit. Obviously at this point in time, it was the Morinozuka's. If he started a business and required any martial arts training done with that, he could always call up the Morinozuka's and request their help. The Ootori Company would fall, and Kyouya was smug about that. _

_As he moved to leave the room, Tachibana and his personal bodyguards entered. He glanced up at them in slight confusion. The three of them walked in a line towards the desk. Handing Ootori Yoshio their resignation letters. "We are the body guards of Ootori Kyouya, and since he has no part of this family, neither will we," Tachibana spoke, looking Yoshio coldly in the eye. "Our years under your employment may have been beneficial to us, but they are no longer."_

_Kyouya left with the three rights behind him. A smug look spreading on his face. He would bring down the Ootori family, right after he went and changed his last name officially. He knew it would take a lot of work, and he knew once he told Takashi and Haruhi about it. They wouldn't be happy with his course of action, especially Takashi. The man didn't understand why anyone could leave their parents, who had raised them, but he had grown up completely different than Kyouya, and he needed to remind Takashi and Haruhi soon. Least they never allow him back into the apartment again._

_Now –X_

The spectacled man was able to easily slip back into the apartment and headed to the room. He entered without as much as a knock. Seeing Haruhi curled up in Takashi's arms. Her cheeks stained with tears, eyelashes dried and resting on her cheeks. Takashi was awake and looking at him, a look of distrust and confusion flashing in his eyes. He sat up; releasing the girl, he was protecting and stared at him. "Why'd you come back?"

"I realized the relationship that offers me more merit is here," Kyouya explained, "I am no longer Ootori Kyouya."

Takashi frowned at this, before getting off the bed and tucking Haruhi into the bed before ushering Kyouya out of the room. The former started tea as Kyouya sat down on a chair and watched the man preparing the tea. "Explain," he ordered, and Kyouya did immediately without any hesitation. Telling his boyfriend, he hoped he could still call Takashi his boyfriend, everything that happened. Reciting as much of the article, he could, explaining everything about the pictures, repeating what his father said. By the time he was finished, their tea was nearly done, and he leaned back, voice starting to feel sore from all that speaking. He downed the rest of the tea and waited as Takashi processed the new information. He rubbed his mouth with his hand.

"I shall tell my parents about this immediately," Takashi pulled out his cell phone, and heading towards the deck. Stepping out to make the phone call. Kyouya sat there, staring at his hands. Not wanting to go and do anything on his laptop, as the realization that he was no longer a powerful Ootori, but rather, no one. He was as average as others, but with more money. However, that just gave him the push to start up a business and excel past his father and brothers. Become powerful himself, rather than be like everyone and using their parent's wealth and power to their advantage. This way, he was creating his own name. That breathed power.

Takashi entered the room sitting back down and sighed, "My parents are not pleased with this; they say that if Ootori publishes it, they will not hesitate to sue for slander."

"I do not know how badly this damaged our relationship-"Kyouya started, Takashi placed a hand on the arm of Kyouya's chair and leaned over. Silencing the man with a kiss. When he leaned back, he gave Kyouya a firm look before kissing him again, and again. Kyouya felt a weight lift off his shoulder. One person wasn't angry at him. He just had to pray that the other wouldn't be too bitter over this all. He didn't have a hope that she wouldn't be angry, and he knew she wouldn't instantly forgive him. He just had to hope that she would be willing to hear him out before she told him to leave. When they pulled away and Takashi leaned back in his chair. Kyouya took a moment before continuing, "If my father ends up publishing that, I will be switching places with you."

"Hm?" Takashi asked, crossing his arms.

"I will be the friend, who is supporting the relationship, unless Haruhi wishes for me to stop dating her, then I will actually be the friend supporting the relationship," Kyouya explained, "I won't be allowed to touch her in public, and you'll be able to kiss her in public."

The other man nodded his head before looking up at Haruhi, who entered the room. She stumbled over to the teakettle, pouring herself some. "If that happens, then you'll have to get a new apartment," she muttered in a croaky voice. The two males stared at her in surprise as she sipped on the tea. "You guys aren't quiet," she mumbled rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand. Staring out the dark windows. "Takashi and I will have to move out too, it would be too odd for us to stay in an apartment that Kyouya and I bought."

"I will be moving closer to the university, I think that you two should wait a few months before moving in together. Just to spare rumors," Kyouya suggested, shaking his head, "I'm sure that mine and Haruhi's apparent break up will be everywhere once people realize it, then you're guys relationship will be up, as Haruhi being the apparent person who was broken up with will be able to move on faster than the person who broke up with you."

"So, everyone will think that you were disowned and in your frustration, broke up with me. A month or so later, I get together with good friend, Morinozuka Takashi. Who I was 'rumored' to have relations with while we were dating. You support our relationship, and say that your father was just trying to get back at the Morinozuka's for cutting off their training of the Ootori Private Police Force," Haruhi spoke, staring at her teacup, voice cleared after the warm liquid. The two nodded. She sighed, shaking her head. "It would be a lot easier if we just ran away."

"Takashi's still the heir to the Morinozuka fortune and you are working on building up your reputation as a formidable lawyer," Kyouya countered, "How could you two achieve that if we run away?"

"I could control the Morinozuka Company from another country," Takashi suggested, looking serious, but the way he said it told them he wasn't even considering that. He wanted to stay in Japan. He wasn't very comfortable when they lived in America for that year; he liked the formal attitude of Japan much better than America. Haruhi quirked a smile at him and leaned against the counter. Taking a sip of her tea and sighed.

"We've only lived here for a couple months," she looked around. "Good thing it's at the end of the month," she commented, "We won't be wasting money."

"My father is planning on printing that paper by tomorrow, so we should pack up as much as we can-"

Takashi pulled out his cell phone and answered it, interrupting Kyouya. Haruhi was surprised that Takashi would do that; he normally would've excused himself. Takashi didn't even say a full sentence before he shut his cell phone. "That's already arranged."

They were both surprised as the man stood up and opened the door; a few movers entered the room and bowed. Haruhi took over after Takashi indicated that they were to listen to Haruhi and Kyouya. He wasn't supposed to be living there anyways. They were surprised that Takashi was so ahead of everything; normally Kyouya was the one who did this sort of thing. Took action and got everything done. Therefore, when it was the opposite, they weren't entirely ready for the situation.

It was about twelve when their entire apartment was back in boxes. Takashi told them that they were to be brought to the Morinozuka residence until Haruhi and Kyouya found places to stay. Kyouya was back on his laptop, pulling some strings to obtain two separate apartments. He wanted some average apartments, and when Takashi went down to hand the key back to the owner of the apartment complex along, as well as telling the owner to keep the security deposit for the late time they were moving out at. Kyouya finally got apartments that were willing to house them in. The following night of course. They wouldn't want people moving in at about one in the morning. It would wake up other members, and it was completely an illogical time to move in otherwise.

"My parents have gotten a room for us to stay in ready," Takashi spoke after the movers got into the large van and drove off. A car pulled up afterwards. "I would suggest Haruhi stay with her father, but we aren't even sure if he's in town or at home or not."

Haruhi nodded her head and climbed into the car once the driver opened the door for them. Kyouya climbed in, followed by the man in charge.

-X

The Morinozuka estate hadn't changed since their last visit, and Haruhi was glad about that as they walked in. She was tired, holding her boyfriends' hands as they followed the matriarch of the Morinozuka family towards a bedroom. She smiled at them, chattering away. Saying that they would've prepared three separate rooms, since they didn't want them to do anything, but said that Satoshi told them something he shouldn't have and it didn't matter anymore anyways. Haruhi went red hearing the older woman saying that so casually. She was so confused about the Morinozuka family. They seemed so strict and traditional, but the short amount of times that she spent with them, she realized that they weren't as traditional as she had once thought.

Sakura let them into their room before excusing herself to go to her own bedroom to sleep. Haruhi bowed respectively towards the woman as she left before turning around and looking at the two males. Kyouya crossed his arms, and Takashi looked embarrassed. "How did Morinozuka-sama know that we had sex?" Kyouya spoke; "More importantly, how did Satoshi?" he looked over at Takashi. Giving him an accusing look. Takashi looked surprised that Kyouya was blaming him.

"Ah...Satoshi's girlfriend...she kinda..." Haruhi started and then lowered her voice, covering her mouth with a blush, "Asked me about it and I told her."

"Oh, I didn't know our girlfriend was a gossip," Kyouya said, glancing at Takashi with a smirk. "Did you at least get something out of her?"

Haruhi was still blushing, "She told me how Satoshi was in bed."

Takashi covered his ears at this point. Hoping that they would stop talking about it. Kyouya smirked and shook his head, uncrossing his arms and walking over to Haruhi. Kissing her forehead. "Since this is the last time we'll be sharing a bedroom for quite some time, why not make it worthwhile."

Haruhi looked up at him, "but I'm tired."

Kyouya patted her shoulder, "Alright, Takashi?"

Takashi walked over and kissed his boyfriend, "It is the last night," he commented, pulling Kyouya's shirt over his head. Haruhi tried to ignore the sight but couldn't and joined in before more than her boyfriends shirts were off.


	10. Planning

_Previously -X_

_Sakura let them into their room before excusing herself to go to her own bedroom to sleep. Haruhi bowed respectively towards the woman as she left before turning around and looking at the two males. Kyouya crossed his arms, and Takashi looked embarrassed. "How did Morinozuka-sama know that we had sex?" Kyouya spoke; "More importantly, how did Satoshi?" he looked over at Takashi. Giving him an accusing look. Takashi looked surprised that Kyouya was blaming him._

"_Ah...Satoshi's girlfriend...she kinda..." Haruhi started and then lowered her voice, covering her mouth with a blush, "Asked me about it and I told her."_

"_Oh, I didn't know our girlfriend was a gossip," Kyouya said, glancing at Takashi with a smirk. "Did you at least get something out of her?"_

_Haruhi was still blushing, "She told me how Satoshi was in bed."_

_Takashi covered his ears at this point. Hoping that they would stop talking about it. Kyouya smirked and shook his head, uncrossing his arms and walking over to Haruhi. Kissing her forehead. "Since this is the last time we'll be sharing a bedroom for quite some time, why not make it worthwhile."_

_Haruhi looked up at him, "but I'm tired."_

_Kyouya patted her shoulder, "Alright, Takashi?" _

_Takashi walked over and kissed his boyfriend, "It is the last night," he commented, pulling Kyouya's shirt over his head. Haruhi tried to ignore the sight but couldn't and joined in before more than her boyfriends shirts were off._

_Now –X_

Haruhi rolled over and stretched, the blanket twisting around her awkwardly, but after a satisfying pop of her shoulders, she relaxed and stared up at the ceiling. The other two occupants were sound asleep still, exhausted from the previous nights activities. She carefully slid from the sheets, adjusting them around the two males so the blankets covered them both. After she knew they were both content and still sleeping, she collected their discarded clothes, folded them and placed them to the side. She found an extra set of clothing from her last stay, which she realized was quite some time ago. After looking around the room she realized that they were staying in the same room as well, a smile formed on her lips and she went and quickly showered the last night away. Pinning her hair back and pulling on her clothes.

The boys had shifted towards each other, their foreheads nearly touching. The girl smiled at the sight, it warmed her heart to see the two of them like that, however, instead of joining them, she slipped from the room.

The large house was just that, large. She was easily turned about and knew that she wouldn't be able to find her way back to her room unless she asked someone, which she didn't want to do. Instead, she continued until she finally saw Sakura walking down the hallway. The older woman saw her as well and waved gently, walking at a faster pace to reach the girl. Pleasantries were exchanged.

"How was your night?" Sakura asked offhandedly as they walked towards the dining area for breakfast. Haruhi blushed and avoided looking at the woman.

"I slept soundly, thank you," she replied, pressing her lips together and wishing the subject would be quickly changed. Sakura nodded with a smile before waving Haruhi into the room.

"I suppose my son and Ootori-kun won't be joining us this morning?" Sakura questioned as they walked in, Satoshi was already seated with his girlfriend. Both looked frazzled and as if they just woke up. Haruhi exchanged pleasantries with them after replying to Sakura's question. Satoshi winked at Haruhi and she blushed and looked down at the table. His girlfriend elbowed him as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Sakura-chan, where is Akira-kun?" Kyoka questioned after some servants brought breakfast into the room. Only four plates were brought. Sakura frowned lightly, she had been wondering the same thing. Her husband was always a breakfast on time unless there was an issue and he needed to do something. It was curious, but she didn't respond much to the girl and the group took to eating in silence.

Halfway through their meal, the patriarch of the Morinozuka family walked into the room, apologized and sat down. Sakura gave him a disappointing and scolding look before calmly turning back to her meal. The two boys joined closer to the end and after everyone was done eating. Akira straightened. "I am sorry, Kyouya-san, but your father has forced my hand."

The two males froze, Takashi lowered his cup of tea down, and Haruhi shook her head and sighed. "He is an idiot if he thinks he can get away with this plan unscathed."

"I agree," Akira nodded, "However, this isn't a discussion that should be spoken about here. Let us adjourn to a more appropriate place. Do you need or want to phone anyone, Fujioka-san?"

"Oh," Haruhi blinked a few times before she smiled at Akira, "I think I will, if you will allow me to invite a few people?"

"Anyone you think can help us," Akira stated before turning to the others, "Let us regroup in the sitting room?"

-X

Around the room were some of the most influential people in Japan, well at least their children. The twins were seated on the couch beside Tamaki, Mitsukuni was sitting beside his cousin eating cake, and his wife sitting beside him. The twins looked livid that Yoshio would try something so underhanded, but at the same time, they knew why Yoshio was doing it. Tamaki didn't like the way Yoshio was going about this, it was completely ungentlemanly. Mitsukuni, although he looked content and not bothered, was thinking up a way to get back at Yoshio, and his wife didn't understand what exactly was going on. Her husband hadn't told her why they were there, and she wasn't one to fill her head with useless information like gossip.

The group of eleven people didn't understand what was taking Haruhi so long. She was still on the phone in the other room, talking to someone. Although they didn't know who exactly. It took a half hour before she finally entered the room, looking a bit drained and pale. Sakura got up and quickly ushered Haruhi into a seat and gave her some tea. Asking if she was alright. Kyouya took her temperature and Takashi grasped her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. A look of concern flashing through his face. Haruhi used her free hand to wave Kyouya's hand away before lacing her fingers through his.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I took so long, Akira-san," Haruhi bowed slightly towards him, but the apology was brushed off.

"Who were you talking to that took so long?" Hikaru asked, leaning forwards. Curiosity getting the better of his manners. The others looked towards her in expectation, now that the question had been asked, they wanted to know. Haruhi rubbed her neck and pursed her lips.

"It took some effort but I finally got my father to give me my uncle's phone number, and I quite easily convinced him to come here," she explained with a tense laugh. Takashi and Kyouya exchanged a look, and Kyouya was the one who spoke.

"Do you think calling your uncle is the best course of action? He may not support us," Kyouya tried to be gentle in the way he spoke, and the others noticed and instantly were shocked by the Shadow King's tone. Haruhi looked at him, in a way that made the others shiver, it was as if the two had traded places for the moment.

"I have a card up my sleeve that I am willing to play if he doesn't. Always do things for your benefit, after all. I can easily show him that this is for his best interest," Haruhi waved her hand around the room. "Five influential families support us, if he supports us, then he could easily benefit from it. If he isn't interested in that then..."

"Then what?" Mitsukuni asked, a serious look crossing his face, "I can help influence him."

"No, violence won't be necassary-"

"I can curse him," Reiko added, and her husband gave her an approving look and he squeezed her knee. Haruhi sighed and shook her head. They weren't letting her finish.

"My Uncle can't have children with his wife and he loves her a lot. They met and fell and love and all that fun stuff," Haruhi waved her hand, "They don't want to adopt and my father has gotten letters asking about getting me to be named his heir. If he doesn't support us, then I'll deny him the only blood successor, and my grandparents are very strict about it being a blood successor."

The group stared at Haruhi. There she was, sitting literally at the top of a wealthy company, and millions of dollars, and yet she denied any of it and stuck with her father. However, they had a feeling that her father was part of the reason she wasn't the named heir yet, he wanted to provide for his daughter by himself. His wife had left her wealth to be with him, and he wanted to be able to provide for his daughter and show her that not everything was about money. He had succeeded. Haruhi cared more about her friends and partners than she cared about the money. If she got the support needed to bring down the Ootori's so they would stop making drama and let the three slip under the radar and continue their romance, then she would accept the money and everything that went with it.

Akira was surprised by her tact and looked at his son, giving him an approving look. The two he chose to fall in love with were very influential and business knowledgeable. "Fujioka-san."

"Please call me Haruhi, Akira-san," Haruhi said with a smile. Takashi squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Haruhi, the Katayama family is but one added family. I have spoken to the Haninozuka's about this article, which was why I was late, and they support this. All together that's three families that support, hypothetically. The children of the wealthy families may influence their parents but they cannot change their parents will of whether they support or not," Akira waved towards the three sitting on the couch. The twins and Tamaki looked a bit put off by the older man's words but didn't say anything. They chose the wise path by doing so.

"This won't be resolved in a day," Takashi hummed, "Tamaki is becoming the head of the family in a few months, are you not?"

Tamaki's face lit up and he jumped up, "We want to isolate the Ootori's right?" he said excitedly, the others nodded, "If I do not invite the Ootori's to the business party when I am named the official head, it'll be an insult and show that we don't want to associate our name with their actions."

Before anyone could congratulate him on his thoughts, a servant came in and bowed deeply towards everyone. "A Katayama-san wishes to speak with you, shall I let him in?"

"Please," Akira said with a nod towards the man.

It was do or die time.


	11. Progeny

_Previously -X_

"_Haruhi, the Katayama family is but one added family. I have spoken to the Haninozuka's about this article, which was why I was late, and they support this. All together that's three families that support, hypothetically. The children of the wealthy families may influence their parents but they cannot change their parents will of whether they support or not," Akira waved towards the three sitting on the couch. The twins and Tamaki looked a bit put off by the older man's words but didn't say anything. They chose the wise path by doing so._

"_This won't be resolved in a day," Takashi hummed, "Tamaki is becoming the head of the family in a few months, are you not?"_

_Tamaki's face lit up and he jumped up, "We want to isolate the Ootori's right?" he said excitedly, the others nodded, "If I do not invite the Ootori's to the business party when I am named the official head, it'll be an insult and show that we don't want to associate our name with their actions."_

_Before anyone could congratulate him on his thoughts, a servant came in and bowed deeply towards everyone. "A Katayama-san wishes to speak with you, shall I let him in?" _

"_Please," Akira said with a nod towards the man._

_It was do or die time._

_Now –X_

Everyone stood up when Katayama Isamu entered the room. It surprised the Hosts, how close Haruhi had looked to the male when she was in high school with her short hair. The two family members looked to each other, unsure of how to proceed. They bowed to each other finally, and then Haruhi smiled lightly at him. The male smiled warmly back, "You've grown, it's been, what twenty years?"

"I think?" Haruhi laughed lightly, "I don't remember most of those years," she admitted, the male nodded his head before turning towards the Morinozuka's and bowing.

"Morinozuka-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you," the man straightened and Akira nodded.

"The pleasure is mine," he spoke in a monotone voice, the others bowed in greeting before sitting back down. Haruhi sat down in-between Kyouya and Takashi again, both males avoided touching her once a family member was in the room. Isamu sat down across from her and accepted a cup of tea offered by Sakura. It was silent as he took a sip before a look of business crossed his face. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a newspaper article.

"What is this slander?" he asked, his eyes starting at Kyouya. Haruhi straightened slightly and felt Takashi tense beside her.

"Believe me; I had nothing to do with it. I am no longer an Ootori," Kyouya explained coolly, "I want to knock my father down a pedestal as everyone else in this room does."

Haruhi smiled towards her boyfriend before looking at her uncle. "Since you know what Ootori is trying to do, are you willing to help us?"

"Is any of it true? Because I am not willing to bring the Katayama name down if-"

"Are you suggesting my son would be doing such acts with a woman who is dating another man solely?" Sakura questioned, looking at the cup in her hands, her eyes cold. Haruhi could tell that this meeting could go south very quickly, but she kept silent watching the happens. Isamu looked towards Sakura.

"I am also suggesting that my niece would do an act with a man when she is dating another man," Isamu stated plainly, before turning to said niece "Haruhi?"

"I have a question for you before I answer that, one that I've had for a long time," Haruhi started, staring expressionlessly at her uncle, "Why was the only time the Katayama family had contact with my parents and I when my mother died?"

The tension in the room rose and Isamu nearly choked on the tea but quickly recovered. Takashi slipped his fingers into Haruhi's and gave a light squeeze before pulling away. Haruhi's uncle didn't even notice it, and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Your parents didn't want you to be influenced by wealth and to be perfectly honest, mine and your mother's parents do not appreciate your father's lifestyle choices."

She nodded a bitter smile on her face. "So, you'd hate to figure out that the newspaper article is completely true?" the others looked ready to interject, and her uncle looked ready to refuse to help, but Haruhi continued, "I am dating both of them with the others consent, and they are dating each other. So there is nothing wrong with me kissing my boyfriend in public, now is there?"

Isamu was silent for the longest time, not knowing how to respond. How would someone respond to that? He didn't know Haruhi well enough to just go straight into respecting her choices, but she was family. He was thinking about it, frowning and staring at the cup in his hands. Finally, he looked up at her, "I don't honestly know much about this," he waved towards the two boys on either side of her, "I do know that it's illegal to marry two people in Japan however, so if you-"

"If I ever get married," Haruhi interrupted, "I will get an actual marriage certificate for one and hold a very private ceremony that will have me marrying both," she continued, "People who are gay and lesbian are getting married, although it isn't recognized by the state, they are still married." It was silent in the room, and she felt two hands slip into both of hers and squeeze. She smiled at her two boyfriends in turn before turning towards her uncle. "Now, I need your help."

"I will accept after I've heard the plan and terms," he leaned back, "Only if it won't ruin the Katayama name."

They instantly jumped into planning. Tamaki explained how, since he was becoming the head of the Suou group, he was not going to invite the Ootori family, but invite Kyouya. It would be an incredibly diss on the Ootori family, and also spread like wildfire that the Suou group and the Ootori group were no longer affiliated. When someone brought up the recuperations of how Ouran may decrease in the medical field, Isamu spoke up. He was working on expanding the Katayama speciality into hospitals as well as developing medical equipment and medicine.

"Kyouya is very knowledgeable about that," Kaoru commented with a smile towards the male, "You and him could affiliate and make a group that is co-owned by both Kyouya as well as the Katayama's. It would give Kyouya a chance to start a fresh company, and it will increase profits for the Katayama's."

"We'll have to discuss that possibility," Isamu said, sending a nod towards the ex-Ootori member, who gave a smug look at the thought of stealing his father's chief supplier.

Once the Suou group and Katayama group was no longer affiliated with the Ootori's, they spoke about how the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's were already cutting off all training of anyone who was affiliated with the Ootori's. Kyouya was screening members of the dojos for anyone who was still secretly training for his father. Isamu and Akira started speaking about an affiliation between the dojo and the medicine that Isamu had, after all the two groups were no longer linked to Ootori and therefore didn't have any direct supply of medicine or medical attention if one of their members was hurt.

The twins spoke about how their mother didn't really like the attitude Yoshio had, regardless, and was looking for a way to stop affiliating with him. Once she figured out what he was trying to do, and by that, they meant trying to make Haruhi seem like a gold digger peasant and ruin her reputation; she would stop contact with him.

With all the major groups in Japan dropping their relationship with the Ootori, it would spread like wildfire. No one would want to continue their relationship with Yoshio, and through that, they would decrease Yoshio's power and increase their own power. Haruhi didn't like that it seemed less personal and more business, but knew in the eyes of these men and woman, they needed to speak the language of business or nothing would fall into place.

The spoke about how Haruhi was going to stop working for her current employer, which was an affiliation to the Ootori group, and work for one that was a fresh faced law office that was starting to make a big appearance in the legal world. It may seem like bad news that she was fired, but she didn't care. She didn't want to sit underneath Yoshio and have him hold her destiny while everyone else was dropping him like hot ash. It was the most she could do in her position. Of course, she was going to be helping the Morinozuka's sue Yoshio for the publication.

As the time boiled down, Isamu asked to speak to his niece alone and they exited and walked around the outside perimeter of the house. Both were silent for the longest time until the older man spoke. "I will help you guys, but you should know that I want you to be my heir. I will officially announce it after case between the Morinozuka's and Ootori is complete. Provided the Morinozuka's win, your grandparents wouldn't be too happy if I named you my heir if Ootori wins. They probably think poorly of me just being here, but they're stiff and even if I share some of the same morals as them. I am smart enough to not allow my judgement to stop me from being a good uncle. I don't really wish you were dating two men, but in truth. You're relationship with them doesn't involve me in the slightest, you may be my future heir, but since it is illegal to be married to more than two people, you won't make a big deal of it. Kept it secret and safe away from the media, and if you choose to, you can always leave and go somewhere quiet to settle down."

Haruhi had kept silent throughout the entire thing, at the end she turned to her uncle and gave him a hug. Their first real contact since her mother's funeral. He rubbed her back lightly before they pulled away.


	12. Playmaker

_Previously -X_

_The spoke about how Haruhi was going to stop working for her current employer, which was an affiliation to the Ootori group, and work for one that was a fresh faced law office that was starting to make a big appearance in the legal world. It may seem like bad news that she was fired, but she didn't care. She didn't want to sit underneath Yoshio and have him hold her destiny while everyone else was dropping him like hot ash. It was the most she could do in her position. Of course, she was going to be helping the Morinozuka's sue Yoshio for the publication._

_As the time boiled down, Isamu asked to speak to his niece alone and they exited and walked around the outside perimeter of the house. Both were silent for the longest time until the older man spoke. "I will help you guys, but you should know that I want you to be my heir. I will officially announce it after case between the Morinozuka's and Ootori is complete.__ Provided the Morinozuka's win, your grandparents wouldn't be too happy if I named you my heir if Ootori wins. They probably think poorly of me just being here, but they're stiff and even if I share some of the same morals as them. I am smart enough to not allow my judgement to stop me from being a good uncle. I don't really wish you were dating two men, but in truth. You're relationship with them doesn't involve me in the slightest, you may be my future heir, but since it is illegal to be married to more than two people, you won't make a big deal of it. Kept it secret and safe away from the media, and if you choose to, you can always leave and go somewhere quiet to settle down."_

_Haruhi had kept silent throughout the entire thing, at the end she turned to her uncle and gave him a hug. Their first real contact since her mother's funeral. He rubbed her back lightly before they pulled away. _

_Now –X_

Months passed and it was soon winter, closing in to Christmas. Haruhi was living alone in an apartment closer to her new law firm, Takashi moved back in with his parents, and Kyouya was living a few blocks away from Haruhi. Haruhi and Takashi kept up friendly appearances outside, and for the first couple of months, never hung out indoors. They would meet up at cafes and chat about law and other things. Completely irritating all the papazarri that were trying to snap a picture of the couple. Kyouya was working hard with the Katayama family on their new project, which was still very hush-hush. If Yoshio figured out that they were planning on cutting off their support to his company, their plans would ultimately be foiled. No one else did much too actually stop Yoshio; small things were happening, however.

Haruhi sat across Takashi, reading an article in the business section of the newspaper. Takashi stared out into the wintery streets, at the chilly pedestrians walking along the snow-bare streets. The female lowered the newspaper and took a sip of her tea. "This is interesting development," she murmured, glancing up at him, folding the newspaper and placing to the side. "Do you think he suspects us?" Her companion shook his head, unfolding his arms and lifting up his own warm drink. "Tonight is Tamaki's party making him the new head of his family, I wonder why Yoshio hasn't made not being invited a big deal?"

"My father must've realized that disowning me would cut off his relationship with Tamaki and his family by default," a voice spoke before Takashi could think of a reply, Kyouya pulled a chair over and sat down, looking a tad worse for wear. He looked exhausted, a tad irritable and his shirt was mis-buttoned. Takashi fiddled with one of his own buttons and Kyouya sighed, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a dark shirt underneath. No one really recognized him anymore, people would still whisper about him but no one cared about pleasing him in fear of what came with his anger. "If he had asked me to be acquainted with Tamaki, then he would've suspected that we were behind this planning. Now he just thinks he lost a minor business tie because he did a necassary thing."

Haruhi nodded and the group exchanged pleasantries on a lighter topic before diving back into the nights plan. "Once Yoshio finds out that Kyouya's been invited, that's when he'll get mad."

"A commoner has never been invited to a party like this before, he'll be even angrier," Kyouya, added on with a smirk, "A lot will be announced tonight, by Tamaki himself."

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked the two were only aware of the plan; they weren't sure about anything being announced.

"Tamaki will be congratulated by his father and when he is giving the speech about keeping old business connections with everyone there, he will happen to mention a new business connection with a co-owned company by Katayama-san and myself," Kyouya pulled out his phone and gave a message a quick glance over. "He will be announcing his engagement, and other things that would probably bore you about other ventures that he is planning on following. Things that he must, and then he'll say that there is one business venture that he will put an end to."

"The Ootori one," Takashi nodded his head lightly, Haruhi pursed his lips.

"People may see it as foolish, but they would understand. I mean, there is a lot that Tamaki went through to live with all his family," Haruhi hummed looking at her coffee and sipping it.

"For my father to disown me, everyone would see it as a perfect reason for Tamaki to cut off connections with the Ootori group. He cannot stand parents abandoning their children, or parents forcing their children to live a certain life," Kyouya sighed, his voice softening. He laughed lightly, surprising the two. "I am glad I am not stuck under my father strict rules anymore. He was narrow minded and foolish and now I have no fear of disappointing him because," he glanced at them, "He is the biggest disappoint in my life, and his disappointment in me can never overcome that."

Haruhi wanted to reach over and comfort her boyfriend; however, Takashi reached over and clapped him on the shoulder, a small smile on the man's face.

That was when it hit her; she saw tiny wrinkles in the corners of Takashi's eyes, the age that was starting to pull at him. He had always looked the same, and so had Kyouya. They both were aging well. However, that was one of the few moments were it really hit her that they were aging and no longer in high school. They couldn't get away with the same things anymore, they had to follow society more closely or people would be crueler instead of expecting them to learn from their mistakes. They weren't allowed to make mistakes.

It was also one of those moments were she began to think of the future. Looking at her boyfriends, she wondered what it would be like to be married to them. Would they accept their old age and own it? Or hide it? She could see Takashi's hair greying and him growing a slight beard like his father had. Worry and laugh lines would crease his face and even with his stoic face you could tell he laughed and smiled a lot. Kyouya would probably dye his hair as he aged and would keep his face clean. Try to capture youth in a bottle.

"Haruhi?" Takashi touched her hand, causing her to jump back into the now. Those thoughts were useless for the current situation and she needed to focus.

"Sorry, I was thinking of what's going to happen once all this is over," Haruhi admitted taking a sip of her drink before smiling faintly. Takashi gave a slight smile and Kyouya rubbed his chin.

"You can decide which of us you would like to be legally married to and we'll have a private ceremony for the three of us to marry. We can move out of the city and live peacefully out there, but we'll stay close enough that we can all come into the city to work when need be," Kyouya replied simply. Of course, he would already have their futures planned out. It made Haruhi laugh, and shake her head.

"I bet you already have how many kids and pets we're going to have," she joked lightly sending a grin to Takashi. He glanced over at Kyouya, curiously awaiting the answer that they both knew he had. Kyouya just smirked lightly, drumming his fingers on the table then answered after Haruhi looked over.

"Two or four, one or two sired from each Takashi and I. Since we have the same hair colour and close eye color no one will question their parentage and won't be bullied for having three parents," Kyouya leaned back and nodded, "I know Takashi loves animals and if we're living out in the country we could buy a horse, a dog and cat."

"We could have a chicken coop," Haruhi suggested leaning forwards, bringing the conversation into a lighter tone. An argument broke out between Kyouya and Takashi about animals, and Haruhi laughed and they started talking about the layout of the house. Of course, they'd need space for when the other hosts came to visit, because knowing Tamaki he'd get them all to come over at the same time with their future spouses.

However content and peaceful they were, Kyouya didn't notice a man listening into their conversation until the man stood up and left the cafe. He fell silent, his laughter cutting off; alerting the other two that something was wrong. Haruhi glanced over to the door as the chimes silenced. Takashi's fist clenched lightly. Kyouya just leaned back and rubbed his face. "Well, this isn't good...that man works for my father."

"Good thing you and my uncle are finished your project and just need it to be announced during the party," Haruhi hummed, pushing her glasses up and rubbing the bridge of her nose, "He can't do much now-"

She was cut off by her phone ringing, she apologized and excused herself. Leaving the cafe to answer it. It was her father; she sighed and hit the answer button. Expecting him to ask her to come and help him clean up, as was per usual. Unfortunately, the moment she hit that button, her phone exploded with noise. She yanked her phone away, rubbing her ear until she realized that it was just her father screaming at her. She carefully returned the phone to her ear. "-why didn't you tell me! This is unacceptable! Bring them here right away, missy! No wait! I'll go there, where are you? Are you with them?"

"Dad, calm down, what are you talking about?" she interrupted before he could fire off any more questions. Ranka listened to his daughter, irritation still in his voice.

"That Morinozuka and Ootori! I just was informed that my daughter was sleeping with two men!"

* * *

A/N: HEY LOOK WHO GOT OUT OF HER WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY MOSTLY?

Haha, I got most of the rest of this story planned out in my head. It just needed to transition and I think I have found the exact way to transition this! I know I am updating at really weird periods but I'm not going to be available this weekend to post, and so I'm going to update as I finish writing. I'm sorry if there are any inconsistencies. There shouldn't be, but still.

My Last Goodbye should be updated before Thursday!


	13. Progress

_Previously -X_

_However content and peaceful they were, Kyouya didn't notice a man listening into their conversation until the man stood up and left the cafe. He fell silent, his laughter cutting off; alerting the other two that something was wrong. Haruhi glanced over to the door as the chimes silenced. Takashi's fist clenched lightly. Kyouya just leaned back and rubbed his face. "Well, this isn't good...that man works for my father."_

"_Good thing you and my uncle are finished your project and just need it to be announced during the party," Haruhi hummed, pushing her glasses up and rubbing the bridge of her nose, "He can't do much now-"_

_Her phone ringing cut her off, she apologized and excused herself. Leaving the cafe to answer it. It was her father; she sighed and hit the answer button. Expecting him to ask her to come and help him clean up, as was per usual. Unfortunately, the moment she hit that button, her phone exploded with noise. She yanked her phone away, rubbing her ear until she realized that it was just her father screaming at her. She carefully returned the phone to her ear. "-why didn't you tell me! This is unacceptable! Bring them here right away, missy! No wait! I'll go there, where are you? Are you with them?"_

"_Dad, calm down, what are you talking about?" she interrupted before he could fire off any more questions. Ranka listened to his daughter, irritation still in his voice._

"_That Morinozuka and Ootori! I just was informed that my daughter was sleeping with two men!"_

_Now –X_

Haruhi stared at herself in the mirror, applying the final changes to her makeup before sighing. "It'll be another hurdle after tonight," she called back to Takashi who was sitting in her living room. "I should've told my father before all of this happened, I-"

"You do what's best," Takashi interrupted, closer than she anticipated, making her start. He leaned against the doorframe and looked at her through the mirror. "Your father has his own problems and involving him into yours isn't like you. You only involve the people you need to involve."

"Makes me kinda like Kyouya, doesn't it," she said with a small laugh, before taking a deep breath. "I hate these things, having to dress up and act as if those people impress me when they really don't."

"I've been doing it for years," Takashi shrugged a shoulder, Haruhi turned around and gave him a look before smiling and giving him a hug. He kissed her temple before stepping back. "You look beautiful."

She was wearing a long, one shouldered, red evening dress with white lace decorating the bottom. He brushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear and smiled gently at her. "You're lucky I was able to convince my father that a more appropriate time would be suitable instead of a few hours before Tamaki's ceremony thing," she turned around and lifted her purse before following him out. She locked the door behind them and he smiled down at her, she returned the smile before he offered his arm. They were going together as a date. Everyone who knew what was actually going on, if asked about it, were going to say that the rumors didn't cause Kyouya and Haruhi to lose their friendship with each other, but caused Haruhi and Takashi to become closer. Kyouya would say that Haruhi was free to date whomever she wishes and that he would support them.

As they drove to the Souh mansion, Takashi gave Haruhi a brief lesson on what questions she'll be asked and how to respond to them so they won't be taken any other way besides the way they mean. It happened much in the fast-paced life of the famous and wealthy, and those could be leaked to the tabloids and cause a mess. Then he told her that if they got separated which people to avoid speaking too, those still connected to the Ootori family and who would possibly try to shame her or try to get something else from her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, telling him not to worry.

"Why do you think I'm worried?" he asked, as the driver climbed out and walked around the car to open their door. Haruhi grinned at him.

"You talk more when you're nervous, it's a recent habit," she explained before the door opened and he climbed out, offering a hand for her. They walked up the stone staircase, Haruhi lifting the front of her dress like she had learnt to do, and giving their invitations to a man at the front. They were escorted to the room the party was, a large spacious room full of people. Haruhi glanced about the room, recognizing people instantly. She lifted her skirt again and they stepped down some stairs and into the fray of people.

The smell of perfumes and colognes mixed in a symphony of smells that irritated Haruhi's nose. Colourful evening dresses was a stark contrast to the men suits, which all fitted the men perfectly and matched the woman's colours nicely. Voices and music mixed, creating a nice atmosphere. Haruhi held firmly onto Takashi's arm as he led her over to where Tamaki was, currently talking to her uncle and Kyouya. He turned to her, and grinned.

"Ma chere! You look beautiful this fine evening," he said, kissing both of her cheeks before shaking Takashi's hand. He seemed older for some reason, he wasn't over the top and she had never seen him shake Takashi's hand. "Come, meet Michelle!" he stepped to the side to reveal a woman in a blue dress, "She's the daughter of a French CEO, her family lives in France but a majority of their business involves being in Japan."

"It's very nice to meet you," Haruhi smiled at the woman, bowing to her. The others were silent.

"You know French?" the woman asked, surprised, "Tamaki said none of his friends did!"

"I learned a while back," she said before the woman's surprised face turned into a large grin. "It's always great to know more than one language, and being involved in business affairs makes it a lot easier when it's international." She was quickly pulled away by the woman so they could talk about everything and nothing. Later, Tamaki told her that the girl wasn't fluent in Japanese and the fact that Haruhi knew French, even though it was broken and the woman corrected her quite often, was calming to the girl. Surrounded by people who nearly only spoke Japanese and English, while she only knew French fluently, was stressing. Haruhi acted as a translator when Tamaki was distracted by his guests.

However, Haruhi eventually managed to slip away from the girl, leaving her with her soon-to-be husband. It didn't take long to find Takashi, Kyouya and her uncle, sipping on champagne and talking about the events of the night so far. She slid her arm through Takashi's just as the lights dimmed and everyone was asked to find their seats around the outside of the hall. It took a few moments before everyone was settled and Tamaki was standing on the large staircases. He began his speech. Haruhi fiddled with the lace on her dress occasionally, they were right when they said that most of it wouldn't entertain her. Business ventures and ways to improve their company.

"I have few years of experience, I have worked with my father for the last couple of years in training to take over the company," he said with a smile, "I hope that with each stride forward I take brings me more experience and more happiness in both my professional and personal life. I would like to officially announce my engagement to Michelle Richelieu."

The room clapped as Tamaki held out a hand for the woman, she ascended the stairs and Tamaki smiled brightly at her. Then turned towards the crowd once more with his fiancée at his side. "With this new change in my life, I would like to state a few more. Less on the personal side and more on the business side," he took a moment to pause before continuing, "Many people have asked me why the Ootori family was not invited when they have been the Souh's good friends for many years. The answer to that can be found by going back, when they disowned one of their children. They have proven that their care only reaches out to those who cooperate and are useful to them, if the Souh's continue to support them; we are going against who we are. Ouran High School is under the Souh name, and has been for years. If we support someone who cannot love their children through thick and thin, or even support their child, then we are not fit to run a school."

Haruhi and a few others were surprised by Tamaki's words. She thought it would be brushed aside and answered more simply, but this was far from what she had thought it would be. She saw some people agreeing with what he was saying, and a few looked skeptical. Tamaki was going to pull in the finishing touches to his speech, and she knew they might show up his current words, but not very likely.

"Another business venture will be struck out of the ashes of the previous relationship, one with the Katayama family. Ootori Kyouya and Katayama Isamu have joined to build up a medical company, which they plan to use the money they get in a combination of fueling their company and donating to medical charities. I see it as a great investment and will be prosperous in the years to come," Tamaki wrapped up his speech soon after and everyone rose their glass to him before eating the supper provided. Afterwards there was dancing. Haruhi spent the night dancing with Takashi and avoiding prolonged conversations with anyone. Kyouya was getting many questions about his company and Haruhi was only able to steal him away for a few moments so that Takashi and her could say goodbye before finding Tamaki and saying goodbye to him as well.

"Want to stay the night?" Haruhi asked, removing her heels as he flicked on the light once they got into her apartment.

"He better not stay over!" a very familiar voice shrieked. Takashi grabbed Haruhi and pulled her behind him, before seeing Ranka sitting on the couch. He relaxed before realizing that was probably a bad thing to do in front of a very angry father. Haruhi stepped around him.

"It's late," Haruhi pointed at the clock, "I was offering the couch," she lied. Thankfully, she had gotten better at that. "Besides, I'm a grown woman and I can allow whomever I want to spend the night with me!"

"I didn't even know you were dating him!" Ranka retorted before putting on his 'Oh, feel bad for me!' face and crossing his arms. "I thought our relationship as father and daughter was better than this!"

"I thought we agreed on a better time to talk," Haruhi placed her heels to the side and began to unpin her hair from the bun. Takashi stood rigidly by the door until Haruhi waved for him to sit down. "If we must do this now, I'm dating Takashi and Kyouya. We're in a polygamous relationship. After everything quiets down, I plan on legally marrying one and moving in with both of them. Our relationship is just like any other, and is not all about sex as you so rudely thought of when you phoned me the other day," she sat down beside Takashi. Both men stared at her with open mouths. Neither expected her to spill the beans so quickly, and with little regard for subtly. Ranka quickly composed himself.

"Honey, polygamous relationship-"

"Oh, no! You can't judge me, Dad, I know what you do in your bar," Haruhi shook a finger at him, "I love Takashi and Kyouya, and that's that. It's a relationship and now you know, and I'm an adult and can make my own choices. If you wish to discuss this further, go home and come back at a time when my feet aren't hurting and I don't have a headache from the party."

"B-But it's late!"

"Then take the couch and Takashi can sleep in my bed," Haruhi replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You allowed me to move in with Kyouya and share a bed with him, Takashi is probably ten times more honorable than Kyouya so you can't complain."

"Fine, but if I hear anything, I'm coming in there!" Ranka threatened. Takashi moved into the hallway as Haruhi got some water and Advil. He made up the couch for Ranka before slipping into Haruhi's room and closing the door. Haruhi walked over to her father. He sighed and hugged her, "If you're happy I'm happy, try and involve me more, kay? I won't ever judge you negatively, you know that."

"I know," Haruhi whispered back to him before kissing his cheek. "They do make me happy, and I hope that being happy isn't against the law someday," she replied with a sad laugh before heading into the bedroom. Takashi was already lying in bed. He watched as she stripped out of her dress and into some pyjamas, then she entered the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. He watched as she climbed into bed and snuggled against his side. He turned off the bedside lamp and kissed her head.

"I hope being happy wasn't against the law as well," he murmured back to her.


	14. Pretend

_Previously -X_

_"B-But it's late!"_

_"Then take the couch and Takashi can sleep in my bed," Haruhi replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You allowed me to move in with Kyouya and share a bed with him, Takashi is probably ten times more honorable than Kyouya so you can't complain."_

_"Fine, but if I hear anything, I'm coming in there!" Ranka threatened. Takashi moved into the hallway as Haruhi got some water and Advil. He made up the couch for Ranka before slipping into Haruhi's room and closing the door. Haruhi walked over to her father. He sighed and hugged her, "If you're happy I'm happy, try and involve me more, kay? I won't ever judge you negatively, you know that."_

_"I know," Haruhi whispered back to him before kissing his cheek. "They do make me happy, and I hope that being happy isn't against the law someday," she replied with a sad laugh before heading into the bedroom. Takashi was already lying in bed. He watched as she stripped out of her dress and into some pyjamas, then she entered the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. He watched as she climbed into bed and snuggled against his side. He turned off the bedside lamp and kissed her head._

_"I hope being happy wasn't against the law as well," he murmured back to her._

_Now –X_

Haruhi rolled over and smiled sleepily at Takashi, before sitting up and stretching. She climbed out of bed and stripped from her pyjamas before changing into her day clothes, she was going to go to the super market before her father woke up. She tugged on a jacket and a bag, briefly glanced at her father who was soundly asleep on the couch. She exited the apartment and headed down, walking down the street at a leisurely pace while thinking of what she needed. Of course, she had to be back by the time her father woke up or Takashi would have to deal with him alone, and that was never good. Though, it wouldn't take long for her to go and get what she needed. When she still lived with her father she was extremely able to get everything they needed for the week within twenty minutes. There and back. Although that was when she lived closer to the supermarket. Now it took approximately forty minutes.

She entered the supermarket and made her rounds, just like she normally did. Comparing prices and getting the best deals like always. She went to the check out and paid for her items before starting on the walk back. Happy at the finds, make the last check to make sure she had gotten everything and she wasn't forgetting anything. If she got home and she figured out she forgot something it would ruin her entire day.

A car pulled up beside her and the driver got out. He bowed to her, surprising her. "Ootori-sama wishes to speak to you," the man opened the back of the car and she looked up at him. "It's urgent."

"By Ootori-sama, you mean Yoshio-san, correct?" she questioned, clutching the groceries and looking down the street. "I've got to get these home," she said before bowing, "Send Ootori-san my regards."

"He wishes to apologize for everything, please, ma'am," the man spoke, waving towards the car again. "It won't take long."

"If you drive me to my apartment so I can drop these off and tell my father where I'm going," she countered, looking at her watch, "I'm sure Ootori-san can spare a few extra moments, or else he'll have to reschedule his apology."

The driver nodded and helped her settle into the car before driving towards her apartment after she gave the instructions. She watched the scenery wiz by, wondering once more why people preferred to drive everywhere. They could never take everything in at this pace. She avoided taking the train if she could for that exact reason. However, there was a limit to that view. If it would take too long to walk, she wouldn't try, she was still lazy and didn't like to exert to much effort. He pulled up by her apartment complex and helped her carry up the groceries. Of course, when she entered the apartment with a strange man, both men already in the apartment became defensive.

Takashi stopped washing dishes and Ranka lowered his teacup, their smiles fading. Ranka's face going into curiosity and Takashi's remaining void of any emotion. Haruhi kissed Takashi's cheek and placed the bags on the counter, instructing the driver to do the same. "Can you put these away," Haruhi asked, "I would do it but I have an appointment, I forgot about it completely. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. Lock the apartment if you leave before I get back."

He nodded his head and waited until Haruhi left the apartment with the man, before calling Kyouya to warn him that Haruhi was meeting up with Yoshio. Ranka frowned and looked at Takashi, "How did you know he was Ootori-san's employee?"

"He had the Ootori symbol on his tie clip," Takashi replied with a one shouldered shrug before wiping his hands dry and doing as he was asked.

Haruhi, on the other hand, was running her hands through her hair, making it neat so she was more presentable in front of the Ootori man. As much as she wished she could just walk in front of him with mussy hair and a sleepy look, it was a meeting and no doubt a formal meeting. Even if it was for an apology. She settled for how she looked, it was what she normally wore to the supermarket. Shorts and a baggy teeshirt. On closer examination, she realized she was in fact wearing Takashi's shirt and Kyouya's shorts. Just that fact made her feel more comfortable. She rubbed the fabric of her shorts between her forefinger and thumb and grinned.

She wasn't stupid, that much was known by everyone. Yoshio would never apologize for something he thought was right. He was planning something. Probably hoping to get the best deal out of the situation, whatever that was. It was well known that the disowned Ootori was working with the renown Katayama company to overthrow the leading medical company that the Ootori boy came from. He was going to try to manipulate her, which wouldn't work. The only people who could change her mind was Kyouya and Tamaki. Kyouya because he knew exactly how to push her buttons, and Tamaki because he usually bothered her in the most annoying ways until he got what she wanted.

Once she was at the Ootori company, she was escorted through the building by two bodyguard men and entered the office of Ootori Yoshio. Yoshio waved her to come forwards and she followed his instruction. Standing in front of his desk he allowed her to sit and a man came over and offered her a drink, which she polietely declined. Haruhi levelled her gaze on her boyfriends father and smiled polietely.

"So, how would you be apologizing to me?" she questioned, her smile fading from her face, "By insulting me, or by manipulating me to your benefit?"

"Fujioka-san, I assure you, I truly mean to apologize to you," the man said, lacing his fingers and leaning forwards. "A woman of your...standing is easily swayed by money. I assure you that the Ootori's have more money than the Morinozuka's and your alliance woul-"

"Ah, insults," Haruhi interrupted nodding her head, "I don't care about money, if I did I would be married by now to your son. I don't care if Takashi's parents have a lot of money, or if you do. I'm with who I'm with because I care about them, not because I think they may have more money than someone else."

"You choose your pronouns carefully," Yoshio smiled back at her, the look empty. She knew that and wasn't swayed by it. "Or you aren't and are using them by referring to two people?"

"Are you still on about this?" Haruhi questioned, crossing her legs, "You already have the Morinozuka's suing you for slander, the Souh's dropped their friendship with you and your companies alliances, Hitachiins have stopped supplying you, and the Haninozuka's are working on dropping your soliders from their dojos. Your company will start to go down if you start making friends instead of enemies."

"Which is why I've called you here today. I am making a proposal to you," Yoshio pulled a piece of paper towards himself and wrote on it before handing it to her. She picked it up and looked at it. "A blank check, you may fill in any amount you think suitable. If you break up with that Morinozuka, and marry Kyouya. I will take him back as my son and give him control over our international section. I will pay the cost of what the Morinozuka's are suing me for the slander, and apologize publicly for everything I have said."

Haruhi looked up at him, mouth opening and then looking at the check. She shook her head and placed the check on the desk. "I cannot accept this because I am not the only one involved in this, I'll be going now," Haruhi stood up, bowing to him. Yoshio smiled and pushed the check closer to her.

"Think about it at least. Kyouya will have everything he wants, and the Morinozuka's won't be caught up in something illegal. If you marry one, you can't marry the other. You won't be breaking one of their hearts completely," Yoshio spoke lightly, "I am thinking of them, and you shouldn't be so selfish."

Haruhi glared at him, "I refuse."

With that she turned and left the room, quickly followed by the men who escorted her to the room before. Now they escorted her back outside. Two cars sat awaiting her, but she saw a familiar face. One of Kyouya's old bodyguards. She headed for that and entered the car. Kyoya sat in the back alongside her. As soon as the car drove off, she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Your father is an idiot," he hummed.

She didn't elaborate until she got into the apartment, knowing that her father and Taksahi would still be home. Only, her father wasn't there. He had to go into work and couldn't stay. Taksahi was reading on the couch when she entered. She sat down beside him and told them everything that Yoshio had said to her. They sat quietly and listened. Kyouya's face was just as impassive as Takashi's. She didn't know what they were thinking as she spoke, not that she was paying them her full attention. She had gotten up and started to pace as her tale unfolded until she ran out of story and energy and let her arms fall to rest at her sides.

"That was poor planning," Kyouya murmured, before crossing his arms and looking at Takashi. "You would have been given the short end of the stick, and he should've known that you meant as much to her as I do."

"Your father sees my wealth and status uncompareable to his," Takashi shrugged his shoulder faintly, looking up at Haruhi, "Even if he gave a better offer, Haruhi wouldn't have accepted it."

"What do you mean by that?" Haruhi questioned, sitting down on the coffee table.

"The Morinozuka's are fairly new to wealth, and my family saw them as 'gold diggers' when Takashi's family married into wealth. My father still looks poorly on the Morinozuka name, but would never say anything against it or else the Haninozuka's would intervene. That would be very bad business," Kyouya explained, before leaning forwards and taking Haruhi's hand into his own. "I don't want you to listen to my father at all. I may have wanted what he was offering at one point, but I've made up my mind. I love you and Takashi, I am enjoying building up a fresh company and having people already helping me and Katayama-kun by creating affiliation between our companies. Besides, my father doesn't know the first thing about love. He doesn't love my mother, treats my sister as an object, and acts like his sons are his personal toys which he can cast away if they don't do as he wants. As I said before, once this is all sorted out we'll get married and prove him wrong."

"The court date for that is soon," Takashi added, glancing at the calendar. Haruhi nodded her head and pursed her lips.

"After the case, everything will die down. I think I'll end up legally marrying Takashi since I am dating him," she forced the change in the subject, looking at the ceiling. A grin washed over her face, "I think in a couple years I might try to get the laws against polygamous marriages taken away. Polygamous marriages use to be very common in Japan until western influence came," she said with a nod. Kyouya smiled lightly, adjusted his glasses before kissing her hand.


	15. Packing

_Previously -X_

"_The Morinozuka's are fairly new to wealth, and my family saw them as 'gold diggers' when Takashi's family married into wealth. My father still looks poorly on the Morinozuka name, but would never say anything against it or else the Haninozuka's would intervene. That would be very bad business," Kyouya explained, before leaning forwards and taking Haruhi's hand into his own. "I don't want you to listen to my father at all. I may have wanted what he was offering at one point, but I've made up my mind. I love you and Takashi, I am enjoying building up a fresh company and having people already helping me and Katayama-kun by creating affiliation between our companies. Besides, my father doesn't know the first thing about love. He doesn't love my mother, treats my sister as an object, and acts like his sons are his personal toys which he can cast away if they don't do as he wants. As I said before, once this is all sorted out we'll get married and prove him wrong."_

"_The court date for that is soon," Takashi added, glancing at the calendar. Haruhi nodded her head and pursed her lips._

"_After the case, everything will die down. I think I'll end up legally marrying Takashi since I am dating him," she forced the change in the subject, looking at the ceiling. A grin washed over her face, "I think in a couple years I might try to get the laws against polygamous marriages taken away. Polygamous marriages use to be very common in Japan until western influence came," she said with a nod. Kyouya smiled lightly, adjusted his glasses before kissing her hand._

_Now –X_

Haruhi was sitting patiently beside Takashi in the courtroom. While Takashi himself wasn't suing the Ootori patriarch, he was still required to be present. Haruhi honestly thought that suing them wasn't the way to go about this, but she wasn't about to say that. She thought that ignoring them would be better, but at the same time the Morinozuka's needed to rebuff the claims that Takashi had willingly been with Kyouya's girlfriend. In the world of business, reputation was everything, and if it was proven that Takashi had been involved with Haruhi, then some companies might think that the Morinozuka's weren't as honorable as everyone made them out to be.

Regardless of whether she wanted to be there or not, she was. Mostly because she was technically involved in the case, and would be asked to go to the stand and give a statement on the case. She squeezed Takashi's hand, glancing around. Soon the case started. They stood as the judge entered and resumed sitting. Then the case started. Haruhi didn't pay that much attention, just studied the way that the lawyers were handling themselves. Thinking up her own ways that she would counter accusations and how she would have handled the case herself, if it wasn't a case that involved her.

The Morinozuka's case was simple. The newspaper article that the Yoshio had allowed to be printed had caused damages in both personal relationships and business relationships. It was harmful and completely untrue. The photos were old, from their younger years when Takashi and Haruhi had been dating. The story would be that Takashi and Haruhi met when they were younger and dated until just before high school, where they broke up, and stayed friends. Kyouya and Haruhi dated but then broke up, where the old flame between Haruhi and Takashi reignited which was which is why they were dating at that present time.

While the Ootori's had scraped together evidence that could point to the truth, but it was easily rebuffed. Actually, Haruhi could see the tension in Yoshio's shoulders and neck and knew he was fighting a losing battle. The Morinozuka's were more well equipped for this situation, which was successfully driving a stake through the Ootori's reputation of always being prepared. However, Haruhi knew that Yoshio didn't know how the Morinozuka's would handle a lawsuit. Not a single family member had ever sued or been sued. They were honest and up front, always helping people and making more friends than just simple business partners or enemies.

Takashi gave his statement, followed by Kyouya and then Haruhi. All saying the same thing but from their point of view. Of the previous events. They didn't touch too much on the subject of highschool. Thankfully. They said the truth to the lawyers when asked questions. When asked about feelings they had for each other and whether or not the photos were true. Which they all admitted they were true.

It was a long and complicated day for everyone, but at the end of the day. The Morinozuka's came out on top, and Yoshio was forced to print an apology in the paper.

Haruhi grinned and gave Takashi a large hug after the judge vacated the area. Kyouya shook Takashi's hand, offering a smile. It was a small victory for them, but they treated like it was larger than that. Yes, the reputation of the Ootori's may have been tarnished, but that didn't mean they could stop considering him a threat to them. He was still very influencial, and they had to tread carefully still. It was exhausting, however.

When she got a letter in the mail from Yoshio, with the terms he had so valiantly offered the other day, she was furious. He was still thinking that she could be won over simply by being bribed. If the outcome wasn't beneficial to everyone, why would she even consider it. Takashi wanted to stay with them, Kyouya wanted to stay with them as well. So why would she be so greedy and separate them for money, something that was so insignificant to her life that the only time she worried about it was before getting groceries, and with her job she needn't worry about the money regardless.

Her relationship had more to do with her feelings and their feelings than how much money each of them had in their bank accounts. If it was, Haruhi wouldn't have complicated things and simply stayed with Kyouya because he was the wealthier one of the two. It was as simple as that, and yet Yoshio couldn't see that. Blinded by his greedy perspective on the world. Haruhi wasn't sure if he felt compassion or love or sadness towards anything. He had been so twisted by his quest to succeed and get as much money as he could and stay powerful that he didn't realize that the path he was taking hurt people.

His wife stayed with him solely because of duty, his sons may have been taught to love him but they truly didn't care about him, his daughter was shipped off as soon as she was able to.

It was an awful life and it made Haruhi feel sorry for the entire broken family.

She was glad, curled against Kyouya's chest, that she had two people who cared about her and people who would continue caring about her long after this entire ordeal was over. She could see that, why couldn't Yoshio?

She desperately wanted him to change his mind, but she knew he wouldn't. He was too blinded by his power.

Takashi rubbed circles on an exposed area of skin on her stomach as they laid in silence. Kyouya was dozing in and out of sleep as he stared at the ceiling. They were content and happy by the previous day. Haruhi and Takashi were beginning to think that Yoshio would actually leave them alone, but they were deluding themselves. Ootori's got what they wanted in the end, they always have. However, it was one Ootori against an ex-Ootori.

Kyouya just prayed he could come out on top.

It wasn't until Ranka came to Haruhi's house sobbing that they knew for a fact that Yoshio wasn't done with them yet. Haruhi opened the door and Ranka jumped into her arms. Sobbing into her shoulder.

"T-T-T-T-Th-They k-kicked me o-o-out," he choked out through his sobs. Haruhi quickly led her father to the living room. Kyouya shut the door and Takashi poured the older man a cup of tea. Haruhi rubbed her fathers back, trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean they kicked you out? Who kicked you out?" Haruhi asked calmly, a little worried about what her father was talking about. Sure it could be nothing, but they couldn't risk passing it off as something simple until they figured out what it was. Ranka took a few calming breaths at the advice of Takashi, and took a sip of the tea.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Ranka turned towards her, "I was kicked out of my apartment."

Haruhi's veins went cold. No way. The landlady was always fond of him and she made sure he paid his rent every month. She wouldn't kick him out, especially since he had been living there and paying rent religiously since Haruhi was born. It just didn't make any sense.

"Why?" she asked finally, forcing the words out. Her father took out a handkerchief and wiped at his eyes, a shaky breath escaping him.

"The building was bought and the new owner kicked me out," he stated, a look of complete and utter dejection washing over his face. "I don't understand, I've always paid on time and don't cause any trouble!"

Kyouya stood up, "We'll figure out who bought the apartment complex and see if we can negotiate a deal to allow you to move back in," he offered with a smile. Haruhi nodded her head and then smiled at him.

"You can stay here as long as you need," Haruhi gave her father a hug. Ranka smiled largely at her before giving her a squeeze that made it hard for her to breath before he pulled away. Thanking her with tears in his eyes, praising how good and kind his daughter was to him. He then said that he would do whatever he could to help her out around the apartment. However, there came the daunting task of packing everything from his apartment and moving it into hers. Takashi offered to call up his brother and they would run over and pack everything up. Ranka thanked him and the two males left the apartment. Leaving the Fujioka's alone.

A/N: Sorry about the shorter chapter today guys, I couldn't really think of how I wanted to continue this on. I'm sure everyone expected the lawsuit to be a couple chapters, and while it was pretty important at the same time I didn't want to screw up by writing down the entire situation and getting things wrong. Plus I have no idea what classifies as a strong case and a weak case so it was better if I didn't go into too much detail! Sorry x.x

I have made a schedule on my profile for all my stories that I'm currently working on. Go and check them out so you can see when I'll be uploading the stories (or story) you read!


	16. Proposal

_Previously -X_

_"Why?" she asked finally, forcing the words out. Her father took out a handkerchief and wiped at his eyes, a shaky breath escaping him._

_"The building was bought and the new owner kicked me out," he stated, a look of complete and utter dejection washing over his face. "I don't understand, I've always paid on time and don't cause any trouble!"_

_Kyouya stood up, "We'll figure out who bought the apartment complex and see if we can negotiate a deal to allow you to move back in," he offered with a smile. Haruhi nodded her head and then smiled at him._

_"You can stay here as long as you need," Haruhi gave her father a hug. Ranka smiled largely at her before giving her a squeeze that made it hard for her to breath before he pulled away. Thanking her with tears in his eyes, praising how good and kind his daughter was to him. He then said that he would do whatever he could to help her out around the apartment. However, there came the daunting task of packing everything from his apartment and moving it into hers. Takashi offered to call up his brother and they would run over and pack everything up. Ranka thanked him and the two males left the apartment. Leaving the Fujioka's alone._

_Now –X_

If they had thought that Yoshio had backed down, they were wrong. He had...manipulated another company into buying the complex that Ranka had lived in, and fed lies about Ranka. Saying he was a prostitute and the money he got would go into drugs rather than the rent, and the only reason he had managed to keep up a monthly rent was because his daughter had lived with him and maintained their income to better uses than drugs. Now that said daughter was out of the picture? His rent was sure to drop fundamentally. Making him a liability that the new owners didn't want to have.

Of course, Kyouya brushed off the rumors, and handled the entire ordeal calmly. Or calmly on the outside, once he was packed away inside Haruhi's tiny apartment that was slowly filling with things and people, his composure would crack. Showing them what they feared, Yoshio was getting to his son. Picking away piece by piece until Kyouya finally fell apart and crawled back to Daddy. This is why Haruhi convinced her uncle to distract Kyouya, in any way. So, within the month, Kyouya was surrounded by his worries about the new company. Getting it up and running took a lot of his focus, so it left Haruhi and Takashi the sole people who had to worry about Yoshio.

Both were content with handling the man by themselves, but they couldn't stop the other from interfering. They finally compromised. They would ignore Yoshio, but one more attack against them would warrant Haruhi's full wrath. Takashi had made a joke that her wrath wasn't that bad, and promptly changed his mind when she said that the couch was for her father to sleep on and so he had better find a comfortable patch of floor to sleep on. However, for months they were left alone. Long enough that Haruhi was able to move her father out and into a stable apartment, still in his own budget but it was still nice.

Now with her house cleared, she was free to focus on other things. She placed Yoshio on the back burner, he could wait...well he was getting old so they couldn't wait too much longer or one of the brothers would take over. However, she would've preferred it if one of Kyouya's brothers took over. They didn't fully hate Kyouya, and she hoped they wouldn't bother with them. It was a coward's way out of the situation, but Haruhi was just so ready to get rid of that problem.

Her current problem? Well, she was sitting in her bedroom staring at the ring on her finger, a faint smile on her face. Thinking back on the day, remembering the proposal and the smile grew. Giddiness rose in her chest.

"_Haruhi, Kyouya," Takashi spoke up during a lapse in conversation. His family, Ranka, Mitsukuni and the two were eating outside the Morinozuka compound, dinner. Everyone was in their fanciest clothing, a feat that Haruhi hadn't failed to bring up repeatedly as they drove to the estate. Why were they dressing up? It was just a normal dinner, right?_

_Of course, Takashi couldn't answer that then, but they both looked up now, curiosity. Dinner had finished, and they were waiting for the desert, but giving a break between meals. "Can I talk to you two for a moment," he motioned off to the side, Haruhi nodded, excusing herself and standing up. Kyouya shortly followed, and Takashi looked at his family briefly, excusing himself silently before walking after them. They didn't get far before he stopped them, still well within his families hearing. They were also watching with interest. Haruhi got curious but held her tongue, seeing as Takashi was about to start speaking._

"_Will you two marry me?" Takashi asked as he smoothly producing a ring box from his pocket, bending to one knee and opening the box. Two rings lay nestled into the case, no doubt an addition created by him. They were simple rings. Kyouya's was a silver band, a single diamond set into the silver. Haruhi's was very much like Kyouya's but her ring was slender and the diamond was raised above the silver._

_Kyouya was the one who looked confused, Haruhi just burst into a large beautiful smile and nodded. Kyouya nodded his head almost at the same time as Haruhi, still confused by the situation. He hadn't thought that Takashi would propose to him, and they all knew he couldn't wear the ring out in public, unless he were to get married to someone else, and she would join their polygamy relationship, but that wasn't something they were willing to even get into. It was hard enough sometimes with three people._

It wasn't extravagant, it wasn't elaborately set up, and yet, it was perfect. It was simple and straight to the point. Like they all wanted and knew. If it were anything but, Haruhi would've figured that Tamaki had help planning it. Though, she was certain that the others knew that Takashi was going to propose. He just did it before they could start throwing out suggestions. Her phone had been ringing none stop, and she ignored it. Of course, after a while, she picked it up out of annoyance and the person phoning at that exact moment was none other than Ootori Yoshio. A groan bubbled out of her throat and she hit the answer button.

"Hello, Haruhi, congratulations on the proposal," Yoshio's tone was friendly, but Haruhi didn't miss hearing the sharp tone that he always used when talking to her.

"Gee, thank you. I'm glad that you decided to call out of the goodness of your heart," Haruhi retorted, her voice matching his, but obvious discontent was there. He chuckled lightly, not missing a beat.

"I see that there is no point in trying to separate you from Morinozuka," Yoshio's tone was still friendly, but what he said next was said with total ice, "I've been fair and played nice, Haruhi."

She was silent, staring at the ring on her finger, still not use to the weight and its presence. Just the fact that it was on her finger gave her strength. "No, that's where you are wrong. You purposely kicked my father out of his home, knowing fully well that he didn't have enough time to find new lodgings. With all the harassment you've thrown at us, I could easily build a case out of it and slam your ass down. You've pissed off the wrong people, Yoshio."

"I've giving you one last chance, Fujioka, reconsider this," Yoshio spoke, his tone ice and as if he wasn't even speaking to someone he once was willing to accept into his family. Now he was talking to a threat of his position in power, he was talking to someone he would do anything to take down. Haruhi knew it and stayed rooted in her stubbornness.

"I'm calling my firm and opening a new case," Haruhi spoke coolly, "You should reconsider saying anything else to me because it will be used against you in the court of law."

With that, she hung up and straightened her back. Pride swelled through her and she tossed her sheets back, ready to climb in and snuggle into the warmth of her bed. Although, she would've been much happier if her boyfriends were with her. Kyouya was with her uncle discussing plans, and Takashi had decided to stay at his estate over that night discussing the appropriate steps they would take as they would in any type of engagement. Whatever that was, Haruhi didn't really care.

However, as much as the bed called to her, she wanted to get a cup of tea to calm her nerves. Yes, she was shaken by the call. His tone wasn't something she had heard often, and usually she had heard it and something bad happened after it. She had heard him use it to an employee of his that spilled wine over his best suit. Later in the paper, it said the guy had gone missing. Haruhi knew fully well why he was missing, and just hoped that tone would never be used on her.

She sipped the tea and felt the warmth flood through her. It was almost as good as having her boyfriends there to comfort her, saying that she shouldn't worry about the phone call. Of course, she couldn't call them up and expect them to drop what they were doing to comfort her. It wasn't practical, and that wasn't her at all. She could handle this situation by herself, or at least until she thought that she should probably tell them.

Her thoughts were cut off when someone knocked on the door, she stood up. Frowning, it was late. She crept over to the door and looked out. Two men stood outside the door. She double-checked that the locks were properly locked before creeping back over to the kitchen and taking her tea. Deciding that she would just wait in her room, and flicked off the light.

She had nearly finished her tea when she heard the door open, she frowned. "I thought you weren't coming home tonight?" she called experimentally, grasping her phone. There was no response and her heart thudded loudly in her chest. She pressed speed dial and mashed a random button, knowing any of the people who answered would hear any sort of struggle and send a tirade of help to her apartment.

The blood was gushing past her ears, not allowing her to hear even if someone answered. The door opened and the two men entered. She opened her mouth to scream and one of the men dove at her. He slapped his hand over her mouth but the force of him colliding with her made the fall half onto and half off her bed. The sheets pulled out and they crumpled, her teacup flew from her hands and shattered against the wall. Tea spilling. She struggled against the man, biting on his hand until he swore and pulled away. The other man was getting a cloth ready, pouring some liquid onto it.

Haruhi wasn't an idiot; she knew once that man got that cloth near her mouth, she would be out within a minute. She wriggled under the man until she got an arm free and used all her force to punch him in the face. He looked stunned and she saw his tie clip. Ripping it off as she clawed at him she tossed it onto the ground. Evidence of her captors.

Finally, the man got control over the situation, pining her to the bed as the other one covered her mouth with the cloth. She was able to shriek before being suffocated with the smell of chloroform. Her eyes slid closed and she ceased struggling with every moment. After quickly checking that she was indeed unconscious, the man pining her stood up. The other man saw the phone and pocketed it, whoever she phoned would go missing just like she was about to. They headed out of the room, calling for a cleanup of the apartment. They wanted it to be smooth.

Exactly as if she had up and left. They would remove her clothes, her engagement ring lay on the bedside table, and everyone would think she left unexpectedly. Too stressed out about the wedding and everything that had been going on to bother anymore.

However, they didn't expect the person to have called to have the resources to trace the phone, and realize exactly what had happened. Leaving one very, very, very pissed off man, who was very, very, very powerful.


	17. Prehend

_Previously -X_

_Haruhi wasn't an idiot; she knew once that man got that cloth near her mouth, she would be out within a minute. She wriggled under the man until she got an arm free and used all her force to punch him in the face. He looked stunned and she saw his tie clip. Ripping it off as she clawed at him she tossed it onto the ground. Evidence of her captors._

_Finally, the man got control over the situation, pining her to the bed as the other one covered her mouth with the cloth. She was able to shriek before being suffocated with the smell of chloroform. Her eyes slid closed and she ceased struggling with every moment. After quickly checking that she was indeed unconscious, the man pining her stood up. The other man saw the phone and pocketed it, whoever she phoned would go missing just like she was about to. They headed out of the room, calling for a cleanup of the apartment. They wanted it to be smooth._

_Exactly as if she had up and left. They would remove her clothes, her engagement ring lay on the bedside table, and everyone would think she left unexpectedly. Too stressed out about the wedding and everything that had been going on to bother anymore._

_However, they didn't expect the person to have called to have the resources to trace the phone, and realize exactly what had happened. Leaving one very, very, very pissed off man, who was very, very, very powerful._

_Now –X_

Isamu clenched his phone, standing up sharply. "Ootori-kun," he looked up at the dark haired boy. "That was Haruhi."

"What did she want?" Kyouya asked calmly, looking from his papers. He frowned at Isamu's defensive position, wondering what Haruhi had said that made her uncle act like that. However, Isamu was pulling on his jacket and hurriedly collecting his things.

"Phone the police," Isamu demanded, "Someone broke into her apartment."

Kyouya didn't even pause before he dumped his things into his bag with one hand and dialled the police with the other. He remembered that barking orders at the city police wasn't the best course of action, and tried his best to be calm. Saying that his friend had called saying someone was in her house and they had broken in, he gave the woman some more information about where Haruhi lived before hanging up and getting into Isamu's car. "We have to stop at the Morinozuka estate."

The older man didn't argue, and changed lanes. Thankfully, the Morinozuka Estate was on the way to Haruhi's apartment, so they would only be delayed a few moments. Kyouya phoned Takashi, demanded he meet them outside the estate immediately. So, when they pulled up, Kyouya yelled at him to get in the car. A look of confusion flashed over Takashi's face, but hearing Kyouya's panicked tone, did as he asked. Climbing into the car.

Isamu filled Takashi in, and as he did, Takashi's face grew darker. Anger filled his body, as well as guilt. If he had decided to stay at the apartment with her, she wouldn't have been taken. There was already police at the apartment when they got there, Kyouya had contacted Ranka and he was already there. Panicking.

"She's gone!" Ranka grasped onto Kyouya's arms, breathing heavily as tears rolled down his cheeks. "The police said there were signs of struggle. My daughter's been kidnapped," he sobbed, pulling Kyouya into a hug, clutching him tightly.

Takashi grasped Kyouya's shoulder, staring up at the apartment. They wouldn't be allowed to go into the apartment since it was now deemed the 'scene of the crime' and the police were busy gathering evidence. It was a case of kidnapping and that much was evident. After consoling Ranka, Isamu walked over to a nearby police officer and started asking questions. He spoke in such a way that Takashi and Kyouya thought Isamu was asking the man about his personal life instead of a case. After a while, Isamu nodded, patted the man on the shoulder and then walked back over.

"They discovered some blood, but they aren't sure if it's Haruhi's or her kidnappers. They'll test it and if it's another person's they'll do whatever they can to figure out who and why," Isamu lowered his voice, watching the police mill about, some entering and exiting the building. Kyouya looked on edge, wanting to take control of the situation, and knew that the Ootori private police force would be much more capable of figure out who took Haruhi.

Although, he had his suspicions of who was behind the entire scheme. He cursed his powerless state and grit his teeth together. Takashi placed his hand on Kyouya's shoulder again, squeezing lightly offering him a slight smile before dropping his hand. His anger just increased, he knew Takashi was hurting and was just powerless as he was in this situation. If Kyouya still had access to the private police force, he knew Takashi would feel better. They would both feel like something was being done.

Isamu opened his car door and sat down on the seat; feet planted on the ground and rubbed his face. "There's nothing we can do at this time," he hummed quietly, "Come."

They all reluctantly followed, Takashi and Kyouya the last to get into the car.

-X

"Any evidence they find they'll tell you, Fujioka-san," Isamu glanced over at his late sisters husband, his mouth pressed firmly in a line, "Although, I think I already knew who's behind this."

Ranka's head snapped up at Isamu, eyes wide, "Who! Why didn't you tell the police!" he demanded, anger bubbling over. People questioned why Ranka was never accepted by the Katayama, and besides the fact that he was really poor, they saw that he had made Kotoko decide to give up her position in their lives, slowly taken her away from them until their father was 'forced' to cut her off. Of course, that just made Isamu hate Ranka all the more, and then when he refused to let Haruhi be around them when his sister died, it just infuriated Isamu all the more.

"Theories, Fujioka, are different than base facts," Isamu's tone was sharp, "I could say who it was, but that might lead them off the wrong path. They'll figure it out on their own, and if not, then I'll give my theories to what happened."

"What is the theory?" Kyouya asked, leaning forwards, interrupting Ranka before he could snap back. Not wanting the grown men to bicker about whether Isamu should've told the police his theory on who kidnapped Haruhi.

Isamu rubbed his mouth, "Your father."

The group was silent and then Takashi swore, "Kyouya are you able to get Haruhi's receiving and sending phone calls without her cell phone?" he asked, turning towards his boyfriend. Kyouya was silent for a moment then slowly nodded.

"I should be able to, it might take some work," he said finally, unsure of his reach in terms of power now that his father's name wasn't tacked onto his. It frustrated him to the point where he was starting to regret. Regret everything. However, he would never regret falling in love with Haruhi. He would never regret falling in love with Takashi. He stared at the wedding band around his finger and ran his thumb over it. They were his, and he was theirs. "If it was my father, he would've instructed people to clean the mess up after they took her. They didn't get back to the apartment in time, and if I could get into my father's employee database I could figure out who he has fired recently and for why."

"I doubt that your father would put down 'fired because they failed to clean up after a kidnapping,'" Isamu muttered, glancing at Kyouya through the rear-view mirror.

"It'd be people involved in the secret police force, and it would be an extraction error," Kyouya replied, "If I was able to access that information, then I'd be easily able to tell if he took her. If he did, then we confront him. Threaten to take the information to the police-"

"Or we figure it out, take the information to the police and your father gets in trouble," Takashi grumbled, "I'm not going to stand by and let your father continue to make our lives miserable."

"We'd have to take away his power," Isamu replied, "That's a huge step to take."

"It's easy to take power away once they go crazy," Kyouya retorted, "Show the world their behaviour and let rumors and gossip take route. My father has already been losing business, as well as having many people quit their jobs when they realized that if they continued to work for such an evil man was detrimental to their future employment opportunities. "

"We just need a final blow," Takashi added, "We need to get Haruhi back before we find it."

"I already have the final blow," Isamu chuckled.

"What?" Kyouya leaned forwards again.

"After we find Haruhi, I'll explain," Isamu promised, "However, until she's back we won't think about bringing Ootori down, and focus on finding her." There was no disagreement with that. They pulled up to Ranka's apartment, and Isamu just stared straight ahead. Not saying anything to the cross dresser. Ranka turned back to his daughter's boyfriends, saying goodbye, he waited until they said goodbye and promised to find Haruhi until he got out. Isamu waited until Ranka was instead before pulling away from the curb.

Though he might hate Ranka with a burning passion, he wasn't about to let anything happen to the man. He was the reason that he had a niece, and a successor.

-X

They hadn't reached the Katayama estate before both Kyouya and Takashi had calls from the other hosts. Demanding to know what was going on. Apparently, they had a sixth sense when it came to Haruhi, and they all knew whom to phone if they wanted information. Kyouya. Although, Mitsukuni phoned Takashi knowing that he wouldn't be able to get a hold of Kyouya since the other three would phone him. Leaving his cousin's phone wide open.

They explained what was going on and where they were headed, with Isamu's permission first. They didn't want to invite their friends over if man didn't want them over. For the rest of the night they sat awake. Wondering what was happening to Haruhi at that exact moment. Kyouya was positive that she was just being held and wasn't being hurt, his father might've been a huge douche bag to people, but he wasn't going to abuse someone when he kidnapped them. He did know his father would try to brainwash her into thinking that it would be better for everyone if she left Japan and broke up with Kyouya and Takashi. If that was his plan, but at this point, Kyouya thought that his father was just going insane.

There was no new information by the next morning, s confirmed by Ranka. Isamu decided that everyone would function better after some rest.

Even though they wanted to jump forwards and start doing something, anything, to make it feel as if they were helping find Haruhi, they knew that they couldn't against their current enemy. In fact, Kyouya didn't want to say it, but he was afraid that they wouldn't be able to do anything against his father unless they struck a deal.


	18. Pseudo

_Previously -X_

_They explained what was going on and where they were headed, with Isamu's permission first. They didn't want to invite their friends over if man didn't want them over. For the rest of the night they sat awake. Wondering what was happening to Haruhi at that exact moment. Kyouya was positive that she was just being held and wasn't being hurt, his father might've been a huge douche bag to people, but he wasn't going to abuse someone when he kidnapped them. He did know his father would try to brainwash her into thinking that it would be better for everyone if she left Japan and broke up with Kyouya and Takashi. If that was his plan, but at this point, Kyouya thought that his father was just going insane._

_There was no new information by the next morning, s confirmed by Ranka. Isamu decided that everyone would function better after some rest._

_Even though they wanted to jump forwards and start doing something, anything, to make it feel as if they were helping find Haruhi, they knew that they couldn't against their current enemy. In fact, Kyouya didn't want to say it, but he was afraid that they wouldn't be able to do anything against his father unless they struck a deal._

_Now –X_

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open, she felt the smooth silk blankets that were wrapped around her person, felt the weight of them on her body. Each one feeling as if they were lead. Her head felt as if it was swimming in a sea of cotton balls. Her mouth was dry. Her limbs ached and she felt exhausted. Where was she? Her eyes flickered around, slowly taking in the rooms. It was expensive, but simple. Dark colours and velvety fabrics.

She remembered what happened in flashes. The two well groomed men breaking into her apartment. Knocking her out. Then...nothing. Awaking in a room that she had never been in before was the only things she could work with. She was still in her pajamas, and she was thankful for that. If she had woken up with different clothes, she probably would've gone insane in worry and fear. Once her limbs started to cooperate, she pushed herself up and looked at the floor. An area rug stretched underneath the bed.

She saw a water bottle resting on the bedside table. Her hesitation only lasted until her tongue brushed against her lips and it felt like sandpaper wiping against more sandpaper. She twisted the cap off and downed it as slowly as she could stand. With water in her system, she slowly stood up, gripping the bedpost so she wouldn't stumble. However, by the time she straightened up and shook the dizziness from her mind, the door opened. A man entered with a tray of food, he was holding himself with pride. He bowed.

"Fujioka-san, your breakfast," the man placed the food onto a table tucked into the corner, "I hope you slept well, do not hesitate to call me if you need anything."

Haruhi opened her mouth to ask the man where she was, but the man left the room before she said anything. A frown graced her face. She hurried to the window and threw open the curtains. The countryside met her gaze. Her eyes widened as she gripped the velvety curtains. Why was she in the countryside? She let the curtains fall and hurried over to the door, she tried the handle, but it only turned a quarter way before clicking. Locked. Her mouth pressed into a fine line.

She was a prisoner.

She gritted her teeth together. She banged her fist on the door. Waited for a moment and then banged on it again. A couple of moments later the door was opened and the man from before entered. "Yes?"

"Can I speak to my host please?" she asked as kindly as she could, he looked as if he was debating it before bowing slightly.

"He is not in, but the moment he is, I shall summon him for you," he lied through his teeth before turning and leaving the room. Haruhi grasped the handle before it closed. The man didn't try to lock the door, so she assumed the door locked when it closed. She waited until the footsteps receded. Before slipping out, she wedged one of the chairs between the door and the frame, in case she needed to get back into the room quickly. Moving quietly. Her heart beat thundering in her chest. She walked down the hallway slowly.

First thing she noticed was there wasn't too many servants, actually. She hadn't seen one besides the man who brought her breakfast in. She scoped out the area, avoiding the area where she heard the servant moving about. She wasn't too scared of the man, but he was still larger than she was and she didn't have any upper arm strength. He could probably force her back into the room, and she wanted to look around.

Haruhi really regretted not hiding in her closet and phoning the police when they had burst into her house. Now she was kidnapped and under basic house arrest. Just what she needed. Why couldn't she have a normal live? That was all she wanted. There was no reason for her to be kidnapped. Seriously, she knew who her kidnapper was and he could've handled this much, much better.

She walked around until she found a phone. Her fingers flexed as she debated whether to risk it. In the end, she pressed the buttons, listening intently for the butler to come running, but he didn't. She raised it to her ear, squatting down under the table and staring towards the entrance. It rang.

Five rings seemed to take forever, but it finally was answered. She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Hello?"

"Takashi," Haruhi whispered softly, she didn't hear a reaction from him, but he stayed quiet. Meaning he was startled.

"Where are you?" he ordered after he got over the fact that she had actually phoned them. It had been a couple days since she had been taken, and his nerves were worn.

"I don't know," Haruhi murmured quietly, "It's a house in the country. Not sure where, did you guys see the tie clip in my room?" He was silent; she heard the scratch of a pencil against a piece of paper.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a moment, his voice clogged with worry and emotion. Haruhi smiled softly.

"I'm fine, no bruises or anything. Are you and Kyouya okay?" she asked back, leaning her head back against the wall. Temporarily forgetting about her worry of being found.

"Worried about you," he answered simply, she heard him walking swiftly down a hallway. A door opened and a bit of static as the phone was shifted. There was a deep rumble as he spoke to someone hurriedly, and then the phone was transferred.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya snapped his version of Takashi's worried tone. Haruhi smiled.

"I'm fine, just trace the call to the house," she ordered, "I'll try to get out of here, after I find some clothes."

"Why are you not wearing clothes?" Kyouya snapped again, anger in his voice. Haruhi realized how that sounded after a moment, then sighed.

"I'm wearing pajamas, I just need to get clothes to wear, then I'll try to get out," Haruhi was still speaking softly. "I have to go."

"No! You will stay there unless you think you are in immediate danger," Kyouya ordered again, "If you cooperate, you won't be in danger."

"Staying here won't help me any, Kyouya," Haruhi retorted sharply, "I won't sit here and wait for you rescue me."

"Yes you will," Kyouya spoke coolly, "Listen to me, Haruhi, if who kidnapped you is the person I think it is, then it's better to cooperate."

Haruhi pursed her lips tightly together, before hearing a door open. "If I have the chance to get out, I will," she breathed quietly, "I gotta go," she hung up before he could reply. Hurrying and placing the phone back into the hook. She darted out of the room and raced up the stairs. The moment she reached her room, she heard someone on the stairs. Fear raced through her body but she pushed the chair out of the way and slid in.

Without hesitation, she slid into the bed and lay down again. Staring at the ceiling. Regulating her breathing, she leaned up when the door opened. The servant looked at the food, and then at her. A look of suspicion darted over his eyes, but he schooled his face. "Is the food not to your liking?"

She was quiet for a moment, "Can I get something simpler? My stomach is queasy," she lied averting her eyes to the surprisingly elegant looking dish. The man hesitated before walking over and lifting the tray.

"I apologize, Fujioka-san, I should've realized," he bowed his head lightly before heading out again. She lowered herself back down and stared at the ceiling. He knew she had been out of her room. Maybe if she left the room but didn't leave the house, he'd start to let down his guard. Allowing her to slip away? No, she couldn't underestimate him. She knew from watching enough of Takashi's Kendo matches that a simple underestimation of the opponent could cost the match.


	19. Prison

_Previously -X_

_Haruhi pursed her lips tightly together, before hearing a door open. "If I have the chance to get out, I will," she breathed quietly, "I gotta go," she hung up before he could reply. Hurrying and placing the phone back into the hook. She darted out of the room and raced up the stairs. The moment she reached her room, she heard someone on the stairs. Fear raced through her body but she pushed the chair out of the way and slid in._

_Without hesitation, she slid into the bed and lay down again. Staring at the ceiling. Regulating her breathing, she leaned up when the door opened. The servant looked at the food, and then at her. A look of suspicion darted over his eyes, but he schooled his face. "Is the food not to your liking?"_

_She was quiet for a moment, "Can I get something simpler? My stomach is queasy," she lied averting her eyes to the surprisingly elegant looking dish. The man hesitated before walking over and lifting the tray._

_"I apologize, Fujioka-san, I should've realized," he bowed his head lightly before heading out again. She lowered herself back down and stared at the ceiling. He knew she had been out of her room. Maybe if she left the room but didn't leave the house, he'd start to let down his guard. Allowing her to slip away? No, she couldn't underestimate him. She knew from watching enough of Takashi's Kendo matches that a simple underestimation of the opponent could cost the match._

_Now –X_

Haruhi had been stuck in the house for two more days, and she was starting to grow impatient. She wanted out. Not only was she missing the sale at the market, she also had to pay the rent in a couple days, and her job. She had so much to do when she got back she realized. So much paperwork and calling clients. She calculated what day it was easily and groaned. She had an appointment with a client in two days, if she didn't get out she would lose that client. This was very inconvenient for her, and that just made her get mad.

She managed to sneak out again after the servant had left after giving her lunch. He explained how he was going to pick up the master of the house and that he'd be gone for an hour. Although another servant would be there in fifteen minutes to handle her needs. She waited until the car drove away from the house before leaving her bedroom and searching throughout the house. She wanted to find some sort of evidence she could use to build a case against them with. It wasn't easy; she only had fifteen minutes after all. She entered the room that the servant often occupied.

There was a laptop sitting on a desk, she hurried over, praying that it didn't require a password. She placed her finger on the touchpad and shifted it, the screen blinked to life. He hadn't powered it down before he left, or logged off. She released a breath she had been holding and quickly open up the email. She was surprised that the servant hadn't deleted any of the sent messages. That was reckless, she thought, but she opened a couple of the emails to the man behind her kidnapping and printed them off. Her fifteen minutes were quickly disappearing, and so she quickly snatched up the papers, closed the email and moved out into the hallway. Glancing over the emails.

The front door opened and she froze. It would be a bad idea for her to continue walking towards the front of the house; she quickly ducked behind the curtains and held her breath. The new servant moved about in the entry for a few moments before heading up the stairs. Haruhi knew she had only a slim opportunity to get out now. She slipped from behind the curtain and moved quietly towards the door, eyes on the staircase the entire way. If anything happened, she'd be screwed. A knocking noise filtered downstairs along with, "Miss?"

Haruhi slowly turned the door handle and started opening it. Her eyes caught on the man's jacket and pulled it on quickly; she put her hands into the pockets and felt the metal of keys. She pulled it out and found the car key, tugging it from the key ring and quietly placing the rest of the keys onto the table near the door. "Miss?" the voice sounded again from upstairs, "Are you alright?"

There was no more hesitation, she slipped out of the house and broke into a run towards the car. She climbed in. _Okay, Haruhi, you've driven a car before, you just need to get far enough away that you can call Takashi or Kyouya to come pick you up. _She mentally prepped herself as she turned the key in the ignition, pulled on the seat belt and reversed the car. The servant threw open the door as she put the car into drive and manoeuvred the car around. He began running towards the car, and she felt panic in her chest as she slammed on the gas pedal and the car lurched forwards. Tearing down the gravel driveway. She managed to keep control of the vehicle and pull onto the highway.

She felt a bit of regret to have taken the guys car as well as having run away while he was there. The man behind her kidnapping would probably get angry with him, but she couldn't really care less now. After all, she had been forced to stay there against her will.

Of course, she didn't have a cell phone or anything, so she had to find a pay phone to call. She found enough change in the car to make a two-minute phone call and dialled Takashi's cell number. She pulled the jacket closer to her body and closed her eyes. Listening to the ringing. "Moshi moshi," Takashi answered his voice its normal emotionless drone.

"Takashi," Haruhi replied calmly, "Can you pick me up?"

"Haruhi..." Takashi's voice trailed off, obviously confused, "Of course, where are you?" Haruhi smiled, then glanced around and told him the closet street sign, he was silent for a moment and then said, "That should take me a half an hour to drive. Will you be safe until then?"

"Yes, I'll wander in the market until you get here," she replied softly, "Thank you."

"It's no problem," he responded, "Stay safe."

"You too," she smiled before hanging up and jogging across the street and into the market. That's why she had phoned Takashi, he was less likely to cause a scene or attract attention to himself. In addition, she could ask him something and he wouldn't question it. If she had phoned Kyouya, he'd be demanding to know what happened over the phone and that wouldn't be the wisest over the phone. She wandered up and down the aisle, looking at the different food available, wondering if she could make it to the market near her apartment before the sale stopped.

A half hour went by and she was looking at some buns when a tanned hand reached passed her and lifted a package up. She stepped to the side and looked up to apologize to the person. Dark eyes met hers, her face lit up with a smile. "Takashi."

"Haruhi," when he spoke the corner of his mouth rose, he stepped to the side waving for her to move. She started walking and he fell in step beside her, holding the package of buns in his hand, they got to the front and he paid for them. Haruhi was about to argue but her mouth snapped shut. She didn't have any money to pay for the buns at the moment, so she'd pay him back for them. They walked out to the car and he held the door open for her, when she climbed in, he bent down to place the buns on her lap and kissed her cheek. A quick peck and then he was shutting the door and starting around to the other side.

The drive was silent, but Takashi held her hand throughout most of it. Wanting that closeness that had been absent for quite some time. When they pulled up to the Katayama household, Takashi turned towards her. He released her hand, brushed her cheek with his hand before leaning forwards and giving her a quick kiss. When he pulled away he locked gazes with her for a few seconds before climbing out and going around to her side and opening the door for her. He wasn't going to ask her what happened, because it would be pointless for her to tell the events twice, and he'd hear what happened eventually.

They headed inside, with Haruhi followed after Takashi. He had been in the house enough to know where to head. Haruhi, on the other hand, didn't. She hadn't been in the house since she was young. He opened a door and ushered her inside. Kyouya and Isamu were hunched over their laptops typing away like mad. Takashi cleared his throat to get their attention. Isamu glanced up before looking back at his laptop, less than a second later his head whipped back over. He stood up, causing the chair to fall backwards and hurried over. Scooping his niece into a hug.

Kyouya watched the happening closely and when Isamu stepped to the side and he saw Haruhi, he let out a sigh of relief. "How did you escape?"


	20. Preventative

_Previously -X_

_The drive was silent, but Takashi held her hand throughout most of it. Wanting that closeness that had been absent for quite some time. When they pulled up to the Katayama household, Takashi turned towards her. He released her hand, brushed her cheek with his hand before leaning forwards and giving her a quick kiss. When he pulled away, he locked gazes with her for a few seconds before climbing out and going around to her side and opening the door for her. He wasn't going to ask her what happened, because it would be pointless for her to tell the events twice, and he'd hear what happened eventually._

_They headed inside, with Haruhi followed after Takashi. He had been in the house enough to know where to head. Haruhi, on the other hand, didn't. She hadn't been in the house since she was young. He opened a door and ushered her inside. Kyouya and Isamu were hunched over their laptops typing away like mad. Takashi cleared his throat to get their attention. Isamu glanced up before looking back at his laptop, less than a second later his head whipped back over. He stood up, causing the chair to fall backwards and hurried over. Scooping his niece into a hug._

_Kyouya watched the happening closely and when Isamu stepped to the side and he saw Haruhi, he let out a sigh of relief. "How did you escape?"_

_Now –X_

Haruhi launched into her explanation, a condensed version of it. To which they were silent. They were wondering if it was pure coincidence that she escaped, but couldn't think of a reason that Yoshio would've freely let her leave without getting something for himself. Kyouya knew his father the most and voiced that Haruhi had gotten a lucky break, because usually the employees in the Ootori employment were trained to avoid such things. However, there still was some curiosity of the entire thing.

"The employees allowed you to escape," Takashi spoke up after a while, looking at them. Everyone's brow furrowed.

"Wouldn't they have just unlocked my door and let me go freely instead?" Haruhi asked a frown on her face as she averted her gaze to the floor and looked like she was studying it. "It doesn't make sense..."

An idea rose in Kyouya's mind, "This is the first time my father has ever 'politely' kidnapped someone, if you could call it that. Other times he would hold them in our secret police service custody. If those who were caring for you were just normal servants ordered to keep you there even against your will, they might not agree with it. Even if working for an Ootori means excellent money and benefits, the average servant has morals. They wouldn't keep a woman in the house against her will, but at the same time, they don't want to have horrible consequences so they lessened the punishment by allowing you to escape but making it look like you did it by yourself. Hence, that one running after the car."

"We are going to bring this forward to Ootori, correct?" Haruhi's uncle crossed his arms, looking ready to punch someone. Haruhi nodded her head. There wasn't any reason not to.

"We'll do it after Haruhi gets a good night's rest."

"Not at her apartment," Takashi added, "The Morinozuka residence."

"She could stay here-"

"Why not at my apartment?" Haruhi crossed her arms, "I really just want to go home, besides I have a list of things I still need to do."

"Your safety is more important," Kyouya squeezed her shoulder lightly, "Anything you need done, can be done later, correct?"

"What about the groceries?"

Isamu sighed, "Those will be put away by the servant who'll pick up the groceries. Haruhi, stay here or at the Morinozuka residence. It's safer for you."

"The Morinozuka residence would be safer, I think," Kyouya imputed thoughtfully. The guys began to discuss her safety, easily getting on Haruhi's nerves. She didn't like the fact that they were discussing what was best for her while she was right there. She didn't want to have to have people protecting her. It felt useless to her. What was the worst that could happen? If Yoshio tried anything more illegal, than he would have a hard time conducting his business from jail. She had evidence of his role in her abduction, and she was not above blackmailing him into leaving her, Kyouya, and Takashi alone.

Instead of listening to Kyouya about when to contact Yoshio, Haruhi picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number to the Ootori residence. When someone answered, she asked for Yoshio, and was put on hold.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?" Kyouya snapped, sending her a glare, "After you rest!"

"No, now!" Haruhi bit back, returning the glare, "Kyouya, if Yoshio doesn't listen to me, then I will launch a case against him. He has a lot of evidence against him that could get him thrown into jail. If he is smart he'll step back and allow us peace, if not then he'll end up in jail."

"Are you sure you can go against Yoshio in a legal case?" Isamu asked, "From what I hear, he has one of the best legal backings in Japan."

"I use to work in his legal offices, and most of the lawyers didn't care how they got Yoshio on top of everything. A means to an end," Haruhi stared at her uncle with a poker face, "I know how they work."

The men fell silent as Haruhi eyed each of them in turn. Daring them to tell her off. It wouldn't end well. Haruhi was heavily independent. If she had an idea in her mind, it took a lot to get her to change her mind. Force was generally the only way to get her to change her mind, and even then, she acted as if it still wasn't the best idea. None of them said anything, however and kept silent. Takashi was the only one who wanted both to happen. He wanted Haruhi to rest, and for Yoshio's justice to come to him. He was tired of the older man sticking his nose into other people's business.

They were more or less silent as they waited for Haruhi to be taken off hold. They were ready to tell her to hang up and phone him back when she was taken off hold. "He's not here at the moment, can I take a message?"

Haruhi was silent for a brief moment, "Yes, thank you. Tell him that Fujioka Haruhi phoned and she wants to talk legal matters with him. Thank you." She hung up then and handed the phone to Takashi. "Now, if I'm going to Takashi's house, he should phone his parents and let them know that I'm coming over."

The taller man shook his head and pulled out his own phone and sent off a text. He stood up and held out a hand each towards Haruhi and Kyouya. They both took his hand and stood up, looking towards Isamu. "Thank you for putting up with us these past couple days," Takashi bowed slightly towards the man. Haruhi gave her uncle a hug before following her boyfriends out of the house and towards Takashi's car. Haruhi sat in the front beside Takashi, while Kyouya claimed the back.

There was a slight detour they had to make, to the police station to put a statement in. Haruhi chose not to place any charges against Yoshio, yet. She said she would decide later when she had more of a rationale mind. The police were hesitant to let her go, but allowed her once Takashi suggested she needed sleep. It took over an hour, and by the time they left she was truly becoming tired. All she wanted was to curl up with her two men and fall asleep in their arms, a thing that was becoming less and less frequent as their lives took unexpected turns.

Before she could finish making that wish, Kyouya's cell phone rang and he answered it. Yoshio had gotten a hold of them, clearly furious about the outcome. Haruhi debated for a moment as Kyouya held the phone to her whether or not she should talk to him now or let him boil for a while. Piss him off further because she as hell wasn't happy with the current situation. She decided against it and took the phone from him and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"You are proving to be rather incorrigible with this whole thing, Fujioka. Name a price, any price for you to stop being with both of those boys and my son to come back," Yoshio spat into the receiver. Haruhi was surprised at how angry and out of place, Yoshio sounded. He was clearly hitting breaking point with this entire thing. Instead of giving him a price, she ignored that and jumped straight into the problem at hand.

"You are too stop harassing Kyouya, Takashi, and I, immediately, Ootori-san. Alternatively, I will be forced to press charges for your kidnapping of me as well as constant harassment. I will take you to court and your already falling business ventures will continue to plummet," Haruhi spoke calmly, staring out at the road in front of the car. "Business is everything to you, isn't it? Why risk further damage to your reputation because you aren't comfortable with something so simple? I'm sure you have had lovers you've taken to bed even though you are married, though your wife probably doesn't know about it. That makes me uncomfortable, but I'm not making headlines to change that fact."

If it was anyone else, Haruhi was sure that he would've sputtered in frustration. Instead he just laughed, "What evidence do you have against me, Fujioka?"

"Plenty, but I'm not about to share that with you until a legal case has been made against you," she spoke calmly, once again. Not allowing him to see that she was pissed off or he would straight trying to belittle her and cause her to become too flustered. "I advise you to stop this ridiculous and childish behaviour of yours, or you will reap the consequences. I'll give you a week to decide and if you continue to harass the Katayama, Morinozuka, Fujioka or any affiliating families, I will press charges and sue you for harassment."

With that, she said goodbye and hung up the phone. Not allowing Yoshio to make a reply. She turned off Kyouya's phone and passed it to him, a sigh issuing from her lips as she stretched. Takashi glanced over at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "We're almost there."

"Good," she flashed them both a warm smile, "I need some relaxation after that."

"A bath?" Kyouya asked, reaching forwards and rubbing her shoulder. She placed her hand over his and nodded, smiling. "Good."

The rest of the drive seemed to fly past, and after twenty minutes of talking to the monarchs of the Morinozuka family, they were allowed their time alone. A bath was drawn and they all climbed into the warm suds. Haruhi thanked that it was a large bath, three people in the normal bath was very difficult to accomplish unless they were children, and very young children. She sighed and relaxed, leaning back against Takashi, threading her fingers through Kyouya's hair. It was very calming to her.

Sure, there were other things she could be doing at that very moment. Cleaning her apartment up from the break in. Responding to clients. Preparing a list of meals, she wanted to make. Her practical mind was telling her to get out of the bath and do something more productive, especially after so long of doing nothing but sitting in a room and staring at the walls. Willing for her captors to slip up so she could escape. However, she stayed where she was, feeling the deep breathing of Takashi against her back and as she moved her hands down to Kyouya's chest, feel the steady strum of his heart against her palm. Reminding herself that she was loved and secure. Who cared about lists and responsibilities at that moment? She wished she didn't, but a nagging voice in the back of her mind told her to get off her ass.

Still, she laced a hand with Takashi's, and relaxed into the warm water. Feeling it wash away her cares.


	21. Pampered

_Previously -X_

_The rest of the drive seemed to fly past, and after twenty minutes of talking to the monarchs of the Morinozuka family, they were allowed their time alone. A bath was drawn and they all climbed into the warm suds. Haruhi thanked that it was a large bath, three people in the normal bath was very difficult to accomplish unless they were children, and very young children. She sighed and relaxed, leaning back against Takashi, threading her fingers through Kyouya's hair. It was very calming to her._

_Sure, there were other things she could be doing at that very moment. Cleaning her apartment up from the break in. Responding to clients. Preparing a list of meals, she wanted to make. Her practical mind was telling her to get out of the bath and do something more productive, especially after so long of doing nothing but sitting in a room and staring at the walls. Willing for her captors to slip up so she could escape. However, she stayed where she was, feeling the deep breathing of Takashi against her back and as she moved her hands down to Kyouya's chest, feel the steady strum of his heart against her palm. Reminding herself that she was loved and secure. Who cared about lists and responsibilities at that moment? She wished she didn't, but a nagging voice in the back of her mind told her to get off her ass._

_Still, she laced a hand with Takashi's, and relaxed into the warm water. Feeling it wash away her cares._

_Now –X_

It seemed as if Yoshio was heading Haruhi's words, she hadn't heard about him pulling any sort of tricks against Kyouya or Takashi, and he wasn't bothering her either. She was starting to move on, temporarily forgetting about it until the next week rolled around and she realized that she had to phone Yoshio back to see if he accepted her terms. She dialled in the number and waited, pouring over the legal case she had written up the moment she had been allowed back into her apartment. If Yoshio didn't agree, she would send him the document and he'd have more bad publicity hanging over him. Not only the publicity from the Morinozuka's suing him, but also from kidnapping her.

She knew that if he didn't accept her terms, she would sue him, which was a big risk she was taking. This could break or make her career. Win against Ootori Yoshio in a legal matter, and you were most certainly guaranteed a place in the highest, most reputable law firms in Japan. If she won this case, hell, she could start her own law firm. She knew a couple of lawyers who she would love to work with under her own firm.

A servant answered and delivered the phone to the head of the house. Yoshio cold voice spoke, causing a bit of anger and irritation to flush through her system. She steeled herself from snapping out, and tried to calmly speak, "Have you reached your decision yet?"

"I don't believe that you're serious about suing me, Fujioka-san. You're a fresh faced lawyer who isn't cut out to handle a case against me," Yoshio tried to dissuade her, even though he knew her stubbornness wouldn't be so easily pushed aside.

"I have everything ready to be mailed out to you," Haruhi said, shifting the papers, "and backups in case you decide to eradicate the one I sent."

"So, you are," Yoshio mused, there was a length of silence, which neither of them spoke. Haruhi opened her mouth to say something, but Yoshio beat her to it. "I don't want to give up so easily. However, knowing my son, Morinozuka, and yourself, I know you won't give up easily either. I cannot risk more bad publicity on my company. Instead, I will change my proposition. I will stop all advances to tear you three apart, if Kyouya's company alliances with mine and my old affiliations are restored within the next year."

Back to business, this wasn't as personal anymore. Haruhi thought briefly, "If you can keep things strictly business and not personal, I can see those terms being agreed upon. However, they would need to be discussed with Kyouya himself, as well as the Katayama family-"

"Which you are the heir to, are you not?" Yoshio asked a curious tone on his voice. "It seems odd. You are marrying the Morinozuka boy, but you are the heir to the Katayama Company. I can't see that working out well."

"Commenting about my relationships is personal," Haruhi tried not to sigh; "I am the heir to the company, not the head of it. I cannot make any promises or dealings yet."

"Expect an invitation for business dealings soon, Fujioka-san," Yoshio said, clearly done talking to her. She hesitated for a moment before saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone. She looked down at the paperwork on the table before collecting it all and tucking it into her briefcase. The case against Yoshio would be kept for a long time, until she was sure that Yoshio didn't harbor any bitter feelings. Then she would throw them away, until then they had reached a compromise. Actually, she might keep the case tucked away somewhere secret, until the evidence inside became outdated.

After she hung up on Yoshio, she sent a message to Takashi, Kyouya and Isamu about what was happening with Yoshio, and then she looked at her watch. Time to get ready. She expelled a breath as she stood up. Takashi's mother had invited her and her father out to lunch. Now, looking in her wardrobe, she didn't know what she could possibly wear. With a grumble, she called up the only two people she knew who could help her with this dilemma, if they were in Japan at the moment. With those two, she could never tell.

Within an hour, they were barging into her apartment, pushing her to sit down. The twins loved to dress up their little toy, not that they called her that anymore. In fact, they had stopped calling her that after their first true fight. Not that they didn't think that occasionally, and then promptly smack themselves for thinking it. Hikaru was shifting through her clothes, a distasteful look on his face. Business or extreme casual. Nothing that she could wear to lunch with the matriarch of the Morinozuka family.

Kaoru trimmed Haruhi's hair, and took off her insanely chipped nail polish before reapplying a new coat of a dark color that would work with any colours that Hikaru chose. They caught up, and then Kaoru paused on her left hand. "So, he actually did it," Kaoru leaned back, examining the ring curiously, "We're invited to the wedding right?"

"If you two can behave yourselves," Haruhi teased back, "I remember the last wedding you two went to."

"In our defense, with that much sugar and alcohol that Hani had there, he was asking for a little trouble," Hikaru called over his shoulder as he examined a shirt. "What about this one?"

"Why does she even have that?" Kaoru scoffed, "It's a v-neck, and she doesn't have cleavage!"

"I do," Haruhi defended, crossing her arms.

"Sure," Hikaru laughed, "If you were an extreme push up bra. Speaking of which, when's your next date with Mori and Kyouya?"

"Why?"

"Give them a little something to look forwards to," Kaoru teased, letting her hands rest as the polish dried. He joined his brother in rummaging through her wardrobe and then tsked when they found nothing. "Seems like we've got to go to our house."

Haruhi was whisked away before she could complain. The Hitachiin household was just the same as she had seen it last, and she still wasn't use to manoeuvring about the halls and allowed herself to be dragged. They entered a large room, and instantly the two boys were digging through racks and racks of clothing, calling out different suggestions. As they were holding up different outfits to Haruhi's body, a little girl entered the room and stared blankly at them. She pointed at the current outfit.

"That's ugly," she said, her voice blank of any emotion.

The twins jumped slightly, "Ageha, what are you saying?" Hikaru asked, smiling brilliantly at his little sister. "These are Mum's designs."

"Not on her," Ageha moved forwards, eyeing Haruhi. Haruhi eyed the girl curiously; she had met the little girl before and was use to her harsh straightforward personality.

"Maybe you'll have better luck choosing something for me, your brothers are getting lazy in their old age," Haruhi smiled at the girl, and received a small smile back. Ageha looked at the racks.

"Something red," she murmured quietly, "A dress. With ruffles."

Kaoru hesitated before snapping his fingers, "Got it~!" he announced and dived back into the racks. Shifting through before pulling out a red dress with enough ruffles that Haruhi wasn't shying away from it, and with enough coverage that it was appropriate for her to wear to lunch with her future mother-in-law.

She slipped it on, as well as some ballerina flats that Hikaru had conjured up. Then Ageha decided that her opinion was no longer needed and went to find something better to do. The twins did her makeup, and then left her hair down. Casual, but still dressed up enough to impress any future mother-in-law. She thanked them, she had a few minutes to spare before she would be picked up by Takashi's mother, and they sent her back home in a chauffeured car. She made it back with only a few seconds to spare before a car pulled up and the driver opened the back door. Ranka was already situated in the back, along with Kyoka, Satoshi's girlfriend, and Sakura. Haruhi offered a smile to them and then climbed in. Thankful of the purse that held her cell phone the twins had the foresight to provide her before she darted out.

The ride was far from silent. The group chatted about everything and nothing; Haruhi felt her father had more in common with the woman in the car than she did. She did find out that Kyoka worked in a dojo teaching younger children. She met Satoshi there, and he fell in love with her. Well, those were Sakura's words, and Kyoka blushed and stammered for a few moments afterwards. The girl that had asked her how her boyfriends were in bed became shy when the mention of love came up. Interesting.

They had lunch, continuing to catch. In the middle of the conversation, Kyoka turned to Haruhi, a grin on her face. "Have you thought about the wedding yet?" she asked in quiet tones. Haruhi blinked. Actually, it had been the last thing on her mind. With being kidnapped and trying to get Yoshio to back off. She was silent for a moment.

"No."

The three gasped. Ranka shook his head, "Haruhi! You should be immensely excited for your wedding! Think of the dress you can get and walking up to your handsome," he lowered his voice, "grooms."

Haruhi held back a sigh, "It's not just my wedding-"

"You're the woman; this is a moment all about you!" Kyoka announced, shaking her head, "You're the one everyone's going to be looking at!"

She knew there was going to be two weddings. The 'legal' wedding, where she would be marrying Takashi solely. Where business associates, family members and friends who didn't know about the other part of the couple would see. Then there would be the actual wedding, where a few select friends and family members would gather to watch Haruhi, Kyouya and Takashi get married.

Did she know anything else? Not at all.

"Traditional or Western?" Kyoka asked, leaning forwards and stirring her tea absentmindedly.

"Traditional," Haruhi said, "Takashi would appreciate that, I think."

Sakura nodded, taking a little drink of her tea. They weren't going to talk about the actual wedding in public. Respectable women talking about a polygamous relationship? Never. It made them all want to roll their eyes and give the shallow minded people a lesson. However, they decided not to stir that pot up.

"It would earn you respect within the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families," Sakura explained, lowering her drink and then smiled at her gently. "My son will probably go over who he wants to invite from our family, he's very...particular about who he converses within the family."

"Locations," Kyoka looked at them, "I know the second part of this whole thing," meaning the actual wedding, "Will be held in the Morinozuka compound, so obviously Haruhi and Takashi-san can't get married there."

"A park," Haruhi murmured, "In spring, with the Sakura trees in full bloom."

"That would be so romantic," Ranka sighed, placing a hand over his chest, "Don't worry, Haruhi, I'll dress as a man for you!"

Haruhi chewed on her cheek, "I want you to dress how you want. Regardless if you want to go as a woman or a man."

Tears welled up in Ranka's eyes and he wiped them with his hands and smiled largely at her. Sakura nodded, "I will make sure no one makes inappropriate comments about your attire, Ranka-san."

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Ranka smiled at her, a genuine smile. Haruhi smiled and leaned back, appraising the group. While she didn't have a whole lot in common with them all, she felt incredibly close to them all.


End file.
